Kari's Missing Hope
by Whose Liner
Summary: When T.K. announces that he's moving away, the Digmon Emperor decides to strike! In order to survive, Kari must look within her heart to discover her true feelings for T.K., who in turn must find a way to restore everyone's Power of Hope...
1. Missing Hope

Disclaimer: If you got any smarts, then you'll know what doesn't need to be said. Btw, this is my first Takari fic, so please go easy on me if you don't like it.

--------------------------------------------

Kari's Missing Hope - Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------

The sun had rose a couple hours ago, spreading light and warmth through the country of Japan, specifically through Odaiba. People began to go about their businesses, and life in the city proceeded like it did every day. Including kids who were heading off for school.

Yolei Inoue awoke and went about her business. She got dressed, ate her breakfast, packed up her schoolbooks (and Poromon), and set out for school, but not before bumping into her younger friend, Cody Hida.

"Hey, Yolei!" greeted Cody cheerfully.

"Morning, Cody!" Yolei replied.

"Ready to go?"

"Um, shouldn't we stop by T.K.'s place?"

"I don't know...T.K. hasn't shown himself for a couple of days! You think we should?"

"The curiosity is eating me up inside! C'mon!"

It was true. For the last few days, T.K. had been missing, and the other Digidestined had become very worried. Whenever the others came to visit him, his mother would politely turn them away. Yolei wasn't confident that today would be any different, but she and Cody had to try. It didn't take very long to reach T.K.'s apartment, since the three of them lived in the same building. Yolei casually knocked on the door. Within five seconds, it opened. Yolei and Cody were disappointed to see Ms. Takaishi again at the door. Physically, she looked okay, but mentally, it as if she had quite a bit on her mind. To make matters worse, she barely opened the door a little more than a crack, so they couldn't even see if T.K. was in there.

"Oh, hello again, Yolei..." Ms. Takaishi said in the best and friendliest voice she could make.

"Umm...hey, Ms. Takaishi," Yolei replied, with some hesitation in her voice. "Is T.K. around? We were hoping to walk to school with him today like we usually do."

"I'm sorry, Yolei. But T.K. still isn't available today. He has a lot of things that he needs to take care of. But thank you for stopping by. I'll tell him that you said hello."

"Well...thanks, anyway. See ya later."

"Goodbye Yolei, Cody."

"Ma'am," Cody politely bowed before leaving to catch up with Yolei, who was halfway to the elevator.

While riding the elevator down, Yolei really let the predicament get to her.

"**GRRRR!!!** What's going on with **T.K.?!?** I swear if don't find out what's going on, I'm gonna kick their door in, and **beat** the information outta that kid!!!" Yolei almost yelled with her fists clenched, kicking the wall of the elevator.

"What's the matter with Yolei?" asked Upamon, from inside Cody's bookbag, with nothing but curiosity in its voice. "She's acting so crazy!"

"Don't mind Yolei, she's throwing one of her crazy tantrums," assured Cody. "If anybody asks, we don't know her."

* * *

Meanwhile another pair of kids (a boy and a girl) were on their way to school.

"It's so weird!" said a twelve year-old girl, who ran a hand through her short brown hair and straightened out her pink and white shirt. "I mean, he's never gone out of touch like this before."

This girl's was known as Kari Kamiya, and she knew T.K. longer than any of the others. At least, ever since their first adventures in the Digital World. Her other friend, Davis Motimiya, tried to make light of the situation.

"Hey, Kari?" Davis asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry so much! Maybe he's just really sick or something!"

Davis had been known to be T.K.'s rival in many things, especially when it came to anything regarding Kari. But somehow over time, Davis and T.K. had become friends. Kari briefly thought about shouting at him, but she could tell in his voice that he was trying to be nice and sincere.

"I don't know, Davis" she said, shaking her head.

Davis didn't want to admit it, but he was getting worried too. After all, him, Kari, T.K., Yolei, and Cody weren't just any group of friends. They were a team! They were the **Digidestined!**

Kari mood improved slightly as she laid eyes on her other two friends, Cody and Yolei. Yolei waved over to them, and Kari gave a small smile.

"Hi, Kari!" Yolei said, somewhat cheerfully.

"Hey, guys!" Davis said. "What's up?"

"Oh, Yolei's just going totally ballistic over T.K.'s absence...that's all," Cody noted.

"Hey, I thought you said we weren't supposed to know Yolei!" complained Upamon. "Make up your mind!"

Cody giggled briefly.

"Well, why don't we all head over to your apartment after school?" asked Davis. "Maybe if we all come and ask nicely, T.K.'s mom'll let us in."

"I suppose it's worth a shot..." sighed Yolei. "...but I'm not sure if it'll work. That Ms. Takaishi is being tight-lipped about everything."

"We can at least try. Besides the Digimon Emperor's been pretty quiet the past few days," noted Cody.

"I don't know, can we really risk it? There's always a chance someone might need our help in the Digital World," added Kari.

"Well, then how about we'll go over to T.K.'s after school, and you and Gatomon can quickly scope things in Digiworld," Yolei suggested.

But Davis was genuinely worried.

"I dunno, is that really safe? I mean that leaves just one person to fight if ol' Ken decides to attack."

"Hey...I'm a big girl, Davis. I can take care of myself," Kari said in a friendly voice, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Davis blushed a bit as he lightly felt his shoulder where Kari touched it. "Ahhhhh, I'm never gonna wash this shoulder again..." he sighed.

Kari, Yolei and Cody laughed heartily.

* * *

"Please, Ms. Takaishi, can't we just-"

"I'm truly sorry, Yolei...but T.K. isn't available right now."

"Well, what's keeping him from hanging with us?" Davis demanded.

"For starters, he isn't even here right now..."

"What? Well, where is he then?" Cody gently asked.

"He's at the school...I think."

"Oh, okay. Thank you," Yolei said, before the door was closed once again.

"What're we gonna do now? I don't wanna run all the way back to the **school!**" Davis complained.

"I agree...wait, Kari's still there!" Yolei remembered.

"Yeah, so?" asked Cody.

"Didn't you hear what T.K.'s mom said? He was going to the school, so Kari might run into him."

"Maybe," Cody agreed. "So, what's next?"

"Why don't you two stay for dinner at my place?" Yolei asked. "We're gonna order pizza tonight!"

"All right!" the two boys exclaimed.

* * *

"See anything, Gatomon?" yelled Kari to her feline digimon.

"Nothing...nothing at all!" Gatomon yelled back from the top of a high tree.

"All right, c'mon back down."

Gatomon did as she was told, and hopped down from the lowest branch into Kari's arms. Gatomon was normally set for action, but Kari noticed that she had a contemplating look on her face.

"Something wrong?"

"No...I'm just really bored, I guess. Y'think this is the Emperor's master plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know, maybe he's just trying to **bore** us to death."

"Well, gee...come to think of it, if that's really his plan, he probably IS a genius," Kari answered, giggling.

"How do you figure?"

"Because I never would've thought something like that."

Gatomon broke off her own laughing, noticing the sun going down.

"Kari, I think we'd better get back, it's getting late."

"You're right, let's go."

And in a brilliant flash of light, the pair left the Digital World and ended up back in the school computer room on Earth.

"Ah, home sweet home, so to speak..." Kari noted. "Well, Gatomon, lemme get some books outta my locker and we can go."

"Sorry, Kari...but I'm real hungry. I'm gonna head back to the apartment, okay?"

"All right, Gatomon. See you at home. Go carefully."

Gatomon giggled and waved as she disappeared within a quick dash.

Kari mentally laughed at the digimon's never-ending need for food.

After taking two books out of her locker she grabbed her backpack, stuffing the books into it. Upon closing her locker, she couldn't help but keep thinking continuously about her conversation with Davis regarding her best friend, who had been scarce the last few days. T.K. was never like this before, he was always pretty open and honest with her. Kari had always felt very close to him. She always believed that she shared a special link with him that was stronger than the friendship she had with any of the other Digidestined. And she had a very special place in her heart all reserved for him. It was ready and waiting, but she was always too afraid to even try to get close (romantically speaking) to the one boy she loved so much.. She hadn't even anticipated what would've happened, though, if time ran out for her and-

"T.K.!!!"

Kari shot her head and eyes upward as she glanced into the window of her classroom door. Sure enough, there was T.K., who seemed to be emptying his desk. As Kari crept closer to the window, she saw that he had a sad and troubled look on his face. But why? It seemed as if the answers kept evading Kari and the others, but things would be different this time! She was determined to get a full explanation, no matter what. The door was half-open, so Kari carefully tiptoed in and hid behind the teacher's desk. Peering her eyes over the top of it, she continued spying on her friend. T.K. gathered up some loose papers and books, and put them into a medium-sized cardboard box. Turning to leave, he quickly jerked himself back, put down the box, and opened up his desk again. Kari noticed he seemed a little panicky as he searched for one more thing. And he found it!

"Couldn't forget this," he said with some relief in his voice.

Even from behind the desk, Kari immediately recognized what T.K. was holding in his hand. It was a small picture of Kari, taken a while ago. T.K. wanted a picture of Kari, so she allowed him to snap a shot of her using her own digital camera. Kari had no idea that he still had the picture, much less kept it privately inside his desk, until now. Kari smiled a little, extremely happy that he had kept it all this time. But her mind returned to the here and now, reminding herself why she was here. T.K. seemed to gaze (almost dreamily) at the photo. Giving off a deep sigh he carefully tucked the photograph into his pocket, picked up the box, looked around the classroom (possibly for the last time), and turned towards the door to leave. Unfortunately-

"**AHEM!!!**"

T.K. nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of Kari's voice, and it was a wonder that he didn't drop everything he was carrying. He slowly turned around, and his eyes confirmed his worst fears as he saw Kari standing directly behind him with a somewhat annoyed and angry look on her face, and her arms crossed. Whatever she was planning to say, T.K. was pretty sure that he wouldn't like it.

"Hey, T.K. Long time no see, huh?" she said with ample sarcasm.

"Oh...hey, there..." was about all he could get out.

"Eh, heh...'**Hey there?**' That's all you have to say for youself after dodging your friends for a few days? What are you hiding?"

"Uh, Kari...not now...I gotta go, okay?" he said, advancing towards the door.

However, Kari anticipated this, and quickly got between him and the door, spreading her arms out.

"Oh, no! You're not going ANYWHERE until I get a clear answer out of you, T.K.! Now what's happening???"

"Kari...you wouldn't believe me if I told you...now, please...just let me-"

"**T.K., WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU?!?**"

"..."

T.K. sighed again and carefully put down the box again. He had to admit, she deserved the entire truth. And if that's what she really wanted...then that was what she was going to get.

**

* * *

**

NEXT TIME... 

Well, I can't really tell you what's gonna happen next time, 'cuz that would definitely spoil everything, wouldn't it? But it's safe to tell you this much...T.K.'s got some shocking news (sort of) to tell Kari, and she's doesn't quite know how to handle it! Not only that, he also does something else which makes her question the status and quality of their relationship! Umm...gee, how much can you read into **that?!?** Anyway, this is the start of another LONG fic and, umm...I sure hope you like Takari fics! Well, keep doing your thing, readers! So long!

(Oh, everybody wants to be a cat...)


	2. The Secret Comes Out!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah…I don't own Digimon…yada, yada, yada…  
  
  
  
Kari's Missing Hope - Chapter 2  
  
  
  
T.K.'s mind was anything but blank. Kari had cornered him good, getting in his way (literally), and demanding an explanation about his strange absence over the last few days. He was prepared to tell her and he didn't mind being honest about uncomfortable things, but he wasn't quite sure how Kari, in particular, would handle the news that he was about to deliver, first class…  
  
Unfortunately, T.K. realized that there was no other choice. He had to break the news to her. His mouth opened to speak and Kari was ALL ears, giving him her complete and undivided attention.  
  
"Kari…I'm leaving."  
  
"You most certainly are not! T.K., don't try to-"  
  
"No! I mean LEAVING…you know…as in going away?" Kari was shocked from his response.  
  
"G…going away?" Kari voice began to shake and break slightly. T.K. really had her attention now, whether he liked it or not. "Like…MOVING?"  
  
T.K. sighed heavily. "Yeah," he replied, slowly nodding. "My mom got a better job out of town, a position opened up…working for a famous magazine. Y'know…more pay, less hours. It was an amazing opportunity, and she just couldn't say 'no'."  
  
The reality of the situation hit Kari like a ton of bricks. This COULD not be happening. He couldn't be moving away, he just couldn't. At least not before she let him know how she felt. She wanted to blurt out everything to him, but for some reason…she couldn't.  
  
"But why didn't you just tell us?" Kari asked, with obvious desperation in her voice.  
  
"I didn't want to worry any of you guys…wouldn't have made much of a difference, anyway."  
  
"It would've made a whole world of difference! I don't understand why-"  
  
Kari stopped talking after noticing the look in her best friend's eyes. The look he shot her seemed so concrete, so pessimistic, so…FINAL. Almost like he was silently trying to tell her that nothing could be done to prevent all of this from happening. But there was still so much to say…  
  
"So…when are you going? WHERE are you going?"  
  
T.K. just couldn't stop sighing. "Pretty far…few towns over…maybe even further. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"TOMORROW?!? B…but that's too soon!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari…I didn't plan this, it was kinda like a last-minute thing."  
  
T.K. sadly took Kari's pink (long-) gloved hand in his, closed his eyes and brought it up to his face. Kari temporarily went wide-eyed, SO sure that he was going to kiss it…but he didn't. Boy, he thought. She sure has a cute n' soft little hand. In his mind, he half-smiled to himself. It felt so good to just touch it and HOLD it. He quickly realized that Kari was blushing slightly at his behavior, and remembered what he had to do.  
  
Dropping her hand, he regained his grip on the box of items, and preceded to leave, but Kari wasn't going to let him off like that easily.  
  
T.K. stopped in his tracks as she spoke again…  
  
"So that's it, huh? Walk out with barely a word?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kari walked up to him, and stared him in the face. But now there was just pure anger in her voice. Kari wasn't exactly sure as to why she was so mad, but the fact remained that…she was angry.  
  
"You're just gonna leave everything without even fighting this? You're not the kind to do that, T.K., and I think I know you just a little better than that. Why didn't you let your mom know what YOU wanted? What did you say to her about all this?"  
  
"What COULD I say? It was her decision all the way."  
  
"Maybe you could have told her just how much you were leaving behind! The Digidestined, the fight against evil in the Digital World…and what about…me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kari blushed a noticeably darker shade of red this time, and slapped her hand over her mouth, quickly realizing that though she hadn't exactly told T.K. her secret, she'd already said WAY too much.  
  
"N…nothing…anyway…why would you even think that not telling your friends would help things? What would you've done if I hadn't been here now? Were you planning to just sneak out in the middle of the night?"  
  
"No, Kari…I just…"  
  
"You just what?!? Were too chicken to tell us what was happening? Is that the act of a true friend??? I don't think so!!!"  
  
T.K.'s mind was processing a thousand thoughts at once, and one particular thought stuck out. It was a tough decision, but his mind was made up. Kari was still yelling at him (sort of) and almost let her secret slip out, but it wouldn't matter much in a second. For T.K. was advancing in her direction…  
  
Kari was so caught up in her own anger and confusion, that she hardly noticed T.K. slowly (and gently) closing his eyes, and wrapping his arms around her waist…  
  
"Sometimes, I just don't get you, T.K.! You make it so much harder when you do things like this, that I can't even say that I lo-…mmmph…"  
  
Feeling her cheeks heat up into a bright pink, Kari was shocked more than ever as T.K. firmly pressed his lips to hers. She went wide-eyed again, desperately trying to hold on to the reality of what was now happening. T.K. was kissing her! It wasn't a dream, it was real! One of her secret dreams was coming true! But Kari couldn't just let this past, she had to respond…quickly! Now!  
  
To begin with, Kari slowly closed eyes as well, and let herself ease into the kiss. She sniffled a bit, and a tear fell from her closed eye, due to the fact that a second ago she was really chewing him out, and now he turns the atmosphere around and fulfilled her fantasy. She nervously placed her hands on his shoulders; T.K. could actually feel hers hands shaking. Though their shared kiss seemed to last for years, it had actually been less than a minute.  
  
Kari felt her lips pry off from T.K.'s like slowly pulling a piece of tape off some paper. Kari eyes were still closed, her being still lost in the warm, yet subtle passionate feelings that had been spontaneously awakened. It was only after T.K. picked up the box again, the items inside rattled, and Kari's eyes shot open. She had expected T.K.'s expression to have changed now, reflecting the same emotions now taking residence on Kari's face. But it didn't.  
  
T.K. looked at her, and then at box in his hands, really ready to leave the classroom. "I'm leaving at ten o'clock tomorrow, okay? I HOPE to see you then."  
  
Kari could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She could barely speak. "T.K., we…I…"  
  
Walking up to her again, he softly caressed and stroked her cheek with his hand. The only left to say at this moment was…  
  
"Goodbye, Kari."  
  
And within seconds he was gone. Kari stared at him every step he took, getting further and further out of her eyesight. But her vision immediately became blurred as she allowed salty tears of love to occupy her eyes. Kari fell to her knees, covered her face with her hands, and started crying. But try as she might, she couldn't stop.  
  
*********************  
  
Kari's family was already engaged in their dinner when she walked in. Her parents were preoccupied with a deep conversation, while her big brother Tai was spending the night at Matt's. Kari didn't feel much like eating. She just picked at her food, and decided to go to bed early. She found Gatomon on floor, curled up in blankets inside a box, her makeshift bed. Kari changed into her pajamas, fluffed her pillow, and got into bed. Under the blankets, Kari reached under her pillow, and pulled out a small (secret,) framed photo of T.K. taken by her just a few after he had transferred to her school. Naturally she was pleasantly surprised to see him, but as Kari thought about it more, she remembered deep down being extremely happy to see him, and her heart felt very warm due to his arrival. She wasn't exactly sure at the time what that feeling was, but one thing was for sure…it felt good. Kari gazed at the photo lovingly, lightly kissed it, and held it tight to her beating heart as she tried to fight back tears, and say goodnight to her "special someone"…  
  
"Goodbye, T.K.…I'll miss you."  
  
Meanwhile back at T.K.'s apartment, Kari's "special someone" was hard at work, concentrating on things like packing and boxing up possessions. Patamon, his digimon partner, did his best to help him, due to his size.  
  
"Work, work, work!" Patamon complained, continuously picking up clothes and other belongings, and placing them in T.K.'s suitcase. "Sometimes I think that's all I'm good for around here!"  
  
"C'mon, Patamon, you're exaggerating! I seem to remember that Mom banned you from doing the dishes not two weeks ago!"  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault! Those dishes were still greasy with butter! I couldn't help but drop them! Besides…if ya ask me, I did your mom a favor, 'cuz those dishes were UUUUUUUGLY!!!"  
  
T.K. chuckled briefly at his partner's behavior.  
  
"So T.K., how far away is this place that we're going? I hope the ride isn't too long!"  
  
T.K. sighed when Patamon said those words. He had something unpleasant to tell his friend, and dreaded as to how he might take it.  
  
"Umm, Patamon?"  
  
"Yeah, T.K.?"  
  
"Look…I don't know how to tell you this, but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Patamon…you're not going."  
  
Patamon frowned, but not for the reason T.K. thought it was. "Y'know T.K., for a joke, that was pretty lame. I think you need to work on your comedy routine."  
  
T.K. faced the small orange digimon with sadness in his eyes. "Patamon, this is no joke! I…I want you to go back to the Digital World! Without me, the others are gonna need you more than ever."  
  
Patamon put on an partially angry face. "I don't think so! I can't leave you! You need me!"  
  
"Look, Patamon, this is for the best…"  
  
"No it isn't! I'm going to go with you, whether you like it or not!"  
  
"PATAMON, GO HOME!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
The two stared at each other for a few more seconds, and in no time at all, tears started up in eyes of both.  
  
T.K. dropped to his knees and began to cry, as did Patamon. They sniffled and sobbed in pure sadness.  
  
"Patamon…sniff…w…why are you crying???"  
  
"I'm crying…because you're crying! Why are you…?"  
  
"I'm crying because YOU'RE crying!"  
  
"So…sniffle…w…we're both crying b-because…the other's crying?"  
  
"I…I guess so."  
  
The two now sniffed a few more times, wiped their tears, and made up. T.K. eventually gave in, and decided to let his digimon friend come with them. But he warned Patamon not to complain if he ever got homesick.  
  
*********************  
  
Almost everything was packed up and ready to go by the early morning. T.K., his mother, and Patamon were loading the last few things into their car. As Ms. Takaishi called for her son to get in the car, T.K. took a quick look down the block of their neighborhood. T.K. turned to go, but one more thing had to say goodbye. More like eight more things.  
  
"T.K., wait!!!"  
  
T.K. saw Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Kari (and their digimon) run around the corner to intercept him. They were all out of breath, and T.K. asked his mom to wait a few minutes before leaving.  
  
It was no doubt that the other three Digidestined would definitely have some questions to ask.  
  
"Kari told us about you over the phone last night, T.K.! Why didn't you tell us anything?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Cody. "We're supposed to be a team!"  
  
"And being part of a team means being honest with each other, T.F.!" Davis said, making sense for once.  
  
"Sorry, guys…" T.K. said. "But this trip was all very last-minute and I didn't have much time to tell you …I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's okay…" said Yolei, her voice softening a bit. "We know that if you weren't talking to us, you must have had a good reason."  
  
"Wait! How come when I don't talk to you, you're never patient with me?" Davis complained.  
  
"That's different, Davis…YOUR reasons, or should I say, EXCUSES are ALWAYS dumb," Yolei replied in an impatient voice.  
  
Cody tried to force on a smile. T.K. half-smiled genuinely. "Careful, Cody…you try to keep smiling like that, and your face'll probably stay that way!"  
  
"Really?" squeaked Upamon. "Lemme try!"  
  
T.K. and Cody chuckled, Yolei and Davis were knifing into each other with their eyes, and Kari kept staring at…  
  
"T.K.! Well, umm…I guess you gotta get moving, so…"  
  
"Yeah…you're right, Kari."  
  
Yolei and Davis looked up and remembered what they were here for.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya!" T.K. said to Cody, shaking his hand.  
  
"Take care, T.K.!" Cody said. "Try to drop by some time and give us your new address so we can visit you."  
  
"I'll send you a late going-away present, okay, T.K.?" Yolei said, giving T.K. a warm hug.  
  
By the time T.K. got to Davis he was sniffling and big, wet tears were falling from his eyes.  
  
"Sniff…well T.R., I guess this is it…sniff…I mean, uhh…it's about time you wised up and left Kari…t-to me…"  
  
T.K. gave him a funny look. "Uh, Davis…are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah…just got something in my eye…that's all…"  
  
Gee, where have I heard THAT one before, T.K. thought. But before he knew it, Davis was on his knees hugging T.K. by the legs.  
  
"T.K., PLEASE DON'T LEAVE, C'MON!!! WHO'M I GONNA ARGUE WITH FROM NOW ON?!?"  
  
"Take it easy!" T.K. replied. "Y…you, I mean…I'm sure you'll…get by somehow."  
  
Yolei and Cody tried not to laugh at this scene, while T.K. tried to pry Davis off from his legs.  
  
Kari was the last to say goodbye, although she actually truly said it the previous night. She didn't really need to say anything, but she looked at him with pained eyes. T.K. swiftly took her in his arms, and they tightly hugged each other. Kari closed her eyes, and squeezed her tears, out and T.K. did the same. As they held each other close, they swore that they could hear the other's thoughts…  
  
"I'll think of you every day!"  
  
"If I could take you with me, I would!"  
  
"Goodbye, T.K.!"  
  
"Goodbye, Kari!"  
  
They finally let go of each other, just in time to hear T.K.'s mom honk the horn. T.K. (with Patamon on his shoulder) gave a small wave to all of them, and got in the car.  
  
"Ready, son?" asked Ms. Takaishi.  
  
T.K. looked out the car's rear window, back at his friends, at Patamon, then at his mom. "Yeah…let's go."  
  
"All right." With that said, T.K.'s mom put the key in the ignition, turned it, started the car, and so began the long trip to their new home.  
  
Davis, Cody and Yolei sadly waved at the car as it drove away into the distance. Davis was still "sobbing", to boot.  
  
"Davis, enough with the waterworks already!" Yolei complained, her fingers lodged in her ears. "If I'd known that you were gonna cry THIS hard, I'd have told you to cry into your goggles!"  
  
"Sniff…but I did…" said Davis. Upon stretching the goggles away from his forehead, small amounts of salt water exited the goggles. Yolei put on a weird smile, and Cody just let it all out, and laughed.  
  
But Kari just kept staring and staring, half-trying to project her thoughts into his head.  
  
"T.K., please…promise that you that won't forget me."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME…  
  
As T.K. and Patamon attempt to adjust to their new home, the others try their best to do their jobs as heroes without T.K. But there may not be time, as the Digimon Emperor decides to strike! Can a group of (now) four Digidestined complete the task of successfully surviving? Find out next time! And to you Taiora fans…I apologize for not immediately getting to work on my next Taiora fanfic! I decided to give it a rest and see how you guys would like a Takari story. So…how'm I doin' so far? Please tell me in the reviews…  
  
To the "Taiora" groupies: Umm, this postponing won't dock my pay, will it? 


	3. Kari's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own you know what.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Kari's Missing Hope - Chapter 3  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
A huge noise was heard as the Digidestined went about the rote tasks of their (almost) daily routine after school, knocking over control spires (or sometimes defending themselves against possessed digimon), which were complements of the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"All right! There she goes!" exclaimed Digmon, Cody's drill-equipped, gold colored, Armor-Digivolved creature.  
  
"Well, another one bites the dust!" said Davis's digimon, the fire-wielding Flamedramon, with equal enthusiasm.  
  
Davis and Cody cheered and congratulated their partners, laughing and acting like the last couple of days never happened. Kari sat on a nearby rock, in complete silence. She wasn't exactly sure how the others persuaded her to come here today, but they did. Gatomon could tell by the look on her human partner's face that she really didn't want to be here. Kari was hoping that T.K. might call, of send her a letter in the mail, but entire family promised her that they'd contact her the second they received any word about T.K. Kari thought she was acting kind of foolish, but she couldn't help it. She missed T.K. so much, more than any of the others did. And she also wished that he was here, continuing to fight alongside with them, or that she was with him, regardless of wherever he was, or whatever he was doing.  
  
A sound in the distance got louder and louder, and the three kids turned their to see Yolei ride in (from the air) on her giant bird-like digimon, Halsemon. She swiftly got off her digimon, and stretched her arms and back.  
  
"So didja see anything, Yolei?" asked Davis.  
  
"Nothing at all!" she replied, shrugging. "There's as much sign of Ken as there's a hair on my grandpa's head!"  
  
"All the same, we'd better be on our guard!" Cody cautioned. "He could strike at anywhere, anytime!"  
  
"Hey, we're the Digidestined!" Davis assured. "We'll be ready for anything that lousy Ken can throw at us, right Kari?"  
  
He glanced back at Kari for backup, but Kari kept sitting there, with face down, staring at her pink sneakers. Gatomon sat close by, gently patting and rubbing her friend's back. And none of them needed to guess as to what Kari was thinking about.  
  
And speaking of which...  
  
"Ugh! There you go, Mom, that's the last of the boxes," T.K. said, slowly putting down his pile of boxes.  
  
"Good boy! What time is it?" asked Ms. Takaishi.  
  
T.K. looked at his digivice. Uh.about 3:47 p.m."  
  
His mom chuckled a little, clasping her hands together. "Well then, I'd say that all hard work deserves some reward! There's a diner not too far down the street. How about you and I go get something to eat?"  
  
"Umm...I'm not too hungry right now. Why don't we go there tonight for dinner?"  
  
"Deal! Well, I have to go finish some business uptown! I'll be back in a couple of hours!"  
  
"Okay, Mom!"  
  
"Oh, by the way...you can hook up my laptop to the wall if you want to e- mail your friends," Ms. Takaishi as she left.  
  
"Thanks, Mom!"  
  
T.K. looked around their new apartment. It was much bigger. There was more space for new furniture, appliances, and other whatnots! Ms. Takaishi was delighted to find that some of the expensive rent would be taken out of her pay. What a deal! (Umm, that's good, right?)  
  
His new bedroom was bigger, too. There was so much more room to do anything. Now T.K. wished his divorced family were still together, as there would be enough room for all four of them, not counting Patamon. He decided to call Matt that night and let him know how things were going. Matt and the other original Digidestined knew about T.K.'s leaving, and all of them politely said goodbye over the phone. At that moment, T.K. remembered in a panic that Patamon was in one of the boxes, and rushed back into the living room. But upon opening it, he found his digimon friend peacefully fast asleep. T.K. half-smiled at the cute sight and gently picked him up, but Patamon quickly awoke from his slumber.  
  
"Uhh...T.K., what's going on?"  
  
"Remember, we just moved?"  
  
"Oh, yeah...I took a short nap before your mom mentioned food..."  
  
"But it's for those who worked hard helping us get settled in..." T.K. said in a partially sarcastic tone.  
  
"Hey, I helped out!" Patamon protested. "Giving you moral support while trying to rest in those boxes at the same time is hard work! Harder than you think!"  
  
T.K. laughed. "Hey...don't worry Patamon. I promise I'll save you some food."  
  
T.K. then turned back to his digivice again. "Hmm, it's almost four. I wonder what the others are up to. They're probably in the Digiworld by now, destroying more control spires by the hundred."  
  
*********************  
  
Somewhere far away in the Digital World, a floating fortress hovered in the sky, partially hidden by clouds. The fortress was the headquarters and sometimes home of Kensuke "KEN" Ichijouji, the self-proclaimed Digimon Emperor. Always dressed in dark blue garb (with a matching cape), he casually sat down in his chair to observe different regions of the Digital World, specifically and primarily monitoring the activities of two things. The various digimon which (usually) roamed freely through the terrain, and a group of punks who, without warning, invaded his territory and private property, refitting it to a shape of their own selfish desires. At least...that was how he perceived things.  
  
" Oh, Master! Master!" cried a low, nervous voice. It was his lowly assistant, Wormon. He had the shape of a small, dark-green...worm. Whatever was on his mind, one could tell that it was urgent. But then, Wormon almost always seemed to be the worrisome type.  
  
The Emperor averted his gaze from the monitors to his unworthy "sidekick", as the expression on his face changed to utter annoyance, though sometimes it was hard to tell, due to the fact that he wore dark glasses, completely covering his eyes. The Digimon Emperor spoke as only he did to those who were either loyal or otherwise...short and harsh.  
  
"Wormon, what is it?! I believe I specifically told you never to bother me, but you seem to be a natural at it! Whatever you have to say, make it quick, and then get out of my sight!"  
  
"Uh...umm...well, master..." Wormon stuttered. "Some of your controlled digimon spies have received word...one of the other kids is missing!"  
  
"And how exactly does this affect me!?!"  
  
"W-well...i-it does make them an easier and umm, smaller target to strike at...that is, if you wanted to..."  
  
The Emperor put his hand up to his chin to think.  
  
"Hmm. As much as I hate to admit it...you're right. One less annoying kid to put up with does make them a more vulnerable target. It has been a while since I tried to destroy them, hasn't it? But I suppose now's a good a time as any. Get some of my creatures in their vicinity ready, Wormon."  
  
He put his hand to a console, and pressed a few buttons. A second later a screen appeared out thin air, revealing an image of the four Digidestined, talking among themselves. Wormon rushed off to get everything ready, while an evil grin, full of anticipation and malice slowly emerged over the Emperor's face.  
  
*********************  
  
"Man, I could do this all day! Knockin' over control spires is easier than lickin' stamps!" Davis declared.  
  
"Don't you mean 'easier then pie'?" asked Cody.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Yolei and Cody (and their respective digimon, including Davis's) laughed. Kari wished she felt like laughing along with the rest of them, but no such luck. Her mind was still stuck on T.K. Yolei immediately noticed and sat herself down next to her friend.  
  
"Hey Kari, Yolei, ya gotta keep workin'! We can't stop now!" Davis yelled from far away.  
  
"Umm...hey, guys..." Yolei said. "We're kinda thirsty. I saw some vending machines over the next couple hills or so. Why don't you go us some drinks?"  
  
"Uhh...sure, Yolei. C'mon, Cody."  
  
And quicker than you could say, "licketysplit", the two boys and their digimon were gone.  
  
Kari once again sighed, and wedged her head between her hands, arms leaning against her knees.  
  
"Hey, Kari..." Yolei began. "Don't worry so much...T.K. hasn't forgotten you."  
  
"It's more than that...I really miss him...I'm sorry, I just can't help it."  
  
"Nobody's blaming you, Kari."  
  
"I've known him for a such long time..."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would make you feel pretty close to him..."  
  
"Actually...I've felt close to him ever since he protected me..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yolei asked with growing curiosity.  
  
"Well...that's kind of a long story, Yolei..."  
  
"Hey, we have the time."  
  
Kari scratched her head to think. Should she tell Yolei or not? Truth be told, Kari felt a more confidence in revealing her story to a fellow girl than a boy.  
  
Sighing again, she reluctantly replied, "Okay."  
  
She then took a long, deep breath before starting to talk.  
  
"...it all took place about four years ago..."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Yolei interrupted. "Are we gonna switch into some sort of flashback sequence here?"  
  
Kari paused, not wanting to really break the truth to her...  
  
"..."  
  
"KARI?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Great," Yolei sarcastically muttered.  
  
*********************  
  
FOUR YEARS EARLIER...  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in Odaiba. In the nearby park, lots of children were participating in various activities, like exercises or sports or anything equally fun. Being midday, this was the time when the most number of kids were present, sometimes making it tough to share things like the jungle gym, slide, etc.  
  
At 1:24 p.m., an eleven-year old boy (wearing a pair of goggles around his head) named Tai, escorted his little sister, Kari, to the park to let her run around.  
  
"Now Kari...you be careful, all right? That jungle gym can get pretty high. And you let me know if any other kids give you any trouble, okay?"  
  
"I will...thanks, big bro," Kari said, sweetly smiling as only a cute eight- year old could.  
  
Tai smiled back and gently shooed her to go play. His younger sister wasted no time in committing attempted fun.  
  
"Hey, Tai!" said a familiar voice. Tai turned around to see a blonde- haired boy his age wearing a green (sleeveless) shirt, and dark blue pants. It was his friend, Matt, with a little boy at his side dressed in green. Tai recognized him as Matt's little brother, T.K.  
  
Tai greeted both of them kindly and Matt also shooed his brother to go ahead. Matt and Tai sat down on a bench to watch their siblings play and run around.  
  
"Hey, Tai! Lookit me!" Kari yelled as she held on to the monkey bars.  
  
"Not too high, Kari!" Tai yelled back, with some caution in his voice.  
  
Matt and Tai laughed and leaned back on the bench.  
  
"So why are you here, Matt?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh, Mom made him drag ME out to the park, since she was too busy," he calmly replied. "You?"  
  
"I promised Kari that I'd take her out somewhere today...and this seemed like a good place."  
  
Matt nodded in acknowledgement, while Tai noticed that Matt appeared more cheerful than usual.  
  
"Gee, you look happy," Tai noted. "Having a good hair day?"  
  
Matt smirked. "Yeah, right. I guess all this spending all this extra time with T.K., well...it's raised my spirits a bit."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Besides...there isn't much else to do. Since Dad's outta town, I hafta stay with him and Mom for a while."  
  
"You look you're holding up okay."  
  
"I am...y'know, last night I read...told him a poem." ("T.K.'s Bedtime Poem", to be precise.)  
  
"YOU? A poet???" Tai asked, somewhat surprised. "That's something I'd pay to see."  
  
Matt lightly chuckled, until T.K. and Kari came running towards them. "Matt! Matt!" T.K. said excitedly.  
  
"What, what?"  
  
"Cantcha hear it?" T.K. asked impatiently.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Wait a sec, I hear it too..." said Tai, opening up his ears.  
  
The three pairs of eyes tried to look in the direction of the sound. It was every kid's immediate desire...the ice cream truck.  
  
"Matt, can I have an ice cream cone? Can I? PLEASE?"  
  
Matt dug into his pockets, but didn't come up with much change. He put on a worried face. Suddenly, Tai put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, no prob, dude!" Tai said cheerfully. "I got some money! It's all on me! I'll buy some ice cream for all of us!"  
  
Kari and T.K. cheered. "YAY!!!"  
  
"Oh, uh...thanks, man." Matt replied.  
  
"I'll have strawberry!" said Kari.  
  
"I want rocky road!" exclaimed T.K.  
  
"Mint for me!" added Matt.  
  
Tai scratched his head. "Well, uh...I guess that leaves chocolate for moi."  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a few!" Tai said, leaving for the ice cream truck.  
  
"Ooh, T.K.? I gotta run to the bathroom, I'll just be a sec," said Matt. "But you be careful, all right?"  
  
"Gotcha!" T.K. almost yelled. Matt then, too, was gone.  
  
"C'mon, Kari! Let's go play in the sandbox!"  
  
"Okay!" The two friends laughed as they made their way there.  
  
T.K.'s cheerfulness was infectious, as Kari couldn't help but smile. But trouble arose sooner than either the two friends could anticipate. It wasn't until the voices were heard that Kari and T.K. reacted.  
  
"Hey, whaddya ya think you're doin'?" It seemed like the voice was directed more at Kari. As T.K. looked up, he saw two boys about his age, but bigger. He immediately recognized them as his classmates. Not only were they just plain mean, but they pushed around girls, too. And T.K. knew that this would mean trouble and more for Kari.  
  
"Huh?" said Kari, also looking up at the boys.  
  
"You heard me," said Toji, the bigger of the two. "Everybody knows this sandbox is for BOYS, not GIRLS!"  
  
"Well, gee...I didn't!" said Kari, trying to stand up to the two bullies.  
  
"Of course, you're not supposed to know...WE tell you that!" said Yoshi, the other boy.  
  
"Hey! You dummies leave my friend alone!" T.K. yelled angrily.  
  
"Why are you siding with HER?!" asked Yoshi. "She has COOTIES!" (Sorry, I just HAD to add that...)  
  
"For your information, this sandbox is for anybody who wants to play in here!" T.K. stated firmly.  
  
"Yeah...anybody except your little friend!" Toji quickly shot back.  
  
"But..." T.K. stammered.  
  
"It's okay..." Kari said, somberly. "I'll go..."  
  
"That's right! Get lost, 'cootie girl'!" said Yoshi. Kari slowly got up to exit the-  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
Kari, Toji, and Yoshi jumped in the air at T.K.'s outburst.  
  
"Huh?" all three of them asked simultaneously.  
  
"You're wrong! Kari doesn't hafta leave just because YOU guys said so! If anything, this box should be for anyone except you goons!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Make us, geek!" Toji said, pushing Kari down on her bottom.  
  
Kari landed with an audible "oof". Other little kids might have cried, but not Kari. She wasn't the type to usually cry, and her brother had taught her to be strong, even though Tai also said that it was okay to cry. But she did feel quite intimidated, and T.K. noticed the subtle fear in her eyes. The two bullies laughed heartily, as if they had just easily overcome some sort of monumental adventure.  
  
(However, T.K. and Kari knew much more about that sort of thing, if you know what I mean.)  
  
Now T.K.'s mind was on fire. Enough was enough. Seeing his best friend get pushed down, and then laughed at was just too much.  
  
"Rrrrrr!!!!" went T.K. as he acted on impulse without thinking.  
  
In the heat of the moment, he charged into Toji with his arms stretched out of front of him. The bigger kid never saw it coming, and didn't have a chance. In less than a second, he went down, backing into Yoshi, who also went down. Both boys landed on the ground on THEIR bottoms with an audible "oof". T.K. had to laugh, and even though Kari knew that two wrongs didn't make a right, she found herself laughing as well.  
  
Naturally, Toji didn't take kindly to being pushed over, literally, and even less by someone smaller than him. He got up, and brushed some dirt off his sleeve, as did Yoshi.  
  
Now Toji was the one who was angry, and now HIS mind was on fire. But T.K., remembering the behavior of his big brother Matt, decided to play it cool, too. Shining it on, he pulled down the skin below his eye and stuck out his tongue at the boys.  
  
"YOU'RE DUST, T.K.!!!"  
  
"No...you are!"  
  
With that, he picked up a handful of dust and tiny stones, and threw it with all his might. It didn't get in their eyes, but it was enough to get them increasingly angry. The boys tried to grab T.K., but to no avail, as he continued his "attack", throwing more sticks and stones at them. Kari was still down on the ground, but as she watched the scene play out in front of her, she saw the look of protection and true friendship on T.K.'s face. Kari's eyes twinkled, and a small tear fell from her eye, and her lips slowly but steadily curled into a very warm smile.  
  
Meanwhile Toji and Yoshi were going through a world of hurt. (Sort of.)  
  
"Ow! Ow! Cut it out! T.K., c'mon! Stop it!" said the two boys, between collisions between them and things being thrown at them.  
  
"Then tell Kari that you're sorry! And make it sound like you mean it, or I'll knock your heads together that they'll go all spinny!"  
  
Koji grumbled. And muttered something that sounded like, "im...sr...y..."  
  
"What was that?" demanded T.K.  
  
"I'M SORRY!!!" the two boys yelled.  
  
"Good, now get outta here! Go on, get!" T.K. said, pointing in a direction out of Kari's vicinity.  
  
The two boys hung their heads in partial shame and embarrassment, while T.K. helped Kari to her feet.  
  
"T.K.'s got a girlfriend! T.K.'s got a girlfriend!" the boys teasingly chanted in one last attempt.  
  
"GO AWAY!" T.K. yelled, throwing a semi-big stick at them. The two boys then ran away for good.  
  
Immediately Tai appeared (ran) on the scene, two ice cream cones in each hand. At that same moment, Matt came running out of the John, in partial panic. (He probably heard everything from inside it.)  
  
"Kari, are you okay?!?" Tai asked. "I saw those boys bothering you and-"  
  
Kari gave a reassuring smile. "It's fine, bro. I'm okay now."  
  
"T.K., what happened here???" Matt asked worriedly.  
  
"Some goons from my class were pickin' on Kari," T.K. responded in a partially angry tone. "But I got rid of 'em."  
  
"Way to go, T.K.!" Tai exclaimed, handing out the ice cream cones.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
T.K. then turned to Kari, looking serious. "I'm sorry, Kari...I know I acted like a jerk in front of y-"  
  
But T.K. was cut off by Kari, who wrapped her arms around T.K.'s neck in a warm hug.  
  
"Are you kidding? You were so cool n' brave! You're my hero, T.K.!" she said happily.  
  
"Aww, well...I dunno 'bout that..." he said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well, I think you are...so here ya go."  
  
T.K. wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that last statement until he saw her closing her eyes and planting a big, wet one on his cheek.  
  
"Mwha!" she said, breaking off the kiss. BOTH of them were blushing (almost) furiously.  
  
"Whoa!" T.K. sputtered. "Yuck!" T.K. quickly wiped his chin with his green sleeve.  
  
Tai chuckled, but stopped when he got a good look at Matt.  
  
"What?" he asked with some apprehension, noticing Tai's glances.  
  
"Uh, Matt...your pants..." Tai pointed. Matt looked downward.  
  
"GAH!!!" was all he could say before turning around.  
  
Tai, Kari, and T.K. laughed at the situation while licking their ice cream cones.  
  
*********************  
  
SKIPPING "BACK TO THE FUTURE"...  
  
Kari had the same twinkling look in her eyes as she finished her story. "And since that day, I had always felt something for T.K., and.I knew that he was the one. So y'see, Yolei-"  
  
She wasn't sure why she hadn't heard it sooner, but Yolei, Hawkmon, and Gatomon were sobbing their brains out from the story.  
  
"AWW...SNIFF...TH...THAT WAS SOOOOOO SWEET!!!" Yolei cried out.  
  
"SNIFF...WHO KNEW THAT...T.K. HAD SUCH A BIG HEART!!!" sobbed Gatomon.  
  
"IT...IT'S HORRIBLE...SNIFFLE...I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY!" cried Hawkmon.  
  
Kari kept some distance from the group, so as not to get wet. She checked her pockets for a tissue and found one.  
  
"Umm...here...?" she offered.  
  
But the mood was broken as Davis, Cody, and their digimon came back, in a panic.  
  
"You guys, we got trouble!" yelled Davis.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" asked Kari.  
  
"The kind that comes in big, flashing, neon letters!" warned Cody.  
  
And Cody was right. Coming not too far behind was a giant Shellmon, a giant digimon that looked like a some sort of reptile with a big shell on its back. And around the shell...was a dark ring.  
  
"Where'd that thing come from??? We're nowhere near the sea!" asked Yolei.  
  
"I'll give ya three guesses, Yolei," answered Davis. "And the answer starts with 'Digimon' and ends with 'Emperor'."  
  
"He just won't give up!" Cody said angrily.  
  
"You think just four Digidestined will be able to do the job?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Only one way to find out..." said Davis. "...LET'S DO IT!!!"  
  
*********************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Whew! I'm so glad I got this done! I'm not sure why I took so long with this chapter, so don't ask! Well, I got absolutely what I've got in mind for the others, so if you readers have any suggestions, give 'em to me in the reviews and I'll take them under consideration! (I can't make any promises, but if I use any of your ideas I WILL credit you!) Well, 'til next chapter! Sayonara!  
  
*singing* (You ain't nothin' but a hound dog...) 


	4. Headaches & Heartaches

I + don't + own + digimon = disclaimer.  
  
  
  
Kari's Missing Hope - Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Get ready, guys!" warned Davis.  
  
All four children stood ready as an overly grown Shellmon raced over the hill towards them.  
  
"Geez, is this guy way overweight or what?!?" asked a panicky Yolei.  
  
"Cody, let's you and me attack first! Yolei, you and Kari follow up after us!" Davis ordered.  
  
"Gotcha!" she answered. Hawkmon had already armor-digivoled back into Halsemon, and readied itself for battle. Turning to Kari, Yolei noticed that her friend had an unsure look on her face. Yolei walked over to Kari. "Kari, were you listening at all to Davis???…I can't believe I just said that!"  
  
"Um…uh…"  
  
"Look, I know how much you miss T.K., but this isn't the time!" Yolei almost yelled.  
  
"You…I'm sorry, Yolei…you're right." Kari hastily wiped away a tear, and put on a determined expression. "You ready to fight, Gatomon?" she asked turning to her feline friend.  
  
"I am if you are."  
  
The two locked eyes with each other and nodded simultaneously. Kari then raised her digivice up.  
  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
Kari's digivice started to glow, creating as an almost blinding pink light. Gatomon began to glow pink as well, until her features couldn't be seen. The cat-like digimon changed into a bigger version of herself, her face became covered with something that looked like a mask, resembling her actual facial features, giant white wings sprouted from her back, and gold- colored gauntlet-type armor appeared on her front paws and shoulders.  
  
"NEFERTIMON! THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!!!"  
  
The awesome sights of digimon digivolving never ceased to amaze Kari, whom hopped on Nefertimon's back in preparation to leap into the fray and join the others.  
  
"Let's do it, Cody!" Davis said.  
  
"Digmon! Do your thing!" Cody yelled to his partner. Davis did likewise with Flamedramon.  
  
The two digimon stood in the direction of Shellmon. Neither of the digimon budged an inch, but they raised their fists to initiate the first (and second) shot.  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!!!"  
  
"GOLD RUSH!!!"  
  
As soon the words were spoken, speeding fireballs and drilling missiles launched from the bodies of the two digimon. Shellmon stopped in its tracks to brace itself from the incoming projectiles. Unfortunately the attacks simply bounced off of the gigantic sea monster.  
  
The two kids and their respective digimon watched in shock as Shellmon continued its rampage towards them.  
  
"Aww, no good!" complained Davis.  
  
"It didn't work!" noted Cody.  
  
"Get back!" Flamedramon heroically yelled in caution.  
  
"GRAWWWWWWL!!!!!" Shellmon let out a fearful roar and accelerated towards the digimon. Forming its two hands into fists, it punched outward, slamming into Davis and Cody's digimon with incredible strength and speed.  
  
"Ahh!" Flamedramon yelled in pain, as he got knocked backwards even farther than the kids were standing. At that moment, Digmon wished he could fly out of Shellmon's range, and tried (in vain) to quickly attack again.  
  
"GOLD RU-…oof!"  
  
Digmon winced in pain as he fell face-first into the ground.  
  
"Our turn now!" Yolei declared. "Halsemon, go for it!"  
  
The eagle-like digimon flew towards the enemy with indescribable speed and accuracy, but he didn't have a chance to attack, as Shellmon grabbed Halsemon by its beak, and threw it back further than Flamedramon had landed. Luckily, Yolei wasn't riding him.  
  
From far up in the sky, Kari, riding Nefertimon, got a more than clear view of what events transpired down on the battlefield.  
  
"Whoa! Didja see that, Nefertimon? Shellmon threw the others around like rag dolls!" Kari commented.  
  
"Then we'll just have to do our best to keep to keep our distance!" Nefertimon added. "ROSETTA STONE!!!"  
  
Giant tombstones immediately appeared out of Nefertimon's back and were headed straight for Shellmon. But Shellmon again successfully retaliated, launching huge blasts of water at Nefertimon's attack.  
  
"HYDRO BLASTER!!!" The attack was blocked in less than five seconds.  
  
"No…" Kari said, worried.  
  
"Don't worry, Kari…as long as we're up here, he shouldn't be able to get to…huh?"  
  
The last thing either of them saw before blacking out was another huge blast of water invading their eyesight and filling their lungs.  
  
*********************  
  
"So…how goes it, T.K.?"  
  
"Oh…it's no doubt gonna take some getting used to, but it'll probably be easy getting used to a BIGGER apartment."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, rub it in."  
  
T.K. laughed. It didn't take too long for him to unload most of his stuff, and Patamon was easily making himself at home, so T.K. decided to call his brother Matt via the telephone.  
  
"No…what I meant was…well, you DO miss all of us, don'cha?"  
  
"Of course I do!" T.K. assured his brother.  
  
"So…whaddya think the Davis and the others are doing?" Matt asked.  
  
T.K. did his best to think up a simple answer. "Aww, who knows…probably in the Digital World, saving the day, no doubt."  
  
"Heh…" Matt began. "Feels like we never get a break, huh?"  
  
"Guess not," T.K. agreed. "We never get to just wake up and get some fresh air…"  
  
*********************  
  
"Wake up, Kari! C'mon, wake up!"  
  
"Breath, just breath."  
  
"That's it, inhale some fresh air!"  
  
Voices picked at Kari's ears like…something that picks. Her recent encounter with a hydro blast knocked her out cold, as well as Gatomon, who regained consciousness sooner. As her eyes slowly opened, she saw at least five or six faces – human and digimon – watching over her with worry. Another thing she noticed was a mild headache, pounding into her already splintered thoughts.  
  
"Geez, d…did anybody get the number of the fire truck that ran over me?" she asked, partially out of it.  
  
Everybody sighed in relief.  
  
"Mmm…ooh, boy…what hit me?"  
  
Yolei was the first to speak. "Take it easy, Kari. You and Gatomon practically swallowed half a river."  
  
"Sh…Shellmon?"  
  
"Yeah," said Cody. "You two got blasted hard. You'd be worm food if Halsemon hadn't recovered quickly and caught you."  
  
"Flamedramon and Digmon managed to hold Shellmon off while we got you to a safe distance," Yolei added.  
  
"How?!?" asked Kari. "That monster made us look like Davis's soccer team on a GOOD day!"  
  
"Hey!" complained Davis.  
  
"Well…" Yolei said, thinking back. "The two of them used pieces of the control spire to beat back Shellmon, like a big stick."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't as easy as it looked!" Veemon complained. "That Shellmon was stronger than usual! Stronger than it should've been!"  
  
"But how is that possible?" asked Cody.  
  
"Hey…who knows exactly what Ken does to the digimon he experiments with?" Davis said.  
  
"Look, we should be thankful that we were able to get outta that mess with our skins intact. Let's get home, and get some rest. Especially you, Kari," Yolei stated.  
  
Kari slowly nodded and the Digidestined made their way to the television screen from which they came.  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile, T.K. and his Mom were having a somewhat peaceful meal down at the neighborhood diner. The diner was well known throughout the town, and many people came there for any kind of meal during the day. T.K. was pleasantly surprised at the quality of the food he was eating. Patamon will be sorry he missed this, he thought.  
  
"…so your new school is pretty famous. I've heard it's pretty hard to get into."  
  
T.K. didn't really have much opinion on what school he attended, as long as he could get a good education. Granted, he wasn't the top student in the nation, but school was important to him, all the same.  
  
"If it's a tough school to get accepted into, then how'd you 'sneak' me in?" T.K. asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ms. Takaishi winked. "Trade secret."  
  
T.K. was sometimes very curious, but quickly decided that he didn't want to know. As both of them got up to leave, Ms. Takaishi handed him the keys to the car, while heading to the cashier to pay for the dinner. But before T.K. could reach for the door to exit the diner, it opened up first and a girl (almost) ran inside and smashed into him so hard that he fell backwards on the floor on his butt, and his hat flew off.  
  
"Oh, geez, I'm SO sorry!" said the girl apologetically, helping him up. "I'm really sorry, but I was so hungry for some eats, that I ran here!"  
  
T.K. glanced at the girl standing before him. She was about his height, with pale brown eyes, and brown hair to match; longer than Kari's, going down to the bottom of her neck. T.K. was a little surprised that she wasn't wearing anything fancy or flashy. Just a simple pink T-shirt (with a pocket on the right side), black jean shorts, your everyday trademark white socks (those are the ONLY kind I wear…!), and black n' white sneakers. (Those, too.)  
  
"Uh, hey…no problem…I shoulda been watching where I was going!" T.K. stammered.  
  
"No way, it was MY fault!" she said with a VERY cute giggle.  
  
T.K. found himself laughing a bit, as well. "Okay, have it your way, I'm too tired to argue. I gotta get going. See ya!"  
  
"Gotcha! Don't worry, I'll pay you back, I promise!"  
  
"How do you know we'll see each other again?" he asked before taking his first step out of the diner.  
  
The girl had a strange (suspicious?) look on her cute face "I got a feelin' we'll bump into each other again soon…just you wait."  
  
"Uh…okay." That was about all he say.  
  
Upon arriving (at his new) home, T.K. found Patamon contentedly playing his video games at the television in the bedroom. For someone who didn't seem to know much about electronics, Patamon sure remembered how to hook up the video game system. T.K. put the Styrofoam (Ugh!) container of food down beside his little friend. Funny, he thought. Sometimes it's so hard to believe that this little football shaped buddy is really the heroic and brave Angemon. (I can't believe it, either.)  
  
Leaving his digimon friend to his games, he headed into the living room to check the answering machine for any messages. There was only one…from Tai. T.K. pressed the button to listen.  
  
  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"Hey T.K., I'm not sure you'll listen to this message right away since you're unpacking, but I'm calling, all the same. Look, uh…Kari's been pretty sad since you left. Maybe you could give her a shout, huh? Well, see ya later…hopefully."  
  
*BEEP*  
  
  
  
T.K. exhaled heavily. What should he do? He was worried about what she might say. Maybe I went too far when I kissed her…it was probably a bad idea, anyway. She's probably mad or at least confused about the whole thing. On the other hand, it would be nice to talk to her again…but I don't know if I can do it…  
  
*********************  
  
No one was home when Kari and Gatomon walked into her apartment. But it was probably all for the best in her case. She felt so worn out that she probably wouldn't be able to successfully hide her fatigue. Kari, not feeling very hungry, half-stumbled into her bedroom, while Gatomon got some milk and cookies, and plopped down on the couch in front of the boob tube.  
  
Never before had Kari so intensely saw going bed as a treasure. Already changed into her pink pajamas, she slipped into bed and under the covers. But try as she might, she couldn't get comfortable. Not surprisingly, her thought once again drifted to T.K. However, now was thinking about his absence from the battle today. It was difficult to describe the exact atmosphere of the situation, but without T.K.…it was noticeably different. Then she thought about their perfect, shared kiss. Kari sighed and blushed as she thought more and more about it. But something else about it was bothering her. Was it simply a sweet goodbye kiss? Or something more?  
  
*RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG*  
  
Kari slowly picked up the phone and answered. "Look, whoever this is, I'm too tired to-"  
  
All traces of fatigue dissolved as she heard the voice on the other end…  
  
"Hey, Kari."  
  
"T.K.!!!"  
  
"Hey there. How are-"  
  
"T.K., I've missed you so much!!!" Kari almost yelled into the receiver.  
  
Well, at least she's not mad, thought T.K. "Y-yeah…me, too. Umm…how are you guys?"  
  
Kari sighed in relief that T.K. actually decided to call, but it was incredibly difficult to mask her excitement.  
  
"We're okay, I guess…but…"  
  
"W…what? Did something bad happen?"  
  
"That's an understatement…the Digimon Emperor decided that it was a good day to wallop us with an overly strong Shellmon…and of the human half of the team…I was only one who was all wet in this end."  
  
T.K. felt a heavy wave of guilt wash over him. "Oh, Kari…I'm really sorry, I should have been there to protect you or something…"  
  
Try as he might, he couldn't find the right words to say.  
  
"Hey, don't worry…I'm a little shaky, and a little wet…but I'll be fine."  
  
T.K. cleared his throat. "So, uh…how are the others?"  
  
Kari was disappointed that he suddenly changed the subject, but he would want to know about the others, naturally.  
  
"They're okay. More embarrassed than injured, hopefully. That Shellmon made our digimon look like a scrub team. Believe me, you and Patamon saved yourselves a world of hurt today."  
  
The two close friends laughed, but T.K. really hoped that Kari was slightly exaggerating.  
  
"Umm…what I meant was…they miss me too, right?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Oh, of course they do!" Kari answered quickly.  
  
"That's…good to hear."  
  
"Yeah. We all…miss you."  
  
There was a horrible, nauseating, and nearly unbearable silence for the next ten seconds. Until Kari decided to push the subject a little bit further.  
  
"I…I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too, Kari. And again…I'm sorry that I wasn't there to fight alongside with you today. I'm sorry I let you down."  
  
"You could never let me down…really, T.K., it's okay." Kari replied.  
  
"No, Kari…it's not okay. I…I really care about you…a lot." T.K. said as he started to blush. Geez, that was hard to say!, he thought to himself.  
  
Kari truly felt as though he had softly stroked her heart with those words, and she began to blush as well. She couldn't help but smile now.  
  
"T.K.…I care about you too…a lot."  
  
"Well…" said T.K.  
  
"Well…" said Kari.  
  
"Goodnight, Kari. Hope you feel better soon."  
  
"Goodnight, T.K. I hope so too." But I'll be back at 100% when you're with me again, she thought.  
  
Both of them paused again.  
  
"T.K.?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"…I…I miss you," she said again, sounding like she was ready to cry.  
  
"I miss you, too…" he almost whispered.  
  
With all that said, Kari and T.K. looked at their phone receivers, and slowly (and reluctantly) hung up. T.K. sighed and glanced out his bedroom window, looking at the new neighborhood, wondering what tomorrow would bring. As Kari turned out the lights and sadly lied down in bed, she wished with all her heart that T.K. would come out of nowhere and have her run away with him into paradise.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
It is my sad and tragic duty to announce that I am afflicted with a ravaging disease called…"Writer's Block." Unfortunately, I have no idea where to proceed from here, so don't be surprised if I can't get the next chapter up quickly. But on the lighter side of things, it would be interesting to see if any of you readers and reviewers have any suggestions on where I should go with this story! If anybody thinks they have a good idea, then I will most certainly take it under consideration, and you WILL be credited if I use any of them! Well, that's enough for now! I'm tired, Goodnight! 


	5. Meet May Hanaka

.nomigiD nwo t'nod I. :remialcsiD  
  
  
  
Kari's Missing Hope - Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"T.K.! Time for school! So get up!" Ms. Takaishi yelled to her son.  
  
"Ugh...I'm comin', I'm comin'." T.K. groaned, pulling the covers off of himself.  
  
The first hour of the morning would have seemed like a complete blur for T.K., had he not been transferred to a new school. Thankfully, the school used some (or most of) the same books from T.K.'s old school, so he simply took them with him when he moved. To make a good impression for himself, he decided to leave early for school. Plus, it would give him a good chance to scope out the place. Since there wasn't any digiport (much less a computer) to access the Digital World at this new school, (at least, not any that he knew of,) there was no need to bring Patamon along. Thinking back, he was real glad that he met Yolei and Cody before he went off to school that first day. Never again did he have to walk to school alone. Was it fate? Who knows? Maybe. But now it was different. For the first time in a while, as he walked to his new school, he realized that...  
  
...he was alone.  
  
Or was he?  
  
Upon arrival he was somewhat amazed by the school's appearance. It was much bigger than his old one, and he saw boys and girls (older than him) entering (or exiting) the school, in sophisticated school uniforms. He was relieved when he took notice of students his age not being restricted to a dress code.  
  
Hmm, he thought. As T.K. partially roamed the giant hallways, he continuously glanced at his new schedule and a small map of the inside of the area. Looking more and more through the school he saw that it was an old building. The doors had old knobs (and keyholes), the pillars were made of some strong material (like marble or something...it's late, I don't know what I'm talking about.), old statues of angels, cats and birds were seen in every ceiling or corner, and even the lockers were elegant-looking.  
  
(How can lockers be elegant???)  
  
"Hmm...Room 313...that's my homeroom...ah, there it is!"  
  
T.K. peeked through the door's window, and saw a homeroom noticeably bigger than his old one, as well as kids talking and laughing with each other. With everything he had seen so far, the school was in many ways, far superior to his old school. T.K. couldn't help but be impressed with the whole place.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he reached for the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door.  
  
*********************  
  
"Well, I'm off!" said Tai, putting on his green school jacket, but then he paused to think. "Oh, yeah...that's right. Mom and Dad left early."  
  
Picking up his bookbag, he realized that Kari was nowhere to be seen. Getting curious (and a might suspicious), he peered into the bedroom which he and his sister shared. Upon turning the knob, he heard a deep and long sigh. Opening the door all the way, he saw Kari, still in her pajamas, and still lying in bed. Tai and Kari cared for each other very much, being close siblings and all so he gently put down his bag, and walked over to the bed, and climbed the ladder to the top bunk.  
  
"Kari?" he said peering over her.  
  
Kari's eyes were half-open and she seemed only slightly aware of his presence.  
  
"Hey, you gonna get up? You'll be late for school. C'mon, if you hurry I'll buy you some breakfast on the way."  
  
The younger Kamiya sibling slowly turned her head over to her brother and responded, "No thanks, bro. I'm not feeling well today."  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that. You sick or something?"  
  
"Yeah, my...heart is aching."  
  
Tai nodded, knowing what was going on. "Still miss him, huh?"  
  
Kari sadly nodded. It was a kick hearing from him last night, but that didn't at all change the fact that she missed him dearly.  
  
"Do Mom and Dad know...?" Tai asked.  
  
Kari nodded again. "Yeah...that and given the fact I got bushwacked by Shellmon in yesterday's battle in the Digiworld, I feel pretty worn out."  
  
Now Tai nodded. "I understand, Kari. Enjoy your 'day off'."  
  
Tai turned to get down off the ladder, but he turned back to Kari. "One thing, Kari...wherever T.K. is right now, I'm sure he's thinking about you."  
  
Kari did her best to smile. "Thanks, bro."  
  
"Anytime, sis." Tai said, smiling too. Tai reached over to Kari and gave her a warm hug. "Feel better, okay?"  
  
"I'll try...tell the others I won't be in today."  
  
Still smiling, he nodded. Letting himself down from the ladder, he picked up his bookbag, slowly closed the door, petted the family cat, Miko, and left for school.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at T.K.'s new school, things were already under way.  
  
  
  
The homeroom teacher repeated what happened last year at the beginning of the school semester, introducing a certain someone, and telling the kids in the class that-  
  
"...we have a new student today!"  
  
T.K. was a little nervous as he took off his hat and slowly bowed before his new class. He introduced himself as the teacher wrote the new student's name on the blackboard.  
  
"Umm, hi. I'm T.K. Takaishi. It's nice to meet you all."  
  
Whispers and chatter quickly began, as the teacher briefly talked to T.K. But unfortunately, the mingling wasn't quiet enough to evade T.K.'s ears. Little bits and pieces of chatter made their way into hearing range, and feelings of nervousness rose as one thing became certain...they were all talking about HIM.  
  
"Lookit that guy! He doesn't look so special!"  
  
"How'd someone like him get into THIS school?"  
  
"Ooh, get a good shot of his face! He's kinda cute! Hee, hee!"  
  
T.K. exhaled heavily and wiped his already sweaty forehead, turning his attention back to the teacher.  
  
"All right, T.K., let's find you an empty seat! Ah...there's one in the back row...go ahead."  
  
T.K. nodded, and received multiple glances as he made his to the back of the classroom.  
  
The rows were in groups of four, and there was a girl on the left, and to the right was another girl with tied-up brown hair, wearing thick (coke- bottle) glasses, and a boy in the seat to the far right. Needless to say, all three of them were staring at him. The girl with the glasses eyed him strangely, but closely.  
  
(Y'know, the kind of glasses with circles/spirals on them???)  
  
"Uh...hi...?" was all he could get out.  
  
*********************  
  
Back at T.K.'s old school, everything was the same at first glance, but Davis, Yolei, and Cody noticed that Kari was now "missing."  
  
"She's not missing!" declared Yolei to her two friends.  
  
Passing each other in the school hallways, the three Digidestined briefly spoke to each other.  
  
"I bet she's still sad about T.K. going away," Cody guessed.  
  
"This can't happen! Our job in the Digiworld is gonna slow down more if we keep losing people!" Davis noted.  
  
"Calm down, Davis!" Yolei said, slightly annoyed. "We haven't lost anyone! T.K. may have moved away, but he's still part of the team!"  
  
*********************  
  
For the last few minutes of homeroom, T.K. felt as if everyone was watching him. And that was probably because everyone WAS watching him. Or at the very least, each student took at least five glances in his direction. It seemed almost like an eternity until the bell rang. T.K. picked up his bag and attempted to look over his schedule again to find his next class, but not before the teacher stopped him.  
  
"May?" asked the teacher.  
  
T.K. turned his head, and saw the glasses-wearing girl standing behind him.  
  
"Yes, sir?" the girl replied.  
  
"Listen, I've checked T.K.'s schedule. And since he's in most of your classes, why don't you show him around?"  
  
"You can count on me, sir!" she said in a moderately cheerful tone, giving the teacher a mock salute.  
  
Turning back to T.K. she asked, "Well, shall we go?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, sure," T.K. said, somewhat nervously.  
  
As they walked out of the classroom and into the hall, the girl-  
  
  
  
"HEY!"  
  
  
  
...uh, I mean MAY, wasted no time in breaking the ice.  
  
"Well, well...so we meet again."  
  
"Do we know each other?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Oh, come ON. Don't tell me that you've forgotten me already! It's ME!"  
  
Swiftly removing her round, thick glasses, and untying the small ponytail on the top of her head, T.K. immediately recognized her as-  
  
"The girl from the diner!" he said, surprised.  
  
"Now you're getting it!" she said happily. "My name's Maico Hanaka, but as you know by now, everyone just calls me May. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me from my wardrobe!"  
  
T.K. looked over her, noticing that she was indeed wearing the same (or another set of the same) clothes she wore at the diner the previous night.  
  
"Oh, yeah...sorry about that," T.K. stated, laughing a little.  
  
"Forget it...I already have."  
  
The two laughed at her response, as they made their way to their next class.  
  
As the first half of the day progressed, May helped T.K. ease into the new school. She told him what to expect in terms of homework and teacher attitude alike, introduced him to some of her friends, and steered him away from bookworm nerds and annoying bullies. It was a beautiful Spring day outside so T.K. and May ate lunch under a cherry blossom tree.  
  
"You just moved here, huh? So whaddya think of the school and neighborhood so far?" May asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"S'okay, I guess. But I just moved here a couple days ago, so I haven't had a chance to settle in yet," T.K. replied, sipping some hot soup from a thermos.  
  
"I see...well, trust me when I say that in this school...you're with good company."  
  
"I'm sure I am...hey..."  
  
"Hey, what?"  
  
"Umm...why do you were those thick glasses?"  
  
"Well...they kinda help me see, if you know what I mean. That's part of the reason I...RAN into you last night."  
  
"No, I meant...well, you're pretty cute...why not wear contacts?"  
  
May blushed when he said the word "cute". People had said that to her before, but not in the way T.K. had. She looked at him with wonder in her eyes.  
  
"Uhh...May?"  
  
May shook her head vigorously. "Huh?!? Oh, n-nothing...I mean, uh...well, contacts make my eyes itch."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, anyway...T.K., was it? It's not like we're already halfway there, but...you wanna be friends?"  
  
T.K. smiled warmly for the first time in days. "Sure."  
  
May smiled too, and the new friends happily shook hands.  
  
The rest of the school day ended, with nothing too interesting for T.K. to report to his mom. But it would be no coincidence that T.K. would see May again sooner than he expected.  
  
"Well, not bad for a first day, huh?" May asked.  
  
"I guess not," T.K. replied. Naturally, it had been quite a while since he left school without any sort of adventure in the Digital World. That would be something he would definitely have to get used to.  
  
"So...where do ya live?"  
  
Upon T.K.'s response, May smiled again.  
  
"Hey! I live in that same building! It's a wonder I didn't see you last night or this morning!"  
  
"Who woulda thought?" T.K. agreed.  
  
"Well, then..." she began, wrapping her hands around T.K.'s arm. "Care to escort a girl home?"  
  
T.K. smiled again. "Certainly, milady."  
  
The two buddies chuckled as they crossed the street back to their apartment.  
  
T.K.'s mom was out when him and May entered his apartment. Neither of them were actually sure how it happened, but T.K. got around to talking about his (and the others kids') adventures in the Digiworld. Surprisingly, May didn't seem too psyched out about the entire concept. And what's more, she believed him. While it was hidden, she did have a strong belief in weird science-fiction scenarios, including your routine alien theories, as well as other life forms living in other dimensions. Keep in mind, she wasn't a sci-fi freak, buying every single science magazine the second it hit the stands. She just believed in that kind of stuff.  
  
"You want something to drink?" T.K. offered.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great," May replied.  
  
"Then let's hop over the kitchen."  
  
"Wow, this sure is a pretty big place. Bigger than mine!"  
  
"Yeah, well...my mom got a great deal when she moved here."  
  
"I think this'll be my new hangout from now on!"  
  
"I won't complain if you wanna drop by whenever!"  
  
T.K. and May laughed again, but the "ha ha's" ceased when T.K. fell to the floor. Though he wasn't bruised, he was certainly annoyed when he saw Patamon sleeping on the tiled floor near the fridge. But it quickly came as no surprise.  
  
"Geez, are you all right?" May asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, just fine." T.K. said through gritted teeth.  
  
As he got up, he was puzzled to find out that his little digimon friend was still asleep, even though T.K. had tripped over him. "Now" seemed like a good a time as any to introduce him.  
  
Picking up Patamon in his arms, he let May get a good look at the little orange creature. "May...this is Patamon, my digimon buddy and partner."  
  
May was immediately charmed by Patamon's utter cutness. "Aww, he's so cute! Can I pet him?"  
  
"He's not a dog!" T.K. said with a half smile.  
  
While they talked, Patamon stirred and woke up. "Hey...what's a MON gotta do to get some shuteye around here?"  
  
T.K. lightly chuckled. Patamon looked up at the other human in wonder. Wheeling his little head towards T.K. to ask a million questions at once (if he could), T.K. reassured his little friend.  
  
"Don't worry, Patamon. She's a friend. Meet May Hanaka."  
  
May waved her fingers back and forth to indicate her presence. "Hey there, cutie," she said smiling.  
  
Patamon started smiling too. "Well, it's a pleasure to meetcha. Any friend of T.K.'s is another food supplier to me!"  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, don't mind him," T.K. said. "Did I forget to tell you? These little guys have a never-ending desire for food."  
  
"With a body that small, you'd never believe it until you saw it," May noted.  
  
Patamon chuckled while T.K. got out sodas for the three of them. Sitting down at the kitchen table, T.K. told May more and more and about his adventures in the Digital World, and about the new predicament with the self-proclaimed "Digimon Emperor".  
  
"Wow, judging by the way you described this guy, he's sounds like a plain ol' jerk!" May commented.  
  
"Yeah, and he's causing destruction and chaos everywhere in the Digiworld!" T.K. exclaimed.  
  
"My friends are the doing the best they can to stop him, but it's slow work."  
  
May took a sip from her soda. "So if they're out there risking their lives for mankind or whatever, then are you doin' here?"  
  
T.K. was at a loss for words. "Uhh..."  
  
Patamon looked up from his drink and tried to help out. "Aww, he's just embarrassed about Kari-"  
  
That was all Patamon could say before the alarm in T.K.'s brain went off causing him to completely cover Patamon's mouth.  
  
"Mmmph...mmm...mumphin...mmumomohinphin." was all that May could make out from the creature. She cutely giggled.  
  
"CARRY! Carry on! I mean...I'm just really embarrassed and guilty about leaving my friends to carry on without me!" T.K. sputtered, slightly blushing.  
  
It was clearly obvious to May that there was more to that little outburst than meets the eye, but now was not the time to pursue her curiosity.  
  
*********************  
  
Deep in the area of the Digital World, someone was also thinking about the Digidestined. A certain Emperor watched the previous battle between the kids and Shellmon. The Emperor smiled evilly and clasped his hands together while observing the viewscreen. Wormon walked in with a cup of tea in "hand".  
  
"Master." he said. "Here's your tea, just the way you like it...Master?"  
  
The Digimon Emperor just laughed quietly as he saw the layback of the kids retreating from the battle.  
  
"Just look at those cowards, Wormon. Look at them run off in fear! I warned them not to trespass on my private property!"  
  
"Of...of course."  
  
"If you look at them closely, you can see that those annoying kids lack a certain something without their friend. A certain sense of strength, confidence and determination."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to do what ANY self-respecting villain would do...exploit this feature."  
  
Wormon scratched his head.  
  
"Do I have to explain EVERYTHING to you Wormon?!? What I mean is...we're going to increase that sense of "incompletion" by cutting that team down to size!"  
  
"You really think it's going to work?"  
  
"Of course it will! It's better than staying out of action and trying to BORE them to death! I know THAT didn't work. Anyway, I already have a plan worked out...it's brilliant...we'll kidnap one of them, and cut the other three kids to pieces!"  
  
"Which one are you talking about, master?"  
  
"Her."  
  
The Digimon Emperor pressed a button and another screen appeared with a close-up of someone's face, as the Emperor smiled to himself. The person on the screen was a young girl with short brown hair, a pink hair clip in it.  
  
Kari.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT...  
  
Well, there's another chapter completed. You wanna see what happens next? Then review more, people! That's the price of new chapters! I'm not handing out any free rides here! (Tsk, tsk.) That's what keeps the new chapter comin'! Oh, by the by, with the third season of Digimon ending, I thought up another short fic to write! If any you are interested in reading it, than just ask, and I'll post it! If not, that's okay too, 'cuz I'll just release it after this entire story is over. See ya later! And I want more reviews! Grrrrrrrrr... 


	6. Invitation To A Dinner Date

Digimon: 1. (n) Something I don't own. (See: Disclaimer)  
  
  
  
THE STORY THUS FAR…  
  
The Digidestined were shocked to find out that their friend, T.K., was moving away. But he tried to "grin and bear it" and reluctantly took Patamon with him, as well. The others did their best to continue protecting the Digital World, but it wasn't the same. Soon they found that they were unable to work as well together without T.K., who tried to adjust to his new home and his new school, quickly making friends with a girl named May Hanaka. Ken Ichijouji, the self-proclaimed Digimon Emperor, also noticed the change in the Digidestined and made preparations to kidnap Kari, T.K.'s closest friend, and destroy the others.  
  
  
  
Kari's Missing Hope - Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Two days had passed. Over the course of those two days, a few things (possibly) worth mentioning had occurred. First, May and T.K. got to know each better, spending time together either studying or just simply doing something recreational. Second, T.K. had sent e-mail to his friends, as well as his new address. Kari was pleasantly surprised when she got it (among the rest of her e-mail), but she was unsure as to whether or not she should go visit him.  
  
Kari wrote T.K.'s new address down on a piece of paper and stared at it long and hard. For ten minutes her mind was fighting itself over her final decision. Well, usually someone mails their address if they want to be mailed. But for the purpose of actually visiting them? That was something else.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Takaishi's new flat (apartment), T.K. had other things on his mind…like solving tough homework problems. Thankfully, May was there to help tutor him.  
  
"C'mon, T.K.! These problems aren't THAT hard!" May gently teased.  
  
"Quiet! Lemme think!" T.K. complained. For a few more seconds, T.K. scribbled furiously on his "practice test" homework sheet.  
  
May tapped her fingers on the kitchen table, where they were studying. Finally T.K. stopped writing.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The answer is…three!!!" T.K. announced.  
  
"Right you are!" May lightly clapped.  
  
"Yes…finally!"  
  
"Hey, c'mon…you got over half of them right!"  
  
"But even so…these questions are hard! I'm nowhere NEAR being ready for tomorrow's math test!"  
  
"Calm down, T.K.! It's not the end of the world if you fail one test. Believe me, I may not look like it, but I've done horribly on plenty of tests! Besides, we're using the same textbook from your old school, so there shouldn't be too much of a problem."  
  
"You said a mouthful." (I think so, too…!)  
  
"Yah, I know. Sorry. Okay, pull out your review notes from today, I'll test you on those."  
  
"All right."  
  
T.K. unzipped his green backpack, and scrounged inside for the math notes. Unfortunately, the state of the papers inside his pack was in disarray, so T.K. had to pull out some of the some of the other stuff inside it. Among the things T.K. had pulled out, a couple photos made their way out, onto the table…and into May's eyesight.  
  
May couldn't help but get curious about the pictures. She gently picked up one and took a look at one of them. It was a picture of T.K. (posing) in the hallway of his old school (no doubt), standing together with what looked like four of his friends. There was one kid (on the very left) who had dark spiky hair with goggles around his head. Next to him was a somewhat tall girl with long, pale purple hair wearing glasses, while the young boy in the middle seemed rather short with very short, pale brown hair. T.K. was after that, and May recognized him easily. And next to him, on the very right was a cute girl with short brown hair in a pink and white outfit, leaning on T.K.  
  
"Okay…I think this is it…" said T.K. with a few papers in his hand, but then he saw May glancing at the photos that he absent-mindedly pulled out of his backpack.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said, with some alarm in his voice.  
  
"Huh?!? Oh…I was…uh…" May stuttered.  
  
T.K. looked at May, down at the photos, then back at May, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I…I'm sorry," she said, sheepishly handing the picture in her hand back to T.K.  
  
"No, it's ok…I guess I haven't really told you much about my friends back home…" T.K. said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Pointing to each one in the picture he "introduced" May to Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Kari. He also told her a little about each of them.  
  
May chuckled a bit. "Heh…sounds like I already know them," she said confidently.  
  
T.K. noticed the confidence in her voice and got a little suspicious. "Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, forget it," she replied, still giggling a little. "Anyway…you do miss them, right?"  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't. Y'know…I was thinking about calling them up and maybe inviting them here for dinner tomorrow."  
  
"That's great! I say go for it."  
  
"You think I should?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"Well, ok…but if they're coming here, then so are you," T.K. said with a half-smile.  
  
May chuckled again. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh, shoot, I just remembered…I have to baby-sit today! Sorry, but I gotta cut our study session short!"  
  
"Hey, no problem…" he said walking May to the door. "Just be sure to come tomorrow night!"  
  
May smiled warmly at T.K. "Okay, cutie…it's a date."  
  
Before T.K. knew it, May gently tugged at his chin with her hand, closed her eyes and swiftly pulled him forward into a sweet, but moderate kiss. T.K.'s eyes should've been wide open from the shock, but for some unknown reason, he kept his eyes closed. The only other girl he'd kissed previously was Kari, but one thing was quickly becoming clear for T.K. Kissing girls felt GOOD.  
  
May and T.K. stared at each other with a weird (but temporary) dreamy look, as their lips parted. May blushed a bit at what she just did. She had never been that bold with a boy before.  
  
"Well…" she said a little (happily, but) nervously. "…goodbye."  
  
After waving, T.K. closed the door and touched his lips, quickly going over the scene that had just played out. All he could think or say was…  
  
"Whoa."  
  
*********************  
  
"Hmm…" said Kari as she studied her notes. Before T.K. moved, the two of them would often study together. Yet another thing she missed, as it wasn't easy studying on her own. The notes were so perplexing that Kari was about ready to scream, but thankfully, the ringing sound of the phone intervened.  
  
Thank goodness, she thought. An interruption.  
  
"Umm, hello?"  
  
"Hi, Kari!"  
  
"T.K.! Hey!"  
  
"Hope I'm not disturbing you…"  
  
"Not at all! I was going over some confusing homework notes, so I'd welcome a little interruption!"  
  
"Oh…well the reason I'm calling is…you wanna come over?"  
  
"What???"  
  
"I meant, uh…I thought that maybe you could come over for dinner tomorrow night. We haven't seen each other in a while, and-"  
  
"Say no more, T.K.!" exclaimed Kari happily. "I'd love to visit!"  
  
"Listen, I was thinking of inviting the others…"  
  
Kari's hopes drooped rather quickly…  
  
"…but they couldn't make it."  
  
…and popped right back up.  
  
"They were all busy, huh?" Kari knew it was selfish, but she didn't want the others to be there. She wanted so much to tell T.K. how she felt. And this "opportunity" left the field clear for "Little-Miss-Innocent" Kari.  
  
"Yeah…Davis had soccer practice, Cody had kendo, and Yolei had to work at the store. I asked if they could get out of it, but too many people were depending on them."  
  
"I'm sure the others wouldn't have missed out on visiting you if their reasons weren't important, T.K."  
  
"I guess…anyway, looks like it's just you and me! Is that okay?"  
  
"Uhh…I think I'll be able to get by," said Kari, with a little sly excitement in her voice. "So, when's dinner?"  
  
"Around seven."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Should I dress up or…?"  
  
"No, it's not formal or anything. It should just be an all-around regular dinner."  
  
"Okay, great!"  
  
"Are you sure you can make it? You should check, just in case!"  
  
But T.K.'s question was answered with a voice of confidence.  
  
"I'll BE there, T.K. That's a promise. One way or another, I'll be there!!!"  
  
"Umm…okay…it won't be the end of the world if you don't make it, Kari."  
  
It will be to me, she thought.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing!" Kari assured.  
  
"Uh, ok. Well…see you then," he said smiling.  
  
"You bet…it's a date. See ya!"  
  
As the two of them hung up, T.K. suddenly had a brief chill up his spine. In the back of his mind, something told him that it had to do with talking to May, and then Kari, but he did his best to shrug the uncomfortable feeling off.  
  
*********************  
  
In the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor was cooking up a recipe for doom. A good number of the (digimon) population had become accustomed to his malevolent acts of violence and disorder. However, this afternoon's events were not regarded towards the today…but for the tomorrow. As of now, he was continuously pressing a button on a nearby console in his fortress. Each time he pressed it, a different image of a digimon would appear. His intentions - find a suitable foe to pit against the Digidestined. True, Shellmon proved to be more than a match for those meddling kids, but he wanted a backup. It had to be something strong enough to begin with. Thanks to the success of his "experiments", the stronger the digimon naturally was, the mightier he could make it.  
  
Another objective was to find an affective lure to draw the Digidestined of Light away from the others. He pressed a different button on the console and an floating image of Kari and her digimon partner, Gatomon appeared. It was then that he decided to do a little "data digging". Another screen appeared with (limited) data on Gatomon appeared. The Emperor hardly took any interest in whatever information the computer had to give until…  
  
"Wait! Computer, back up…there! Stop!"  
  
The Digimon Emperor quickly read through the section of the database the computer had paused at, and he then read it over a couple more times to make sure that what he was reading was true. A few seconds later, his eyes (behind the visor he was wearing) flickered with alertness and satisfaction, resulting in a VERY evil smile creeping into his mouth. The best way to draw someone in close was to hit 'em where hurts…lure them into a false sense of security and them close in for the kill.  
  
As the Emperor read the file over one more time, an idea had already been born in his head. He knew what he wanted to do, now it was just a matter of acquiring the appropriate resources. He decided to make a special delivery to some wild digimon in a certain sector…complementary dark rings. Nothing more had to be said for his evil plan, except for the expression the Digimon Emperor usually gave them…  
  
"Perfect."  
  
*********************  
  
The next day of school was such a bore for Kari. Nothing else seemed to matter except her anticipation for seeing T.K. again. Needless to say, she was almost restless. Yolei was the first to notice the change in Kari's behavior, which was quite infectious.  
  
She talked about it with the other three Digidestined while having lunch outside, and they shared her enthusiasm. Even Davis. Kari could barely eat. Naturally, questions followed.  
  
"Take a picture of his new apartment! T.K. told me through his e-mail that it was huge!" said Cody.  
  
"PLEASE tell me if there're any CUTE (and hopefully single) boys in his new neighborhood!" Yolei exclaimed, blushing and becoming starry-eyed.  
  
"Just let me know if crafty 'ol T.R. makes a pass at you…remember, just scream as loud you can," Davis semi-jokingly warned.  
  
Kari laughed. "I'll hint to T.K. that you're worried about him, Davis," Kari assured.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Davis groveled.  
  
Predictably, more laughing followed this embarrassing scene for Davis.  
  
*********************  
  
Later, at the Kamiya's apartment…  
  
Tai yawned and stretched as he finished studying with his two friends, Sora and Matt.  
  
"Well, that's it for the homework!" Tai exclaimed in relief.  
  
"Man, I'd thought we'd NEVER get through it!" Matt agreed.  
  
"Boy, when comes to you two, homework seems to be the ultimate enemy!" Sora half-jokingly noted.  
  
"No lie, Sora!" Tai replied. "Those homework problems are more trouble than a 'River of Power' blast from Metalseadramon!"  
  
Matt and Sora just laughed at Tai's comment, and Tai soon joined in as well.  
  
Matt's laughing ceased before the others' when his nose picked up a whiff of something. Tai and Sora noticed his behavioral change.  
  
"Something wrong, Matt?" Sora asked.  
  
"You guys smell something?" he replied.  
  
"Now that you mention it…something does smell weird," Tai agreed.  
  
"It's coming from Kari's room," Sora noted. "Let's check it out."  
  
Upon opening the door, the strange (but surprisingly sweet) smell got stronger. Tai, Sora, and Matt peeked inside the room and saw Kari sitting at her desk, a brush in one hand, and a small bottle of perfume in the other. At least they knew where the smell was originating from now. She turned her head and saw the three of them watching her with some curiosity. They hoped that they weren't bothering her, but became relieved when she smiled at them.  
  
"Hey, C'mon in. It's all right."  
  
The three older kids looked at each other, shrugged and entered. Kari turned back to the moderately sized mirror on the wall, put down the perfume, and continued to brush her hair.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that," said Sora.  
  
"Oh…thanks, Sora."  
  
"No problem. So…what's going on?"  
  
Kari blushed. "Well…would you believe me if I…said that I had a dinner date?"  
  
"Really???" Sora asked getting a little wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah…T.K. called me up and invited me over to his apartment for dinner."  
  
"Geez…too bad he didn't call me…" Matt sighed. "Would've been a kick seeing him, Mom, and their new apartment."  
  
"Aww, don't worry, Matt," Tai said, gently patting Matt on the back. "You'll see them. Probably sooner than you expect."  
  
Matt didn't say anything back, but turned towards his friend and smiled.  
  
"Uh, guys…" Sora said, turning to them. "Could you leave us girls alone for a sec?"  
  
Tai and Matt looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Okay," they both said.  
  
After closing the door, Sora turned back to Kari.  
  
"So…what's the lowdown on you and T.K.?" she asked, gently nudging her with her elbow.  
  
"Oh…like I said, he invited me over to have dinner with him tonight. I mean, his mom will probably be there as well, but…you know."  
  
Sora smiled and nodded as she continued to brush Kari's hair.  
  
"It'll be nice just to see him, right?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Well, maybe you should dress up or something."  
  
"Nah, he said it wasn't formal. But that doesn't mean I can't look nice, right?"  
  
"So that's why you have the perfume and…?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
Sora started to think for a second, and made a decision to ask.  
  
"Hey Kari…you really like T.K., right?"  
  
"What?!?…I…uh…that is…" Kari wasn't at all sure what to say.  
  
"Kari, it's ok…you can tell me. No one's listening, RIGHT???"  
  
At that point, Matt and Tai then decided to go play some cards, FAR away from the bedroom door.  
  
Kari giggled. "Uh…anyway, Sora…you're right…I DO feel something for T.K."  
  
"Love?" Sora asked rather seriously.  
  
"To tell you the truth…I'm not exactly sure WHAT I feel…but I feel something."  
  
"Well, let's hope it turns into love, or something just as good."  
  
"Thanks, Sora…you really do know how I feel," Kari said smiling.  
  
"Yeah…well…" Sora wasn't exactly smiling, but she looked away and started to blush.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing…it's just…I kinda like someone, too…" she sort of mumbled.  
  
"Really?" asked Kari, getting interested. "Who???"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," Sora replied with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"I understand." Kari picked up the bottle of perfume and sprayed herself with it.  
  
*********************  
  
The bus Kari was going to catch was arranged to arrive at 6:35 p.m. By bus, it took a little under half an hour to get to the neighborhood to get there. But it didn't matter much little, as long as she could be with T.K. Tai, Sora, and Matt walked her to the bus station to see her off.  
  
"You sure you're gonna be all right, Kari?" asked a partially worried Tai. "Maybe I should go with you."  
  
"I told you, I'll be fine, bro!" Kari responded.  
  
"Make sure you…y'know…" Sora said with a wink.  
  
Kari closed her eyes and smiled sweetly.  
  
"What were you two talking about back there?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Matt added on.  
  
Sora turned to the two boys, cutely smiled, and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"That's none of your business!" she said playfully. Matt and Tai were becoming increasingly confused.  
  
But all confusion swiftly vanished as one thing became clear…the bus was coming (into sight).  
  
"Well, that's your cue!" Matt noted.  
  
Kari nodded as the bus pulled up. "I'm off, you guys!"  
  
Tai quickly gave her a hug. "You be careful, all right?"  
  
"And tell us how it goes!" Sora added.  
  
"I will! See ya!"  
  
"Bye!!!" the other three kids yelled. Kari paid her bus fare, and took a seat, still waving to the others through the window.  
  
Tai, Sora, and Matt looked at each other in partial curiosity.  
  
"Well…now what?" asked Sora.  
  
"You guys wanna catch a movie?" Tai suggested.  
  
"That's the smartest thing you've said all day. Let's do it!" exclaimed Matt. "You paying?"  
  
Tai flashed him a half-smile. "Of course not."  
  
The three friends laughed. Matt and Tai began to walk away from the bus stop, but Sora lingered for a few seconds.  
  
"Good luck, Kari," she thought, desperately hoping everything would indeed go well tonight for her friend.  
  
The only thing on Kari's mind while riding on the bus was T.K. Her heart fluttered just from the thought of seeing him tonight. She tried to keep calm, but it was becoming difficult to sit still. Kari could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
"I'm coming, T.K. Just you wait."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
Hey there, readers! It's been a real bitch, not being able to post up new stuff, but there it is. Anyway, I hope I haven't lost any of my faithful subjects, ha, ha, ha…just joking of course. Well…how will dinner with T.K. go? How will Kari contend with May? Will the two of them go at it, or get along? All this and more (maybe) next time! I'll see ya there! Oh…and don't forget to keep reviewing this and my other stories! C'mon, I need at least five o' them! Thanks! Later! :) 


	7. Supper Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. (What, were you expecting something more witty?)  
  
  
  
Kari's Missing Hope - Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"T.K., could you grab the little red bottle from the spice rack?" T.K.'s mom asked.  
  
"Sure thing, Mom," he replied.  
  
"So the whole gang's coming over tonight?"  
  
"No, actually it's just Kari. Oh, and May, too."  
  
"Oh, okay. I take it that the others couldn't make it?"  
  
"Yeah, they had other things to do, y'know?"  
  
Ms. Takaishi nodded. "I understand. Here, keep stirring the pan while I find some glasses."  
  
T.K. did what he was told, but decided to keep the conversation going. "Hey, how come I'm helping with dinner, but Patamon doesn't have to do anything?"  
  
"Remember what happened the last time we let him help out? He broke three of my best dishes!"  
  
T.K. rolled his eyes. "Geez, break a few plates, and you have to pay for it the rest of your life."  
  
His mother shot him a strange look, but immediately the two of them began to laugh. But her laughing stopped when she noticed that some spices were missing.  
  
"Oh, darn! We're missing-"  
  
But T.K. knew already knew what was wrong. "Yeah, I can see."  
  
"Well, what shall we do? My dinner won't have its special flavor if we don't-"  
  
"Hey, I have an idea! May showed me a small food store yesterday after school! It's got lots of stuff to offer, even spices! I'll call up May and see if she can quickly drop by there to pick some up!"  
  
"Oh, sweetie, we can't ask someone for that kind of favor! And just before dinner, even!"  
  
"It's cool, Mom. She says she'd make it up to me for bumping into me back at the diner! Don't worry, the store isn't too far away, shouldn't take more than ten minutes!" T.K. pleaded.  
  
"Well, it's all right with me if it's all right with her."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." T.K. stepped away from the stove to the wall and picked the receiver of the phone attached to the wall.  
  
*********************  
  
It was 6:58 p.m. when the bus Kari was riding pulled into the bus station in T.K.'s neighborhood. Kari glanced at the address he had mailed her while the bus disappeared into the distance.  
  
"Okay, it says to walk down about three blocks until you see a huge apartment. Geez, this is almost like some sort of big treasure map!"  
  
About two thirds of the way there Kari stopped and noticed her shoelace was untied, so she kneeled over to tie it. Unfortunately, she got knocked over as a brown-haired girl running in her direction tripped over her, as she was running very fast.  
  
And also because she wasn't wearing her glasses.  
  
"Oof! Hey, watch it!" Kari complained as she fell backwards.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry!" the girl said as she helped Kari to her feet. The girl nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry about that, I'm in a rush!"  
  
"Must be something real important if you weren't watching where you were going," Kari noted.  
  
"I know, I know! I should've been wearing my-"  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"Oh, no, I dropped them when I ran into you!"  
  
"Here, lemme help you!"  
  
Kari found the girl's glasses in less than ten seconds. She noticed the uniqueness in the shape and design of them. The circles on the lenses would be hard to forget, for sure.  
  
"Here they are!" Kari said as she gave them back to the girl.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much! I'd be lost most of the time without them!" But the girl did not put them back on; instead she stuffed it into the pocket of her black jean shorts.  
  
"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but there's someplace I have to be right now," Kari informed the girl.  
  
"Don't worry, me too. I'm late for a dinner date! Later!" she said as she ran off.  
  
Kari watched the girl run down the sidewalk before continuing on to T.K.'s apartment. Something about those girl's last few words, made Kari a little uncomfortable, but she did her best to shake off the feeling and moved on.  
  
*********************  
  
"Are we ready, Mom?"  
  
"Well, the table still needs to be set, but for the rest, I-"  
  
*DING-DONG*  
  
"I'll get it!" T.K. yelled as he ran to the door. "That's probably May, now!"  
  
T.K. would felt a lot safer if the door had a hole to look through, but nothing could be done for that at the present moment. He was a little surprised at who was at the door.  
  
"Hello, Ma-"  
  
T.K. went as wide-eyed as the girl standing at the entrance. It was Kari.  
  
"T.K.!!!" she cried happily as she practically threw herself into his arms, almost knocking him over.  
  
"Kari! Hi!"  
  
"Is that all you can say, after not seeing each other for a while?!? Hug me back, you dope!"  
  
T.K. laughed quite a bit, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging warmly.  
  
"Mmm," sighed Kari. It felt like ages since the two of them hugged like this. It felt so right, so wonderful, and so...fated.  
  
"Who is it, dear?" Ms. Takaishi asked as she walked into the room. Upon first glance, she saw Kari and her son turned away from each other, blushing quite a bit.  
  
T.K. nervously scratched his head. "Umm...it's Kari, Mom."  
  
Ms. Takaishi immediately smiled and approached Kari so she could give her a hug, too.  
  
"Kari??? Well, so it is! Hello there, sweetie, it's been so long!"  
  
"Hey, Ms. Takaishi! Thank you for having me over here for dinner!" Kari said, bowing.  
  
"Of course, honey! You're always welcome no matter where we move! T.K. really missed you, you know! He talks about you a lot!"  
  
Kari slowly turned to T.K., who was slightly blushing.  
  
"You...you were?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
Ms. Takaishi closed her eyes, giggled, and walked back into the kitchen to tend to dinner.  
  
"So, uh...T.K., why don't you show me around the place?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Sure!"  
  
T.K. did just that, showing Kari the kitchen, the huge living room, and especially his new, bigger, bedroom.  
  
"Wow!" Kari exclaimed. "You even have your own television in here!"  
  
"Yeah, the previous tenants left it behind. They said they didn't need it anymore."  
  
"You weren't kidding! This bedroom is huge!"  
  
"Yeah, not even all the stuff I took with me filled up the room!"  
  
Just then a small orange digimon flew into the room.  
  
"Hey, T.K.! What's all the-Kari!"  
  
"Hi, Patamon!" Kari greeted.  
  
"You didn't say you were visiting!"  
  
"Sorry," Kari shrugged.  
  
Patamon didn't seem to mind much, and allowed Kari to take him in her arms, hugging him.  
  
"So is dinner ready yet?" Patamon asked to T.K.  
  
"No, not yet. Give Mom a few more minutes."  
  
"Okay, then wake me when it's time."  
  
Patamon flew out of Kari's arms to T.K.'s bed, curled up, and went to sleep.  
  
T.K. laughed, and gently took Kari's hand. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Walking into the living room, T.K. went to the far side of the room and pulled open the glass slide door. He then signaled Kari to follow him. And follow she did...right out onto a balcony!  
  
"WOW!" Kari was all that she could say from what she saw.  
  
"Cool, huh?"  
  
Kari was astonished by the view. From where they were standing, they could see the entire city! Blinking lights belonging to cars, buildings, and the like. And above she could see the stars in full view, which had just come out. They twinkled randomly and brightly, in their own special way.  
  
"Cool?!? That doesn't even begin to describe it! It's absolutely BEAUTIFUL!!!" she almost screamed.  
  
T.K. smiled. This was a good idea, he thought. Matt was right in telling me to show this to her. Now it was time to take the next step. Taking her soft hand in his he moved his face close to hers. Kari's eyes widened as he spoke to her.  
  
"It's nowhere near as beautiful as you."  
  
Kari gasped at his words. Sure she and every other person on the block had heard lines similar to that on television and movies, but that didn't change the fact that it was a sweet thing to say. It was so hard to stare at T.K.'s face. It was an uncomfortable situation, but at the same time, Kari liked it. Both of them felt like they could just stay frozen in that moment forever. Kari couldn't help but blush in his presence. She struggled to respond.  
  
"T.K.?" Kari asked in her most passionate, yet softest voice.  
  
"Yes?" he responded in an equally soft tone.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
Kari blushed even more as she closed her eyes halfway, leaned her lips towards his. Even without contact with his lips there was already a sort of heat in the atmosphere, even though it was a cool night. Both of them were starting to sweat. Her pink lips quivered with anticipation as she puckered up. T.K. couldn't in any way deny the fact that Kari was definitely cute in her own way. Nervously, he placed his arms on her shaking shoulders, closed his eyes, and leaned in to meet her lips...  
  
*DING-DONG*  
  
T.K. whipped his head backwards in reflex to the sound, breaking the moment.  
  
(Boy, how many of you saw that one comin'?)  
  
"T.K.!" Ms. Takaishi called from the kitchen. "Could you get that? I'm got my hands tied in here!  
  
"Uhh...yeah, sure! Hold on!" T.K. reluctantly let go of Kari. "Umm, maybe we better..."  
  
Kari nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Taking her by the hand, T.K. led her back into the living room and sat her down on the couch.  
  
*DING-DONG, DING-DONG*  
  
"All right, all right, I'm coming!" T.K. complained.  
  
Kari giggled as she watched him. He hasn't changed at all, she thought to herself.  
  
T.K. opened the door to a girl with tied up brown hair and thick, coke- bottle glasses. In her hand was a small wrapped paper bag.  
  
Who's that??? Kari thought. Maybe she's some sort of delivery girl?  
  
"Hey, T.K.!" the girl greeted. "Got the missing spices you asked for over the phone!"  
  
"Great, thanks!" T.K. happily exclaimed. "Mom, it's May! She's got the stuff!"  
  
"Wonderful! Just bring it in here, T.K.!"  
  
"Hey, there hasn't been one time yet when that little food store's let me down!" May said.  
  
T.K. took the bag from May and brought it into the kitchen.  
  
Kari eyed the girl with some suspicion.  
  
"Umm...just who are you exactly?"  
  
"I'm a friend of T.K.'s-" the girl began, but she stopped talking when she got a good look at Kari.  
  
The two girls stared at each other for five long, seconds. Until May decided to break the ice.  
  
"Hey! I know you! What a coincidence!"  
  
"You two know each other?" asked T.K. from the kitchen.  
  
"Well, sorta," May replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Kari. "I've never seen this girl before!"  
  
"Look, I..." Suddenly May snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know!"  
  
Had Kari been the jealous type, she'd probably be very annoyed that T.K. had invited another girl here for dinner. But from her first glance at May, Kari honestly didn't think that she'd have anything to worry about. This was all about to change when May untied her ponytail and removed her glasses. As soon as the girl did, Kari realized that May wasn't just cute...she was PRETTY.  
  
"It's you!!!" Kari exclaimed in partial shock.  
  
"Now you recognize me, right? I, uh...RAN into her on the street..." she said, turning to T.K.  
  
"Were you running around without your glasses on again?" he asked.  
  
May nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Well, heh, heh...kinda..."  
  
"I guess the main question now is...do YOU two know each other?" Kari asked May.  
  
"Uh huh! T.K. and I are classmates!"  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
Kari was trying to slowly take this all in, but some weird feeling inside of her began to stir. And whatever this feeling was, one thing was for sure...she didn't like it one bit. May offered her hand.  
  
"I'm May Hanaka, pleased to meet you."  
  
Kari almost hesitated but tried to act normal. "Uh, yeah...I'm Kari Kamiya."  
  
"Dinner's ready, kids!" announced Ms. Takaishi. "Could you all help me set the table?"  
  
*********************  
  
Even though it was getting dark, work had not been completed in the Digital World. The remaining Digidestined were still at it, knocking down control spires. While Yolei was doing her best to help, her mind was elsewhere, thinking about Kari and T.K. She hoped with all her might that their reunion would be nothing short of being joyous and wonderful.  
  
Cody noticed that the sky was already pretty dark, and called out to Davis and the other digimon.  
  
"Davis! Flamedramon! It's getting late! We gotta go!"  
  
From somewhat far away, Davis didn't audibly respond, but waved back to Cody in acknowledgement.  
  
"You heard that, Flamedramon?" he asked to his partner.  
  
Flamedramon nodded, but pointed behind Davis. Not too far in the distance Davis (and soon everybody else) saw a small sphere of white light. As they continued to stare the sphere started to take shape. The three kids (and their respective digimon) readied for anything, lest this be another trick of the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Everyone's curiosity grew and grew as the form of this unknown phenomenon became more clear...  
  
*********************  
  
Back at the Takaishi's, dinner had commenced. Ms. Takashi laid out a bowl of food for Patamon, while certain tension (particularly Kari's) was slowly rising. T.K. and May were acting (moderately) buddy-buddy, but that was already more than Kari could handle. It seemed to her that May was innocently (and perhaps shamelessly) flirting with T.K. Kari knew that May wasn't doing it to be mean or anything, and she tried hard not to act up over this. But it was getting increasingly hard, as May would often complement T.K. on almost anything, as well as touch his hand or arm. Kari's teeth would chomp down on the food that entered her mouth like a steel trap. Even worse, it was partially embarrassing to have your teeth make a very audible sound while you bit and chewed.  
  
"So, how'd you do on the math test?" May asked.  
  
"I got an eighty-three!" he replied happily.  
  
"That's great!" she exclaimed. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Thanks to you and your tutoring!"  
  
"Aww, that's sweet of you to say."  
  
Yeah...so sweet it's making me sick, Kari thought. And he said that he MISSED me?!? That's a laugh.  
  
Kari couldn't believe she was actually thinking these things, but somehow, it couldn't be helped. She glared at May, while biting into some salad.  
  
Ms. Takaishi was only one to notice Kari's behavior, and tried to think of a way to help.  
  
"Umm, so...Kari, how have you been?" she asked.  
  
May turned her head at the other guest. "Oh, yeah...I'm sorry. You're the one from far away, so we should be turning our attention to you, right, T.K.?"  
  
T.K. glanced at Kari and casually smiled. "Oh, right...sorry 'bout that Kari. May can talk to me anytime she wants, but you're here right now."  
  
Kari blushed a bit in embarrassment. It was somehow humiliating to subtly (and silently, so to speak) cause a scene and then have everyone gaze at you with nothing but good intentions in their eyes. She tried her best to remain cool as she responded to Ms. Takaishi.  
  
"Oh, just peachy...no real surprises." Kari put some emphasis on her last word while staring hard at T.K., who for some reason, began to develop a rather cold sweat.  
  
"Since T.K. moved away, it's been kinda hard to STUDY on my own, but I've gotten by so far..."  
  
May suddenly began to sweat a little as Kari switched her eyes to her. Pulling a small handkerchief out of her short jean pocket and dabbed her forehead with it, she displayed a nervous smile. May suddenly remembered seeing this girl in T.K.'s picture, but she was still oblivious to his and Kari's "relationship".  
  
This is gonna be a LONG dinner, the three kids thought simultaneously.  
  
*********************  
  
Back at the school, Izzy Izumi sat at the computer in a partial huff in front of three younger kids.  
  
"Boy, could you three have took any longer?!? The custodian asked me approximately FIVE times as to what I was up to!"  
  
"Heh, heh, heh...well, I hope you came up with something convincing!" Davis sheepishly replied.  
  
"We're sorry, Izzy...but we saw something weird!" Yolei almost sputtered.  
  
"Could you be more specific, Yolei?" Izzy asked.  
  
Cody spoke for her. "It looked like some sort of white sphere. It gave off some sort of light that seemed to scan us or something, and then it left."  
  
"It took some sort of form, but we couldn't make it out when the light got brighter," added Davis.  
  
Izzy scratched his chin and thought. "Hey, yeah...I noticed an energy signature on the computer screen, but I wasn't sure what to make of it..."  
  
At that moment, DemiVeemon broke away from the others and approached Gatomon, who was sitting in a chair. Even though Kari didn't go with them, she came along to provide moral support to the rest of the team...and to provide Izzy with an opponent for computer games while they waited for the others.  
  
"Psst, Gatomon..." he whispered.  
  
"Look, if this another cat joke, I don't wanna hear it!"  
  
"Oh, it's not that! Y'see, the others wouldn't listen to me, but I could make out what they couldn't see..."  
  
"Whaddya mean?" Gatomon asked, growing curious.  
  
"Here, lemme show you." DemiVeemon quickly swiped a sheet of computer paper from a printer, and a pen. Gatomon stared at the little blue digimon as he scribbled and erased furiously on the paper in a matter of seconds. Finally, he finished and handed what was supposed to be a drawing to Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon gasped and temporarily held her breath while she stared long and hard at DemiVeemon's sketch.  
  
"Th-this...this is...!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are...are you sure this is what you saw???"  
  
"Uhh...I think so," replied DemiVeemon, scratching the back of his little head.  
  
Gatomon gasped once again and scrambled out of the school (with the drawing) to hurry home and wait for Kari as quickly as she could.  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile, at T.K.'s apartment, dinner was over. As May helped Ms. Takaishi and T.K. clear up the dishes, Kari sat down on the couch, nearly fuming with fresh anger. She knew she shouldn't act like this and she didn't want to. But she couldn't help it. From her point of view, that May had practically torn down what herself and T.K. had built over the years, and replaced it with something else. Something Kari didn't like.  
  
Suddenly then she remembered something important. Kari remembered that her main reason for coming here was to reveal to T.K. everything inside her heart that she had previously kept secret. Everything she felt for him, everything she remembered about him, and everything she hoped he would become. EVERYTHING. But most importantly, everything she hoped that the future would hold for the two of them. That is, if there WOULD be anything...  
  
Kari had it all written on a piece of paper, down to the last syllable. Granted, it wasn't a very long message, but every part of it was from the heart. This was in the event that she'd forget what to say, or she wouldn't be able to muster up the courage to get the words out. But the latter of these two possibilities seemed more likely. Since she was too confused and angry at the moment to say anything, the best thing would be to give it to him...and split. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause an unpleasant scene. Unfortunately, she remembered that she left it in her bag, which she accidentally left in his bedroom. She swiftly got up off the couch to get it and give it to him.  
  
"Boy those dishes were messy, huh?" asked May as she and T.K. walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Man, I'll say! But it's a small price to pay for a delicious dinner!" T.K. replied.  
  
"C'mon, let's go out onto the balcony."  
  
"Uhh...okay."  
  
T.K. felt uneasy as they walked out there but took a deep breath and tried to relax as he leaned against the balcony railing.  
  
I wonder if Matt's lines work on two different girls, he thought hypothetically. WAIT a minute, pal...DON'T even think about it.  
  
"Listen, thanks for inviting me over for dinner," May said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing..." T.K. gently protested.  
  
"I don't think so...a lot of people who move into the neighborhood are real jerks or snobs...but not you."  
  
"I appreciate you saying so...most people would try to humiliate 'the new kid'...but not you. You were willing to give me a chance...thanks."  
  
"Well, from the way things worked out...I'm glad I did."  
  
The two friends smiled and nodded.  
  
In addition to her smile, May blushed at just how sweet and kind T.K. could be. T.K.'s smile decided to take a vacation when May placed her soft hand on T.K.'s. Partially alarmed, he glanced down at their loosely joined hands. T.K. began to get goosebumps when she started to stoke his hand with her fingers. And judging from the (passionate) look on her face and in her eyes, it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was probably thinking.  
  
May had one of those looks where her eyes were open, but she wasn't really looking at anything except the warm, tingly, glowing feelings inside yourself and the person with you. Her eyes had a longing look to them and T.K. could somehow see the sweet, but subtle passion in them. May's cheeks turned a pale shade of red, even noticeable in the moonlight. Her pink lips were open a little, pleading for another set of lips to wrap around them.  
  
T.K. started to blush too, and let out a deep gulp as May moved closer to him.  
  
"Oh, T.K., one more thing..." May said as she slowly removed the hat T.K. still wore.  
  
"Y...yeah?"  
  
"You're really cute...you know that?"  
  
"I...I am?" he asked in a timid voice.  
  
May nodded, closed her eyes, and leaned forward... "T.K., I..."  
  
...and their lips touched. May felt T.K. kiss back a little when their lips brushed, so instead of pulling away she let her lips lock with his. T.K. noticed that May's lips had a bittersweet taste to them. He wanted to stop...but somehow he couldn't. May moaned a little.  
  
"Mmm...mmm..."  
  
But the mood was interrupted by a gasp and the sound of a piece of paper dropping to the floor. The worse possible scenario occurred. Kari stood there, in utter shock. Unfortunately her eyes were working perfectly and no second thoughts needed to be initiated. May and T.K. looked back at her, equally shocked and blushing.  
  
In less than ten seconds, Kari was already gone, as fast as a light bulb goes out with the flick of a switch.  
  
"No..." T.K. whispered to himself as he raced out the door after her.  
  
Ms. Takashi peeked her head out from the kitchen. "What's going on?!? I heard the door slam twice!"  
  
May sighed to herself. "Uh-oh...I think I just made a mess of things."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well, I think this is a dandy place to stop, don't you? Y'all know the routine, send in the reviews and you get to find out what happens! There! Short n' sweet! How do ya like that?  
  
(What, were you hoping for something a little more extravagant? Later!)  
  
P.S. The next chapter is all ready and waiting to be read! I just couldn't upload them due to the problems lately at this site! But, like I said, you want more of the story, then REVIEW!!! Thank you, and have a nice day! 


	8. Emotional Afterthoughts

Disclaimer: I Digimon own don't. the And way by, day have dyslexic a.  
  
*********************  
  
PREVIOUSLY...  
  
When Kari received an invitation from T.K. to go visit him in his new apartment, she readily accepted, unaware that he had also invited his new classmate (and friend), May Hanaka. Initially, she was pleased to see him, and tried to reveal her true thoughts and feelings to him, but got a bit jealous when she realized how close T.K. had quickly grown to May. And things went from bad to worse much when she saw them kissing. Hurt and confused, Kari ran from the scene, with T.K. desperately trying to catch up with her.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Kari's Missing Hope - Chapter 8  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
T.K. found himself running down the street faster than he had ever ran before. Kari was also (understandably) pounding the pavement with her feet, trying to get as far away as possible from the horrific scene that had played out in front of her eyes. All she wanted to do was get to the bus station. It gotten pretty dark but now, but the street lamps lit the way, and thanks to them, T.K. had Kari in his sights.  
  
I have to call out to her, he thought. Taking a deep breath, he-  
  
"DON'T FOLLOW ME!!!"  
  
T.K. sweatdropped, in partial shock of the fact that she knew he was following or would follow.  
  
"KARI, HOLD ON FOR A SEC!"  
  
"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU!"  
  
"LISTEN, YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!"  
  
"YEAH, RIGHT! SO YOU WEREN'T KISSING YOUR LITTLE FRIEND MAY BACK THERE?!?"  
  
"NO, I...I WASN'T...WELL, MAYBE I WAS, BUT...IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! SHE KISSED ME!"  
  
"WHATEVER! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!"  
  
"KARI, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AND THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT! STOP IT!"  
  
"OH, REALLY? WHY SHOULD I?!?"  
  
"BECAUSE...ahem...because we've stopped running."  
  
Kari looked around and saw that they'd reached the bus stop.  
  
"C'mon, Kari..." T.K. pleaded. "Don't go."  
  
"It doesn't matter...I was planning to leave anyway..."  
  
T.K. expected Kari to break down in tears, but she didn't. There weren't even tears in her eyes. Just anger.  
  
"Look, she kissed me-"  
  
"And you kissed back!"  
  
T.K. was at a loss for words. This wasn't at ALL how either of them thought this evening would play out, especially for Kari.  
  
"Save your breath, T.K.! I'm leaving."  
  
"Please just let me explain!"  
  
"What's to tell?!? You and her are-"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Then how do you feel about me?"  
  
T.K.'s words and thoughts stop dead in their tracks, like how an animal stops in the middle of a road when it sees the image of a speeding oncoming vehicle.  
  
"I...what?"  
  
"T.K., you wouldn't have kissed me before you left if it didn't mean anything to you! So I want you to tell me right now how you feel!"  
  
"Well...I..." T.K. hesitated. She was partially right in that subject. He wouldn't just kiss her for cheap thrills, for sure. And without a doubt he did feel something for her. But his courage just wouldn't get out of bed at that moment.  
  
"WELL WHAT???"  
  
"..."  
  
Kari shot T.K. an angry look, and shook her head. Both of them then noticed more lights making their way into the vicinity. It was the bus. Kari glanced at the bus, then back at T.K.  
  
"The bus is coming, T.K. I gotta go."  
  
"No! Kari...!"  
  
Kari sharply whipped her head in his direction, as if this were his last chance.  
  
"I can explain-" he pleaded.  
  
"Can you now?" she interrupted.  
  
"I..."  
  
But for some inexplicable but undeniable reason, T.K. just couldn't. His mouth opened to talk, but no words came. It was so frustrating! He wanted so desperately to talk, but couldn't! But why? Why couldn't he say anything?  
  
Surprisingly, no part of Kari's face changed expression, except for her eyes, which narrowed.  
  
"Thought so," she said, with anger clearly in her voice. She turned towards the bus that had now stopped by the curb where they were standing, and pulled some change out of her pocket to pay the fare. T.K. put his hand on her shoulder, but with a simple fling if it, his hand got shoved off.  
  
"Kari, wait...!"  
  
"When you make your feeling clear, T.K., you let me know."  
  
T.K. sighed and lowered his head in fatigue and shame, but mostly from the latter.  
  
"Oh, by the way..." Kari said, leaning out of the bus door. "...Davis misses you."  
  
Then the bus doors closed, and she was gone.  
  
T.K. slowly and sadly walked back to the apartment. As he got closer, May watched him with a certain suspicion in her eyes. Glancing upward at the window to which his living room corresponded to, T.K. saw May, staring at him. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, but he swore he saw a strange shine or sparkle coldly flash from her eye. His face turned to an expression of caution and inexplicable alarm, but the feeling passed quickly.  
  
As May walked away from the window, she saw a folded up piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, she saw T.K.'s name on it. Not exactly sure what to do, she quickly stuffed it into her pocket. She greeted T.K. as he walked back into his home.  
  
"Hey...is everything okay? I mean...that girl..." May tried to get out.  
  
"She got the wrong idea...about you and me, I mean."  
  
May nodded in understanding. She scratched her head, as at a loss for words. T.K. noticed her display of understandable discomfort.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...I was just thinking...well, gosh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I, uh...I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm not totally sure why I did, but...I'd be lying if I said you weren't cute."  
  
T.K. gave her a half-smile.  
  
"Well, that's not exactly something to be sorry for, but...apology accepted."  
  
"Thanks...it's just...well, that girl seems to have a thing for you."  
  
"Yeah, she and I go back a long way..."  
  
*********************  
  
During the ride on the bus and the walk home, Kari remained angry the whole time. There would be plenty of time for tears later, but right now she was focused on her anger. It was no surprise that she walked home at an unusually fast pace. Once again, no one was home when Kari got there (except for Gatomon), and Kari was grateful. For if they had been, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to mask her anger. Gatomon greeted her as she walked through the door.  
  
"Hey, Kari! How'd it go with T.K.?"  
  
"WHO!?!?!" Kari nearly screamed as she walked into her bedroom, closing-  
  
*SLAM*  
  
-I mean, slamming the door.  
  
Gatomon rushed in after Kari, with a more pressing concern on her mind. Kari was lying on her bed, staring into nothing.  
  
"No offense, Gatomon...but I really just want to be alone right now."  
  
"Kari, I don't think that what I have to tell you can wait."  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked in an impatient voice, sitting up.  
  
"Well, everyone went to the Digital World today, and they saw something strange. Veemon saw what it was and drew this..."  
  
Gatomon dashed over to the desk in Kari's room, picked up the drawing, and gave it to Kari.  
  
Kari gasped as soon as she saw what the drawing was supposed to be. DemiVeemon was no Leonardo da Vinci, but his art was recognizable enough.  
  
"Th...this is...!" Kari said, echoing Gatomon's past words.  
  
"I know, it got me all shook up too. Shocked me out of at least six out of my nine lives!"  
  
"Are you absolutely sure that...THIS is what he saw!?!"  
  
"He thought so."  
  
"I just can't believe it..." she said, her eyes still lingering on the piece of paper in her hands.  
  
Silence followed the empty five seconds, until the two friends stopped putting off the name of the drawing that had to be said...  
  
"Wizardmon."  
  
*********************  
  
The next day was incredibly difficult for Kari. First, there was no school. Granted, it seems surprising that a regular student like her would desperately want to willingly go to school, but schoolwork would have provided a potential distraction from the previous day's events and revelations. Second, her brother was busy that day, but with the right amount of distress in Kari's, he would have come running to her in a fast and furious heartbeat. But for some reason, she didn't want to worry him with her problems. However, it would be a good idea to talk with someone. And third, all of the immediate Digidestined who were saving, defending, and protecting the Digital World on a regular basis were busy. Except for Yolei, who seemed to be the wisest and most logical choice to talk to.  
  
It didn't take long for a call to be made, and for Yolei to come (with Poromon) over to Kari's place. Kari told Yolei everything that had happened the previous night, minus Veemon's little "discovery". It also didn't take long for the sadness of the situation to catch up with Kari. She went to bed last night in an angry huff, not in tears.  
  
"He was kissing another girl?" Yolei asked, partially shocked. "It must have been some kind of misunderstanding."  
  
Kari sadly shook her head. "It's no mistake. I saw them locking lips, right out on the balcony of his new apartment."  
  
Yolei went wide-eyed at this new information and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Are...are you okay? Oh, what the heck am I saying?!? Of course you're not okay! You saw T.K. kissing another girl, so naturally you'd be hurt...and I'm babbling, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah...but that's okay."  
  
Kari let a weak giggle escape her mouth, but it was the only kind she could give right now. Yolei gave a small giggle too, but Kari's appeared more forced and fake.  
  
"Well, what I meant was...are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Time's supposed to heals all wounds, right?"  
  
"Will yours heal?"  
  
"I hope so. I really do. It just makes me feel so mad every time I saw them..." Kari said showing a flash of anger, which would soon change.  
  
"Go on," said Yolei. "It's better to let it all out instead of bottling your problems up inside."  
  
Now Kari's voice seemed to break a little as she continued.  
  
"It's just that I looked like such an idiot...I mean, I just stood there while those two were..."  
  
But Kari could say no more, nor keep the pain locked up inside her heart. The pain inside her heart had attempted a prison break, and escaped. Kari's vision became clouded with salty tears, her lips quivered and trembled, and she began to sniff. Yolei moved closer to Kari, and spoke.  
  
"Go ahead...do it," she nodded.  
  
That was the only push Kari needed. In less than a second, she fell to the floor, kneeling and burying her face in her hands, crying almost uncontrollably. Yolei immediately got down on the floor next to her, and pulled Kari into a tight, firm, and warm hug. She stroked her fingers along Kari's soft, short brown hair.  
  
Yolei half-expected Kari to push away, but instead, she gripped onto Yolei harder. The two of them softly rocked back and forth, like a mother soothing her crying, newborn child. Yolei whispered little words and phrases (which were supposed to be comforting) into Kari's ears, unsure as to whether she was listening or not. But it was all she could do to keep herself from crying, too.  
  
*RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG*  
  
Yolei turned her head to Kari's desk, where the phone was. Thank goodness, she thought. An interruption.  
  
She managed to reach out just far enough to grab the receiver without letting go off Kari.  
  
"Hello...oh, hey, Izzy...no, Kari and I were just talking about, uh, girl stuff...what?...well, yeah I guess we could...you sure?...okay, we'll just...no, no...we'll be there...yeah...okay...yeah, you too...bye."  
  
Yolei reached out again to hang up. She then shook Kari a little to talk to her. Kari didn't move. Yolei (sort of) hoped that she hadn't fallen asleep in her arms.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Mmm?" she said, looking up at Yolei with a tear-stained face.  
  
"Izzy just called. There's trouble in the Digiworld, and Davis and Cody are gonna need our help. Come with me, it'll help get your mind off things."  
  
Kari slowly nodded, wiped her tears and got up off the floor. The two girls walked into the living room, collected their digimon, and made their way to the school.  
  
Meanwhile, in another school...  
  
"Okay, class dismissed, I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
All the students quickly packed up and left the classroom for lunch. T.K., once again, was feeling somewhat depressed, this time about...that is, depressed AGAIN about Kari. He was almost sure this time that she wouldn't want to ever talk to him again, or at least for a long time. May saw the look on T.K.'s face, an expression that made him look like his mind was off the planet. T.K. sighed.  
  
"Hey...you okay?" May asked, removing those thick glasses from her cute face.  
  
"Not really," T.K. replied almost blankly.  
  
May then decided not to beat around the bush. "Look, T.K., I understand if you're mad at me...this is all my fault."  
  
T.K. immediately shot his head up at her. "Oh, no, I wasn't mad at you...! I was just thinking about Kari, that's all."  
  
May exhaled in relief.  
  
"Really, I wasn't mad at you."  
  
"Thanks, T.K. I hate it when people are upset at me."  
  
T.K. nodded, and May put a reassuring arm around his shoulder. She then closed her eyes and gave him a peck on his cheek. He couldn't help but blush a bit. May blushed a little, too.  
  
"Sorry..." she said. "I couldn't resist...it's just...FUN doing that!"  
  
With what had occurred recently with Kari, T.K. might have been a little apprehensive towards May. But he tried to go along with it, especially if the situation concerned his friends.  
  
"It's okay, " he replied, laughing a little. "Geez, I'm starting to turn into my big brother."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, well...I have a big brother named Matt...he lives with our Dad. And he's the lead singer of his own band, the Teenage Wolves...and he's quite the unofficial 'ladies' man', from what I've heard."  
  
May thought for a few seconds. "Ah! Yeah, I think I've heard of them, some friends of mine went to Odaiba hear them play!"  
  
T.K. nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Oh, geez...I almost forgot! Here, this is for you! I think Kari dropped it last night!"  
  
May handed the piece of paper to T.K., who looked at what was written on the paper.  
  
"Yep, it's Kari's handwriting, all right! But I'll have to figure this all out a little later..."  
  
"Well, let's go have some lunch, huh?" May suggested. "After that, it's just one more class and then it's over!"  
  
It took T.K. a second to remember that it was more or less a half-day, and that they'd get out early today. As the two walked to the school cafeteria, T.K. mentally calculated the time he'd get home, it wasn't totally unreasonable to think that he could make something of a quick trip to Odaiba, in order to work things out with Kari.  
  
Hmm, he thought. What should I do?  
  
*********************  
  
In the Digital World, action was already underway as Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Kari (and their respective digimon) made there way to those digimon who were under attack.  
  
"Izzy said that the hurt digimon were over this way, just a few more yards, or so," Yolei noted.  
  
Kari slumped down under a nearby tree. "Whew, I'm bushed."  
  
"C'mon, Kari! We can't stop now, we're almost there!" Davis said.  
  
"Please, you guys go on, I'll be fine...I just need to rest a bit."  
  
Yolei knew that Kari wasn't really tired, but extra stress from "saving the day" wouldn't exactly be the best prescribed medicine at the moment. She walked over to Kari and gave her a hug.  
  
"You be careful okay?" Yolei requested.  
  
Kari nodded, as did Gatomon.  
  
With that, Yolei rejoined the others.  
  
Kari sighed. Everything just seemed so crazy. As she thought about last night, she was having those more or less famous "on second thought" or "what if" ideas.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have ran out on T.K. like that, she thought. But can you blame me? I was mad!  
  
Gatomon was about to offer some consoling words to her human friend, but suddenly, a familiar looking white sphere appeared. Kari and Gatomon found it to be incredibly bright, and had to shield their eyes from the light that was coming from the sphere. The two couldn't have been more surprised when the sphere began to take the all too familiar shape of-  
  
"WIZARDMON!!!"  
  
Kari couldn't believe her eyes, nor could Gatomon.  
  
"Wizardmon...is it...is it really..." but Gatomon could speak no more, as the current situation was too astonishing to talk.  
  
The transparent (floating) image of Wizardmon slowly nodded, and then began to speak.  
  
"Kari...Gatomon...it is truly wonderful, to see your young, beautiful faces once more. This meeting fills me with such joy, my friends. But unfortunately, I have rather grave news."  
  
"W...what is it?" Kari asked.  
  
Wizardmon gave them his usual enigmatic look from behind the cloth covering the lower half of his face, and continued to speak.  
  
"I have acquired information of the utmost importance concerning you two. The Digimon Emperor is planning something dangerous for you. I don't exactly know what it is, but that why I'm here."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"I felt a strong feeling that drew me here...and I knew that I had to protect you, somehow."  
  
"So, what's the plan?" asked Kari, who was more of a "curious kitty" than Gatomon. ^_^  
  
"You'll see, I'll take you there..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Wizardmon hesitated, not wanting to scare his friends, but decided to say it...  
  
"The Emperor's fortress."  
  
*********************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... (WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?)  
  
Well, so ends yet another chapter! What will happen? Can even Wizardmon's ghost help the Digidestined? Stayed tuned for more, you won't have to wait long! (I hope.) Anyway, I'm getting closer and closer to the final conclusion of this story, so if you wanna read more, I need more reviews! Five at least! Bye for now, people! 


	9. From Bad To Worse

Disclaimer: Okay, since I don't Digimon, I'm trying (in vain) to sell the rights to it. Well now, do I hear one dollar for digimon? Do I hear two? Three...?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Kari's Missing Hope - Chapter 9  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The past few days couldn't have been more shocking for Kari Kamyia. Her best friend (and secret love), T.K. Takaishi moved away, she (and her friends) suffered a humiliating defeat at the forces of the Digimon Emperor, and when she finally got a chance to visit T.K., she got heart broken at the sight of him kissing another girl. And to crown it all, at this present moment in the Digital World, she and her digimon partner receive a "haunting" visit - beyond belief - from the ghost of her old and wise friend, Wizardmon.  
  
That's a list certainly difficult to top.  
  
"You must be kidding! You expect Gatomon and me to just waltz into the Emperor's fortress and demand that he give himself up!?!" she almost shrieked.  
  
But Gatomon put a reassuring paw on Kari's leg. (Cuz' that as far as she could reach, considering her height.)  
  
"C'mon, Kari...Wizardmon wouldn't expect us to try something like this, if he knew we couldn't handle it."  
  
Kari thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah...I guess you're right. If we can't trust him, who can we trust?"  
  
"I know I'm asking the two of you to take a monumental leap of faith here, but too much is at stake!" Wizardmon declared.  
  
"Yeah, WAY too much!" Gatomon agreed.  
  
"The Digimon Emperor must be stopped, at all costs, and by any means. Besides, his defeat means less sacrifices will be made. Do not forget the terrible sacrifice I made to save and help the Digidestined four years ago!"  
  
The old, but crystal clear, tragic memory of Wizardmon's demise automatically started up in Kari's mind, and her eyes immediately began to fill with salty tears. But Kari quickly brushed them away, and readjusted her attention to the present situation. The expression on her face changed from confusion to determination of the most serious kind. She faced her two companions and nodded.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
Gatomon smiled and also nodded, as did Wizardmon.  
  
It didn't take too long to track down the fortress, as Wizardmon knew the exact location. The trio found it, hovering near the outside of a forest. Spying on the complex from afar, Kari was curious as to how to get in.  
  
"Wizardmon," Kari said, to Wizardmon. "How are we gonna get in? The outside entrance is swarming with guards!"  
  
"Worry, not my young friend...I discovered a secret entrance in the back. The two of you follow me. If all goes well, we shouldn't be forced into battle with those outside guards!"  
  
Kari and Gatomon nodded once more, and did as they were told.  
  
*********************  
  
"See anything, guys?" Yolei asked to anybody who was listening.  
  
Cody put his hand partially over his eyes, as the sun was interfering with his vision. "Nothing yet, Yolei...I think...wait! Over there!"  
  
The humans and the digimon ran in the direction in which Cody pointed.  
  
Yolei was more appalled than anyone else at what they saw. Before them, lying on the ground was a considerable number of (seemingly) unconscious Elecmon! There was a partial fog or mist covering up the far away scenery, so it was impossible to tell exactly how many injured digimon there were. Yolei couldn't do anything but gasp.  
  
Davis put on a somewhat bleak face. "Looks like we're already too late..."  
  
"Davis, don't even say that!" Yolei scolded.  
  
"Let's just take this one step at a time and find out what happened here," Cody commented.  
  
Running over to the nearest Elecmon, they soon realized that the little red, purple-striped, creature was still breathing and was indeed still alive.  
  
"Veemon, you and the other digimon check out the rest of them over there!" Davis ordered.  
  
Veemon gave a "thumbs-up", nodded, and ran off, with Hawkmon and Armadillomon following close behind.  
  
*********************  
  
*RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG*  
  
The phone rang back at the Kamiya's. Tai got up off the couch, turned off the television, and picked up the phone receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey...is that you, Tai?"  
  
"HEY! T.K.! Long time no s-, er, I mean...talk!"  
  
T.K. chuckled a little. "Umm, listen, I wish I was calling on better terms, but, well...is Kari there?"  
  
"No, I think she went to the Digital World with the others...y'know, doing that 'save and defend the world' thing."  
  
"I shoulda guessed."  
  
But Tai sensed that something more was going on here, so he pushed the conservation just a bit further.  
  
"Umm...Kari went over to your place for dinner last night, right? Did something bad happen between you two?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
T.K. put his hand over the mouthpiece of the kitchen phone, and turned behind to face May for advice. May was drinking milk from a small (glass) bottle, so she couldn't audibly respond. Instead she made some sort of hand gesture that clearly said "Go on, tell him!".  
  
But this meant that he would have to Tai EVERYTHING that was going on. T.K. knew (all too well) that if he angered Tai, he'd be lucky to even just SEE Kari by retirement. It was a well-known fact among the Digidestined that the Kamiya siblings were VERY close, so he would just have to trust in the (slim) possibility that big brother Tai wouldn't go ballistic. Slowly, he revealed the previous night's events, which ended rather badly, especially for Kari. He braced his ears for impact but surprisingly, Tai did not explode at all. He didn't even raise his voice.  
  
"So that's what happened, huh?"  
  
"Uh, yeah...what should I do?"  
  
"Well for starters, why don't you come on down here and explain everything to Kari? I know she can be a little stubborn at times, but I'm sure that I could get her to sit still and listen to you."  
  
"I don't think I can do that...for one thing, I'm almost broke. I mean, I'll be lucky if I don't get chased around the city by the phone company people due to my exceedingly high phone bill for making these calls!"  
  
"Look, I don't care if you have to get here by rowing a boat down the street or if Patamon somehow FLYS you here, but you need to plead your case to Kari! By the way, isn't it a little too early for you to be outta school right now? We didn't have any school today...so what's your excuse?"  
  
"Well, actually..."  
  
"Wait...scratch that. Chances are, it's something I probably don't wanna know."  
  
Unbeknownst to Tai, T.K. and May had a half day, being a perfectly valid excuse. But T.K. didn't really feel like giving another explanation at the present moment.  
  
"Anyway, thanks for the pep talk, Tai. I appreciate it."  
  
"Hey...anytime, lil' guy."  
  
The two of them lightly chuckled over the fact that Tai still called T.K. by that nickname sometimes, and they simultaneously hung up. T.K. once again turned to May.  
  
"So what'd he say?" May asked.  
  
"Well..." T.K. replied, sighing. "He said I should head down to his neck of the woods and straighten out this misunderstanding with Kari."  
  
"Y'know...I always thought that big brothers were big, fat, annoying jocks...but this Tai seems to have his head screwed on straight. You should do what he says."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"But what? Come on, T.K.! Besides, this is all your fault anyway!"  
  
"Wh...how is it MY fault?!?" he almost yelled.  
  
May just elicited a cute little giggle, stuck out her tongue and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry...it's just too much fun putting the blame on someone besides me. That's how I have Rick wrapped around my little finger."  
  
"Rick?"  
  
"You know...one of the classmates I introduced you two on your first day at my school?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Right!"  
  
(Sorry, if you don't understand, people. Cut scene. Let me know if you wanna see it sometime.)  
  
Suddenly, his thought of his current dilemma snapped back into his thought processes.  
  
"Wait a minute! Stop, you're changing the subject! Anyway, how do you expect me to get back? I already told you, I don't have enough for bus fare...!"  
  
"Then I'LL give it to you!" May declared.  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"No buts! You're getting on that bus and you and Kari are gonna become friends again! And I'm coming, too!"  
  
T.K. sighed once again. (Boy, he's been doing a lot that lately, hasn't he?)  
  
May tossed her now empty milk bottle into a small recycling bin, as she watched T.K. grab his hat from the kitchen table and head out of the room.  
  
"All right, May...you win. I'll go get Patamon...I'm sure he misses the others, too."  
  
May nodded with a very determined look on her face.  
  
*********************  
  
It was pretty dark inside the Digimon Emperor's fortress as Kari (and her two friends) walked through the narrow corridors.  
  
"Wizardmon, I think we'll need a flashlight. It's too dark in here!" Kari complained.  
  
"Worry not, Kari. Your eyes should adjust to the darkness soon enough," Wizardmon said in a soothing voice.  
  
Gatomon tried to "shush" Kari. "Let's try to be quiet...you wanna get us all..."  
  
But the conversation was cut off as the hall soon became filled with digimon guards. Not exactly a whole army, but more than enough to cause trouble.  
  
"...caught?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yolei kneeled down near the Elecmon, and gently nudged it. The Elecmon began to stir and half-opened its eyes.  
  
"Wha...!"  
  
"Easy! Easy...we're here to help..." Yolei tried to say in a gentle tone.  
  
"So what exactly went down here? C'mon, spill and tell!" Davis said impatiently.  
  
"Davis, be quiet!" Yolei hissed.  
  
The digimon struggled to respond. "It...it was...the Emperor...the Digimon Emperor...he attacked us..."  
  
"Go on..." Cody said.  
  
"We...we were completely unprepared...it all happened so fast..."  
  
"Man..." Davis said, almost growling. "When I get my hands on that Ken, I'll show him 'fast'!"  
  
Cody and Yolei kept listening as the Elecmon continued his story.  
  
"But before he left...he said something to us..."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Davis asked.  
  
"The Digimon Emperor...gave us orders..."  
  
"Orders? What kinda orders?" asked a nervous and somewhat suspicious Yolei.  
  
"He told us...to take care of YOU!"  
  
"Huh?!?" the three kids went in alarm.  
  
Immediately, the Elecmon got up off the ground and its eyes glowed a terrifying blood red. Through the fog, their digimon came running back towards them in a panic.  
  
"Cody!" yelled Armadillomon. "Somethin' doesn't smell right here, and it isn't Veemon's breath!"  
  
Cody would have replied, had his mind not been preoccupied with the fact they were pretty much surrounded by many other (now) red-eyed Elecmon standing up like possessed zombies, ready to fight.  
  
And around some part of their bodies, was a dark ring.  
  
Yolei and Davis watched in horror as the fog cleared to reveal yet another control spire.  
  
"Wh...what's going on here?!?" Yolei almost shrieked.  
  
"I think it's something called a 'trap', Yolei," Davis sarcastically replied. "And we're smack dab in the middle of it!"  
  
"It gets worse, Davis! Look!" Veemon pointed at both ends of the horizon. At one side was Shellmon, returning for a second round, no doubt. And on the other side of the battlefield? Nothing much. Just a fierce, wild Tyrannomon.  
  
The three Digidestined went back to back with each other, as did the digimon.  
  
Man, Davis thought. It goes without saying that we need major help! I hate to admit it, but we need T.K.! If there ever was a time we needed him and Kari...this is it!  
  
*********************  
  
"How long will it take to get to your old school?" May asked T.K. while they rode the bus.  
  
"I think it'll take a little under half an hour-"  
  
"HALF AN HOUR???" Patamon almost yelled from inside T.K.'s backpack. "I'll be OLD then!"  
  
May giggled at the little digimon's attitude. Thankfully, there were only two other people on the bus (not including the driver), and they hadn't heard Patamon's little outburst.  
  
"Patamon, you think you could yell any louder? I'm not sure everyone for the next five blocks heard you!" T.K. hissed.  
  
Patamon and T.K. started glaring at each other.  
  
"Well, gee...I'm not sure T.K., let me try-"  
  
"THAT won't be necessary," May interrupted, quickly covering Patamon's (sometimes) gigantic mouth with her hand. "Let's just stay focused on our current agenda, okay?"  
  
T.K and Patamon both nodded.  
  
*********************  
  
"Get back, Kari! Just lemme digivolve, and I'll-"  
  
"No, Gatomon! We have to save your strength for the Emperor!"  
  
Gatomon thought for a second. "Okay, then. In that case...!"  
  
Kari and Wizardmon weren't exactly sure what their feline friend was planning but it all came clear as they both heard-  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!!!"  
  
Needless to say, Kari was impressed by Gatomon's strength, confidence, and resourcefulness. With just a few scratches, slashes, and swipes from her claws, the guards laid on the floor in an unconscious heap. Gatomon smiled at her work.  
  
Kari lightly clapped for her friend's small victory. "Awesome, Gatomon!"  
  
"Heh, wasn't so hard...didn't even break a sweat," Gatomon replied confidently.  
  
Wizardmon moved...er...floated(?) towards Gatomon to congratulate her, as well.  
  
"Most impressive, Gatomon! I truly commend your efforts from the bottom of my heart."  
  
Gatomon just laughed nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Aww...I didn't do THAT much..."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit," complemented Wizardmon. "You're just as strong as the time I first met you...then again maybe stronger."  
  
Gatomon couldn't anything but gasp a little and let a small crimson streak "infect" her cheeks.  
  
Kari noticed this decided to tease her digimon a little. "Hmm...Gatomon, are you actually blushing?"  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
"Hey...I think you are!" Kari said in a half-mocking voice.  
  
"B...be quiet!...I am not!"  
  
Naturally, Kari had to laugh. "C'mon...let's keep moving."  
  
*********************  
  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!"  
  
With three simultaneous shouts of those activating trigger words, the Digidestined's digimon began to digivolve into their armored forms. Veemon grew into the fiery Flamedramon, Hawkmon became the fast-flying Halsemon, and Armadillomon, the deep-drilling Digmon.  
  
"Yolei, you and Cody handle the mob over on that side, Flamedramon and I will handle 'ol 'Shelly' here!" Davis said in partially commanding tone.  
  
Yolei gave him a "thumbs-up" sign and nodded. "Right! Let's move it, Cody!"  
  
"Get ready, Flamedramon! Here he comes!" Davis warned.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get things started up...or should I say, heated up!" Flamedramon replied, getting into the spirit of things.  
  
Shellmon wasted no time in initiating the first shot.  
  
"HYDRO BLASTER!!!"  
  
Like before, a huge stream of water came shooting in their direction. But Flamedramon tried to make himself more ready for action this time. Countering with his-  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!!!"  
  
Flamedramon stuck out his right fist, as if he were punching. The fist glowed a bright orange, and shot out a group of heated fireballs. Upon contact with the water, the two attacks canceled out each other, creating a cloud of thick steam. It didn't take long for Shellmon to become temporary blinded. It was only then that Flamedramon fully realized the opportunity he created for himself. Quickly running behind the sea creature, Flamedramon firmly grabbed it by the horns of its massive shell.  
  
"Get back, Davis!" Flamedramon barked out at Davis.  
  
The cloud of steam managed to clear up just enough for Davis to see what his digimon partner was referring to.  
  
"Ack! You don't have to tell me twice!" was all he could get out before he ran out of the way.  
  
As soon his human friend got out of range, Flamedramon slowly picked up Shellmon (with some obvious difficulty) and hurled him into a handful of oncoming Elecmon who were coming towards him.  
  
"Got 'em!" Flamedramon said to himself.  
  
"Yeah, bull's eye! Nice goin', Flamedramon!" complemented Davis.  
  
"Thanks, but it's not over yet! This is just the beginning!" Flamedramon noted.  
  
*********************  
  
Upon getting off the bus, T.K. felt an indescribable need to run directly into the school. He managed to locate the computer room without much difficulty, but he quickly stopped, realizing that he lost May. He briefly retraced his steps to locate her. May was on the first floor of the school, and T.K. became surprised when he found her in the empty hallway, snapping shots of the place with a camera she had brought with her. T.K. sweatdropped at the sight of this.  
  
"May, what are doing?"  
  
"Taking pictures of your old school. Not much to look at, if you ask me."  
  
"Hey, this isn't a tour, y'know! Remember, you dragged me here to make up with Kari?"  
  
"Oh, right, right! Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
Once again, T.K. ran up the steps (with Patamon in "tow"), while May followed. T.K. wasn't too surprised to see Izzy in the computer room, checking his friends' progress.  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Izzy nearly jumped out of his seat, but smiled when he turned to the entrance of the room and saw T.K.  
  
"T.K.!!! You...you're back!!!"  
  
"Yeah, Izzy! Great to see ya!"  
  
The two old friends warmly shook hands, and Izzy also greeted Patamon. Then T.K. introduced May.  
  
"Well, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you! Are you T.K.'s new girlfriend or something?" Izzy gently mocked.  
  
May shot him a half-smile.  
  
"Not even close, I'm afraid. But T.K. and I have become good friends pretty fast," she noted.  
  
"Umm...so, I guess Kari and the others are...in THERE?" T.K. asked, pointing to the computer screen.  
  
Izzy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, right now. I take it you wanna join them? Planning to surprise them?"  
  
T.K. smiled a little. "Something like that. Can you get me into the Digital World?"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Sure can. But they're not all together...I received a message from Yolei that Kari split up from the others."  
  
"Well, that's okay. I need to talk to her first, anyway. Can you find her?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"All right, then." Izzy tapped a few keys on the keyboard, but suddenly, his smile started to droop into a half-frown.  
  
"What's up?" asked T.K., noticing the discomfort on his face.  
  
Izzy motioned for the two of them to take a look at the computer screen.  
  
"Something's wrong, T.K. I've managed to pull up a gigantic overview of the area of the Digital World that Davis, Yolei and the others went. You see those yellow and orange flashing dots?"  
  
T.K. looked at the screen (that was in some sort of grid form) and nodded at what Izzy was talking about.  
  
"Yeah, what about them?"  
  
"Well, those yellow ones are the humans, and the orange ones are their digimon," he said, pointing to a square on the screen. "And now, those red ones - those are wild digimon they might be fighting."  
  
"So what's the problem?" asked May.  
  
Izzy clicked on the mouse, moving the grid over a few spaces.  
  
"The problem is THIS," he replied, pointing again. "Since I was told Kari separated herself from the others, I've been trying to keep tabs on her. But I've only just noticed this. There are three dots here, one orange and one yellow...no doubt that it's Kari and Gatomon. But next to them is another red dot."  
  
"Maybe it's just a glitch," May suggested.  
  
"I don't think so," Izzy said.  
  
"Izzy, are you saying that she's unknowingly walking around with an evil digimon? If that's true, then you should try to send her a message or something!" T.K. exclaimed.  
  
"I've tried, but she's entered an area surrounded by some sort of high- energy force field which is somehow preventing communication! I can't reach her!"  
  
"Well, I've got to help!" T.K. declared. "Because something tells me that she's in more trouble than she realizes!"  
  
*********************  
  
"This is it," Wizardmon stated. "The Emperor's control room!"  
  
"That door looks pretty weak," Kari noted. "All right, Gatomon...do your stuff!"  
  
Gatomon nodded, took a giant leap towards the door, and stuck her claws out.  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!!!"  
  
The door came off its rusted hinges almost too easily, and Kari ran into the room.  
  
"All right, Digimon Emperor! Your time's up! It's over!" Kari bravely shouted.  
  
"Kari, this is just a guess on my part but I think you're yelling at air," Gatomon pointed out.  
  
"What?" Wizardmon asked as he entered the room. "I don't understand this! The Emperor should have been inside this very room!"  
  
"Well maybe he stepped out for lunch?" Gatomon half-jokingly asked.  
  
But before anyone could say anything else, a bright light generated from the walls, and close-up images of the Digimon Emperor's face appeared.  
  
"Hey!" Gatomon yelled. "What is this?"  
  
"THIS is a little something I call a 'trap'! Observe!"  
  
Before the word was out of his mouth, a giant group of the ghostly Bakemon blocked their only exit out.  
  
"Oh, no...Wizardmon, do you know another way out of here??? You have to help us!" Kari worriedly said.  
  
But the Emperor interrupted.  
  
"He can't help you! No one can! The only person he's helping...is ME!"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" asked an impatient Gatomon.  
  
"Well, now...'Wizardmon'...let's show them what I'm talking about!"  
  
Kari and Gatomon turned their heads to the poker-faced Wizardmon, and watched in horror as their ghostly "friend"...slowly morphed into a (slightly bigger) Bakemon.  
  
"Oh, no...NO!!!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Oh, yes...and it gets better," the Emperor taunted over the video monitor. Suddenly, another screen popped up showing Davis, Yolei, Cody, and their digimon battling for their lives.  
  
"My...my friends..." Kari almost whispered.  
  
"Yes," the Emperor continued. "And it's looks like they're in quite a predicament, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"But how did you know about-" Kari began to ask.  
  
"Wizardmon?" he interrupted. "Well, I managed to pull up some personal information files on your little cat friend, and...let's just say that a little information goes a long way."  
  
Gatomon was seeing red.  
  
"WHEN I GET CLAWS ON YOU, I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO KITTY LITTER!"  
  
Needless to say, she was so preoccupied that she was practically oblivious to the Bakemon that were closing in. But the Emperor still spoke.  
  
"And that's just the beginning, you pitiful fools! The beginning of the end for you and your friends!"  
  
Kari hung her head in shame and fear as the room and hallways filled with the horrifying echoes of the Digimon Emperor's howling laughter, which was full of nothing less than the sweet taste of victory.  
  
*********************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... (FOR SURE!)  
  
Well, finally finished Chapter 9, and I'm sure you all are dying to know what's gonna happen next, right? For a change of pace, could you give me longer reviews? I love to read them over and over! Thanks for all your support and...see ya next chapter! So long (for now)! 


	10. The Rescue

I am Jack's repetitive disclaimer...first you have to know, not fear, KNOW...that I do not own Digimon.  
  
  
  
THE STORY THUS FAR...  
  
Kari and the other Digidestined were surprised to find that T.K. was forced to move away, due to his mother accepting a better job elsewhere. The kids found that without T.K., they were more incomplete than they thought...they found that they were unable to function properly as a team when the Digimon Emperor decided to launch a surprise attack on them. What's worse, the Emperor, taking advantage of the team's moment of weakness, managed to capture Kari and Gatomon. Informed of the situation, T.K. vowed to come to the rescue and help his friends.  
  
  
  
Kari's Missing Hope - Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Bakemon! I command you!" the Digimon Emperor hollered over the monitor. "Take them! I'll decide what to do with those two later!"  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the screen (as well as the others) vanished in the blink of an eye. But Kari wasn't going to give up that easily. She tried to dodge the oncoming Bakemon, and swiftly pulled out her digivice.  
  
"That so called 'Emperor' isn't gonna get away with this! I still have one ace up my sleeve!"  
  
"I'm ready, Kari!" yelled Gatomon desperately trying to slash at Bakemon left and right.  
  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENER-...hey!"  
  
Before she'd gotten the words out, one of the Bakemon rammed into her and Kari winced in pain, and not too surprisingly...dropped her digivice.  
  
"Oh, no! Kari!" Gatomon tried to get over to where Kari was, but it was already too late. The Bakemon had caught the small feline by the arms and firmly held her in place.  
  
"Hey! Lemme go!"  
  
"Gatomon! Ahh!" Less than five seconds went by before the Bakemon got Kari, too.  
  
The two of them tried to wrestle out the Bakemons' ghostly grip, but it was useless.  
  
*********************  
  
"There's no doubt about it, T.K.! Kari's in trouble!" Izzy noted.  
  
"All of them are, it seems! Okay, Izzy, I'm going in!"  
  
Izzy nodded, but frowned again. "Uh-oh...we have another problem!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm having trouble opening up the gate into the Digital World!"  
  
"Ken's up to his tricks again?"  
  
"Undoubtedly so. He's somehow created an energy field which blocks the entrance!"  
  
"Well, can't you bypass it?!?" asked a clearly impatient T.K.  
  
Izzy slowly scratched his chin, and stared at the computer screen long and hard. "I...well, possibly...but it may take some time-"  
  
"Do it!" T.K. declared. "I'd do anything to save my friends, but I can't do it from here!"  
  
"Understood, T.K. I'll see what I can do."  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile back on the battlefield, to say things weren't going very well for the Digidestined and (their digimon) was an understatement. For one thing, not only were the digimon fighting for their lives, but (literally) so were the kids! There seemed to be almost no end to the army of Elecmon inhibiting the area, and no end to the fighting. (At least, not anytime soon.)  
  
Flamedramon, Halsemon, and Digmon were doing (or trying to do) nothing short of the best of their abilities to win this fight. But their sense of hope was slowly draining and fading. Davis and Cody were practically backed up against an old tree, surrounded.  
  
"Man," Davis panicked. "We sure could use T.K. right about now!"  
  
"Definitely!" Cody almost yelled. "This is too much! Ahh!"  
  
The two boys' leapt out of the way as a dozen (or so) Elecmon attempted to pounce on them, but instead rammed into the tree.  
  
"Whew, that was a close call, no doubt! You okay, Cody?"  
  
"Yeah, fine! But that's more than I say for the digimon! Look!"  
  
Turning his head in the direction to which Cody was pointing, Davis saw that his little buddy was right. Flamedramon wasn't exactly having a ball; half the time he was wrestling with Shellmon, and the other half was dedicated to the Elecmon army.  
  
Halsemon was also trying to contend with his outnumbered situation. Making great multiple swoops from the sky, he managed to take out plenty of the Elecmon (and make fast scratches on that gigantic Tyrannomon), but it was no easy task, as Halsemon quickly began to tire.  
  
Yolei wasn't to far away, trying to give her digimon as much moral support as she could muster, the boys caught on to what she was doing, and let out a sigh of relief that she was all right...for now, anyway.  
  
"GO, HALSEMON!" she yelled. "HIT 'EM HARD!"  
  
"Well, at least Yolei's using that big mouth of hers for SOMETHING," Davis noted.  
  
"Hmm..." Cody went skimming through the battlefield for any sort of tactical advantage. But suddenly his eye caught something.  
  
"Watcha lookin' at, Cody?" Davis asked.  
  
"Of course!" he exclaimed, slapping his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Why didn't we think of this before?!"  
  
Cody called out to Yolei, and she turned her head in his direction.  
  
"What is it ?" she yelled.  
  
Instead of shouting himself hoarse, Cody pointed to the tall, dark spire in the distance. Yolei caught on to what he meant, and signaled to Halsemon.  
  
Halsemon nodded and tried to fly close enough to blast it. Unfortunately, before Halsemon could even get close enough, he was sent flying back in utter (physical) pain, from some kind of force field surrounding the spire.  
  
"Hey! What gives?" Davis sputtered.  
  
"An energy shield protecting the spire?! No way!" yelled a surprised Cody.  
  
"Boy, that Digimon Emperor planned for everything this time!" Davis commented.  
  
"No kidding!" Yolei agreed. "Well, hold on, guys! We just have to hang in there!"  
  
Easier said than done, they all thought.  
  
*********************  
  
Izzy tapped furiously and feverishly on the keyboard, and tinkered with the mouse, but to no avail.  
  
"I don't understand it! I just can't break through!"  
  
"Don't give up yet, Izzy!" T.K. replied. "You and your computer skills have gotten the Digidestined out of worse cases than this! Keep your hope up!"  
  
Izzy wiped his sweaty forehead, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You're right, T.K.! I CAN do this! Now stand back, Emperor! This (temporary) hacker is coming through!...huh?!?"  
  
Suddenly the entire screen went dark. The computer deactivated.  
  
"Hey, what happened???" asked T.K. "May, did you see what-"  
  
But Izzy and T.K. froze as they saw May standing there, the computer's main plug in her hand.  
  
*********************  
  
"Hey! Easy on the fur!" Gatomon yelled at the Bakemon as they threw her and Kari into an old rusted dungeon.  
  
"Oof!" went Kari as she hit the ground inside.  
  
Gatomon glared at their captors as the prison gates slammed shut.  
  
Kari moaned in partial pain as she rubbed her bruised arm.  
  
"Kari! You okay?" asked Gatomon. Moving near her friend, she noticed a small bruise on Kari's arm.  
  
"Yeah...it's nothing, really. Just scratched my arm when I got thrown in here."  
  
"Well, don't worry. They'll get theirs. All I need to do is digivolve, and-"  
  
"Sorry, Gatomon...no can do. I lost my digivice when the Bakemon grabbed me. We'll have to find another way out of here. Now, first we'll need to- "  
  
But Kari stopped talking when her ears picked up a sniffling sound. Kari turned to see her digimon partner on the verge of tears. She rushed over to find out was wrong.  
  
"Gatomon...what's wrong?"  
  
"I...I was such a fool...I can't believe I fell for such a stupid trick..."  
  
Kari felt like crying too, for multiple reasons. But she knew that this really wasn't the time to cry.  
  
"Hey...c'mon, Gatomon...it's not your fault-"  
  
"YES IT IS! If it hadn't been for me, I wouldn't have persuaded you to come along, and we wouldn't be in this mess..."  
  
"Gatomon, stop it! I wasn't trying to put all the blame on you...I'm responsible...I mean, I was fooled too."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"That's enough! I admit, that rotten Digimon Emperor had us totally fooled. But the REAL Wizardmon wouldn't want us to sit here, sulking the minutes away. He'd want us to keep on fighting and especially to keep on hoping!"  
  
Gatomon sniffed and Kari then realized that she was partially handling this the wrong way. Kari crawled over to where Gatomon was and took the little kitty in her arms. She hugged her firmly, and rocked her back and forth, similar to the way Yolei did when she heard about Kari's recent predicament.  
  
"Hey...it's okay, Gatomon...you can cry."  
  
Kari found herself sniffling, and a tear or two rolled down her cheek. "Sniff...see, Gatomon...I'm crying, too."  
  
Gatomon and Kari looked at each with their tear-stained expressions, and suddenly, the two broke into laughter. The feline digimon brushed the last few tears away and finally smiled.  
  
"You're right, Kari. We have to keep on fighting."  
  
"That's the spirit. Now, I've found that the dirt in this prison cell is pretty soft. So let's see if there's any way we can dig our way out. Those claws should come in real handy."  
  
Gatomon nodded and took a deep breath. "All right, Kari...let's get to work."  
  
*********************  
  
T.K. looked upon his newest friend with wide, disbelieving eyes.  
  
"MAY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?"  
  
"While you two buffoons were arguing, I pulled the plug."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that! What the heck for?!"  
  
"Izzy seemed to be having trouble with opening the gate to Digital World, so I've decided to help."  
  
"How can what you just did be considered 'HELP'???"  
  
"Well, you two were crowding by the computer, and you didn't seem to notice me very much, so...my dad once told me, 'When in doubt...reboot'."  
  
T.K. wasn't at all what she was really up to, but suddenly all the clues attempted to fit together in his mind. Her somewhat mysterious nature appeared to T.K. as too strange, too beyond belief.  
  
(Whatever that means.)  
  
He didn't have concrete evidence to back up the growing theory inside his brain, but how else could he explain what had happened recently. He didn't want to believe it and wanted so much to believe that May was just an ordinary girl. The other thought had to be impossible. But if it wasn't, he knew that as a Digidestined, he couldn't take that risk. Rage and possible realization rose, as did the length of his eyes.  
  
"THAT'S IT!"  
  
"Huh???" May asked.  
  
T.K. sharply pointed right at May.  
  
"It's you! You're the one who's behind this whole thing! Behind EVERYTHING!!!"  
  
"Whoa...whoa, T.K. I think you better just calm down, 'cause that brain's operating on the wrong wavelength!"  
  
"No way! I know what I'm talking about! You're the reason Kari and the others couldn't win against Digimon Emperor recently and why I couldn't speak to Kari last night or whatever!"  
  
"Hey! Watch it, buster! I never knew about this 'Digital World' until you told me! I swear! I'm just a regular young girl!"  
  
"T.K., are you sure about this?" asked Izzy.  
  
"What other explanation is there? I mean, last night I saw some weird sparkle in your eye when you were watching me from my own window!"  
  
"Oh, you saw that?" May asked in a completely casual voice, shrugging. "Those were my new contacts. Must have been a trick of the light or something...they're designed to do stuff like that."  
  
"But I thought you said that you didn't wear contacts! They made your eyes itch!"  
  
"I know, but my mom just got me these new ones! She said they didn't cause itching! I put 'em on after you ran out after Kari!"  
  
T.K.'s rage began to rapidly deflate. Like emptying all the air out of a balloon.  
  
"But after you bumped into me at the diner, you said you knew that we'd see each other again!"  
  
"So I made a lucky guess! What else is new?"  
  
"But...I couldn't make myself talk to Kari...!"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe (at that moment,) you just got SHY?!?"  
  
"I...that is... well..."  
  
"T.K., you really need to sit down for a sec. I think you're under more stress than you'd like to admit."  
  
May pushed T.K. down into a chair, and once again held up the plug that was in her hand.  
  
"Well...now that I have your attention...let's try to crack this case, shall we?"  
  
Izzy smiled and nodded. "Do you know anything about computers, May?"  
  
"DO I?!? Are you kidding? My dad's a computer whiz! It was one his goals in life to make sure he had a apprentice."  
  
"Apprentice?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yeah, y'know...someone to whom he could teach everything he knows."  
  
"Well, have a seat then!" Izzy declared. "Any fellow computer whiz is a friend of mine!"  
  
  
  
Oh, yeah! By the way, back in the Digital World...  
  
  
  
"Oof!" went Davis, falling to the ground. Not only had the Elecmon went after the Digidestined's digimon, but their human partners, too. The spiky- haired, goggle-wearing boy fell (literally) to the combined force of five (possessed) Elecmon. Cody struggled to helped him up.  
  
"Th...thanks, Cody."  
  
"You all right?!" the younger boy asked him.  
  
"Y-yeah, I guess...but I'll tell you one thing...those things can hit as hard as a kick of a mule!"  
  
"You guys!" Yolei shouted, running in their direction. "I've examined the control spire in this area. My digivice detected high levels of unusual energy radiating from it!"  
  
"What does that mean?" Cody asked.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't good news?" Davis almost whined.  
  
Yolei ignored Davis's (almost) whining, and continued.  
  
"It means, guys, that if I'm right, our digimon won't be able to get near it! That control spire somehow resists - and repels - any high powered digimon!"  
  
"Great," Davis muttered.  
  
"It gets worse," Yolei added on. "I've lost communication with Izzy!"  
  
"Well, what can we do now?" Cody worriedly asked.  
  
"I don't know," Yolei said, sighing and shaking her head. "But one thing's for sure - we have to keep fighting!"  
  
"You're right, Yolei!" Cody declared with fire in his voice. "We can't let the Digimon Emperor win!"  
  
"Then we all agree to stay and fight?" Yolei asked, looking straight into the eyes of her friends.  
  
The three Digidestined looked at each other serious looks on their faces and said...  
  
"LET'S FIGHT!"  
  
*********************  
  
"Okay," said May. "Now we just reboot the commands, input the codes..."  
  
T.K. and Izzy watched in partial amazement as May skillfully worked her way around the school computer. It looked as if she was right...she did know quite a bit. Even though it wasn't something that comes up in casual conversation, T.K. found it a little strange that May here never mentioned that she was good with computers.  
  
"...and there we go!"  
  
Izzy looked on with wide eyes at May's accomplishment. "I don't believe it, you did it! It's all up and running! I gotta hand it to you, May...I'm impressed!"  
  
"Hey...it was nothing, all I did was-"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, May...but my friends are still in danger!" T.K. stated.  
  
"Oh...right, sorry. Now the stage is yours, Izzy."  
  
Izzy nodded and now he began his skills. He typed furiously on the keyboard, and continuously clicked the mouse. Finally, after agonizing seconds, he turned to T.K.  
  
"Okay, T.K., I think I have it."  
  
T.K. nodded in acknowledgement, and gestured for Izzy to continue.  
  
"All right, we've managed to bypass the energy field-"  
  
"That's great! Patamon, let's go!" T.K. said, waking up the little digimon inside his backpack.  
  
"Not so fast, T.K.!" Izzy cautioned. "Listen to me...I was going to say that we've bypassed the energy field...to a point."  
  
"Whaddya mean?!" he said, impatiently.  
  
"Well, it comes down to this - we can get you in-"  
  
"But we'll definitely have trouble getting you and your friends out," May finished.  
  
T.K. took a deep breath, and Patamon stared at him strangely.  
  
"I don't care...I understand the risks, but I HAVE to save my friends!"  
  
Izzy and May stared at T.K. long and hard. They nodded.  
  
"Okay," he said, picking up Patamon. "I'm ready."  
  
Izzy turned back to the computer screen typed for barely two seconds, and then turned back to T.K.  
  
"So is the gate."  
  
Slowly, T.K. picked up his digivice and held it out to the computer screen.  
  
"Digiport open!"  
  
And in a brilliant flash of light, he and Patamon were gone.  
  
*********************  
  
It was starting to get dark by the time T.K. and his digimon arrived.  
  
"Boy, it's almost nighttime here! Guess that means the others hogged all the fun already!" Patamon joked.  
  
"Quit the clowning, Patamon!" T.K. scolded. "Try to get serious! We gotta find the others!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Geez!"  
  
T.K. pulled his digivice out of his pocket, and checked it for other digivice signals.  
  
"Okay...I'm getting three signals from this direction," he said, pointing.  
  
"Then let's go!" Patamon announced.  
  
*********************  
  
Screams were heard on the battlefield, both from the good guys and the bad guys. But for different reasons.  
  
The Digidestined were surrounded. They weren't exactly scared, but this situation went beyond any simple nightmare that any one of these three kids had.  
  
"Any famous last words, Yolei?" asked Davis.  
  
"I...I...I..." was all the pale-purple haired girl could get out.  
  
"I think that's her way of saying 'I'm terrified', Davis. And to be honest...I can't say I blame her," Cody stated.  
  
"Hold on Davis, I'm coming!" Flamedramon yelled from across the battlefield. But he knew that he was partially lying, for he still had to deal with the Elecmon, while Halsemon and Digmon wrestled with Shellmon and Tyrannomon.  
  
By now (for the children), Hope had seemed to treat itself to an impromptu vacation, and it didn't look like it was coming home anytime soon.  
  
But little did they know that they were about to be proved dead wrong.  
  
T.K. was running down the path, followed by his flying Patamon.  
  
"We're almost there!" he said. "Patamon, fly straight ahead and scope out the situation!"  
  
"You got it, T.K.!" the little digimon replied.  
  
T.K. couldn't resist sitting down and catching his breath. Then the sounds of good and evil forces clashing with each other reached his ears. More specifically, screams, punches and explosions. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't heard it before. Before he fully realized it, Patamon had returned.  
  
"T.K.! We gotta move!"  
  
"Patamon, what's going on?"  
  
"I saw the others! They're practically at their knees!"  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
"There's a big, BIG battle going on just over the hill!"  
  
T.K. eyes went wide with alert and determination as he ran along the path Patamon had indicated. He was shocked at the sight that greeted his eyes.  
  
The others' digimon were doing their best duking it out with an evil Shellmon and Tyrannomon, while Davis, Yolei, and Cody were hopelessly surrounded by an army of Elecmon. This wasn't exactly how T.K. envisioned his visit with his friends, but it was better than not seeing them at all.  
  
"WHOA! You weren't kidding, Patamon!" T.K. exclaimed.  
  
"Have I ever?"  
  
"C'mon, let's head down there and give them a hand!"  
  
The three newer Digidestined were literally holding onto each other, teeth chattering. The first of the Elecmon flashed its sharp teeth and prepared to make the first kill leap-  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE!!!"  
  
Davis was surprised as a huge blast of air hit the Elecmon that was leaping at them, which fell to the ground, stunned.  
  
"Good going, Patamon! But keep it up and do your best! The others are counting on us!"  
  
Patamon nodded confidently and "kept it up", repeatedly blasting the surrounding Elecmon.  
  
Yolei looked upward and saw T.K. standing on top of a small hill above them. She immediately smiled warmly.  
  
"T.K.!!! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE BACK!" she shouted, with pure relief in her voice.  
  
"Need some help, you guys?" he asked, also smiling now.  
  
"You bet!" Cody happily replied.  
  
With just a few bubbles booms, a good portion of the Elecmon were down for the count.  
  
T.K. looked around and was surprised to see that the usual dark spire was still up. Of course, he didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Hey, what's all this?" he asked, indicating the dark spire with his thumb.  
  
"Don't look so smug," an exhausted Davis replied. "That Emperor put up a special force field that protects it from high-energy attacks. Meaning, our digivolved digimon can't get near it."  
  
"Well then, we'll have to find a way to-WHOA!"  
  
Out of nowhere, yet another Elecmon jumped out of (next to) nowhere and attacked T.K. Unfortunately, it only knicked his hand, causing him to drop his digivice.  
  
"Hey! My digivice!"  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE!"  
  
In less than a second, that Elecmon was unconscious. Unfortunately, T.K. now couldn't find his digivice. Suddenly, he got an idea.  
  
"What a minute! If our high-level digimon can't get near that spire, then maybe a low-level one can!" T.K. exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yolei asked.  
  
T.K. shook his head. "I'll explain later, Yolei. I just need to know something...are your digimon strong enough to hold some of those Elecmon over there?"  
  
"Well...sure, but-"  
  
"Great! Do it! Let's go, Patamon!"  
  
T.K. and Patamon ran towards the spire, all the while taunting the Elecmon.  
  
"C'mon, you slowpokes! You're so slow you couldn't catch a cold!"  
  
"Oh, T.K., that's so lame!"  
  
"Just follow my lead, Patamon!"  
  
Patamon did as he was told. He made faces at the oncoming Elecmon, while the two slowly moved back...and back...into the spire!  
  
The two friends looked at each other, and smirked. Unfortunately, the others underestimated how tired their armor-digivolved buddies were and they fell pretty fast. To make matters worse, T.K. was oblivious to the Tyrannomon that was closing in on him. But Yolei saw and tried to warn T.K.  
  
"T.K., WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
But the last thing he saw before squeezing his eyes shut...was Tyrannomon's gigantic fist.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
WHEW!!! Finally done with this immense chapter! I apologize for not getting this up sooner, my little bro (Fezzik, that's his pen name) was repeatedly pestering me to help with HIS fanfic! Oh, if any of you are Pokèmon fans, check out his work (including his original short story, he's desperate, lol). Well, send in those reviews now! What will happen to T.K. and the others, you ask? Only one way to find out! Later! 


	11. Hope Lends A Hand

Claim: I own Digimon. (Did I forget to mention that today is "Opposite Day"?)  
  
  
  
Kari's Missing Hope - Chapter 11  
  
  
  
*KROOOOOOOOM!!!*  
  
The mouths of Yolei, Cody, and Davis dropped open as their minds tried to dismiss (and at the same time accept) the scene which had just occurred before them. Barely a second ago T.K. and Patamon had returned to help, and then suddenly a possessed Tyrannomon smashed its fist near the dark spire where their two friends had positioned themselves. Yolei wanted to scream, but nothing came out.  
  
Ironically, Davis happened to be the one to deliver the first noticeable response.  
  
"NO! T.K. WAS OUR LAST HOPE! TYRANNOMON, WE'RE TAKING YOU DOWN!!!" Davis bellowed.  
  
"Hey!" yelled a voice from above. "Could you at least wait until I'm dead?!"  
  
The three kids moved their eyeballs upwards, and saw what should have been the impossible. Patamon was in the air, desperately holding onto T.K. by the back of his shirt collar.  
  
"T.K., uh..." went Cody. "WHAT exactly are you doing up there???"  
  
"Uhh...just 'hanging out'?" he (sheepishly) suggested. Looking up at Patamon, he added, "Hey, Patamon, buddy! Can you GENTLY lower me to the ground?"  
  
"Sure thing..." he said in a VERY struggling voice. "But whatever you do...just don't make me laugh!"  
  
T.K. nodded, and soon enough he felt his feet touching solid ground. His three friends ran over to him, and (uncontrollably) crowded around him. They then wrapped their arms around T.K., whom began to have trouble breathing, due to lack of air, caused by the enormous hug his friends unleashed.  
  
From (partially) far away, Patamon was still floating in the air. He wiped his sweaty forehead. "Boy, sometimes I'm really glad people don't shower me with affection like that!"  
  
Meanwhile, T.K. was struggling for his life...against his friends!  
  
"Hey...c'mon...ease up, guys!" he said in a raspy voice.  
  
They reluctantly complied with his instructions, giving him room to breathe. But who could blame them? If you finally see your friend long after he moved away, how are you expected to react?  
  
"But Patamon is free for hugs!" T.K. said, pointing.  
  
Half-jokingly, the other three Digidestined advanced towards the little orange digimon, but he signaled for them to stop.  
  
"Get back! One more step and it's 'Boom Bubble City' for all of you!"  
  
Davis, Yolei, and Cody laughed, and backed off.  
  
"T.K., what are you doing here?" Yolei excitedly asked.  
  
"Well, Kari and I had an argument last night, and Izzy told me that you were all here, so-"  
  
"Wait a sec!" Davis exclaimed. "You mean...the two of you actually had a FIGHT?!?"  
  
"Davis, we didn't actually fight, we just-" T.K. began.  
  
Unfortunately, Davis was already lost in his own private thoughts. He stabbed his fists in the air.  
  
"YES! All right! This my big chance! Kari and 'ol blonde boy went at it- "  
  
Suddenly, Cody tapped Davis on the shoulder.  
  
"Get real, Davis," Cody whispered. "You know you were just as worried as anybody about T.K. here."  
  
"Anyway...Kari's not here," Yolei started to explain. "She-"  
  
"-split off from you guys," T.K. finished. "I know. Izzy and I tracked her position...and she may be in serious trouble."  
  
"Well, we gotta help her, then!" Cody almost yelled.  
  
"It looks like you guys gotta help yourselves first!" T.K. noted.  
  
"UMPH!!!"  
  
The four kids turned their heads to see Flamedramon fall to the to ground from another Elecmon attack.  
  
"Oh, no! Flamedramon!" Davis said as he rushed over to his digimon partner. He grew more worried as he cradled Flamedramon's head in his arms.  
  
"Speak to me, buddy!" Suddenly, Flamedramon's entire body began to glow. In a flash of yellow light, everyone watched in disappointment as the he transformed back into his "rookie" form, Veemon.  
  
T.K. and Patamon put on determined faces as they saw Halsemon and Digmon being pounded into the ground. (Not literally.)  
  
"You guys did your best!" T.K. said heroically. "But now it's our turn! And since that control spire is in pieces-"  
  
"T.K.! Found it!" Patamon flew back to the group and dropped T.K.'s digivice into his hand.  
  
"Thanks, buddy! You ready?"  
  
"I can't wait to get in there and get my hands dirty!"  
  
T.K. raised his digivice high in the air.  
  
"Okay! Patamon, DIGIVOLVE!!!"  
  
The digivice began to glow, as did Patamon.  
  
"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON!!!"  
  
The Digidestined looked upward into the sky, in awe of the transformation that took place then and there.  
  
The small "football"-like digimon became a gigantic humanoid creature with huge wings, ribbons, boots, bracelets, a huge metal helmet completely covering the top half of its face. The heavenly Angemon stood above all in midair, the outline of his body glowing and basking with shining, bright white light.  
  
"Way to go, Angemon!" T.K. yelled into the sky.  
  
Angemon stayed in the air, but even though he seemed far away, his booming voice came in loud and clear.  
  
"The forces of Evil have proven to be quite formidable this day, and have pushed you to your very limits, Digidestined. But this moment marks the true turning point. Here and now...this fierce battle must END!!!"  
  
"Whaddya think he has planned?" asked Cody.  
  
T.K. answered, his voice full of pure faith and powerful hope. "Something noble."  
  
Angemon flew even higher into the air. From where he was now, he had a clear view of all the digimon the others had fought against. He drew his right fist back, as if to throw a punch.  
  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
  
The fist began to glow bright orange, and immediately he punched forward, and a tremendous ray of orange light shot out towards the battle field. It was so bright that even Tyrannomon and Shellmon covered their eyes from the bright attack.  
  
T.K. and the others watched in utter amazement as Angemon released multiple streams of energy clearly aiming for the army of Elecmon. What was even more amazing was the fact that beams of light struck right on target, more accurately, the dark rings, which still seemed partially functional even after the control spire was cracked.  
  
"Whoa!" Davis exclaimed happily. "Awesome!"  
  
Cody and Yolei didn't say anything, but their faces wore the same expression as Davis's. T.K. put on a confident and satisfied face, since he always knew that Angemon would never let anyone down. The red glow from the Elecmons' eyes vanished, and the creatures slowly got up dazed and confused.  
  
*********************  
  
Back on Earth, the effects the Angemon's deeds didn't go unnoticed. In the school computer room, the computer screen suddenly flickered. Izzy and May put their faces near the screen.  
  
"Hey, I'm getting a message from Yolei!" Izzy said, relieved.  
  
"Really?" May asked. "That means they somehow fixed those communication problems! What's it say?"  
  
Izzy's lips curled into a smile as he read Yolei's message.  
  
"T.K.'s here...and we're fine now...all that's left...is to rescue Kari!"  
  
"Sounds like they're just fine!" said May, also smiling now.  
  
"That's the Digidestined for you!" Izzy cheerfully replied. "Never underestimate our resiliency!"  
  
*********************  
  
"Well, those Elecmon should be fine now!" said T.K. "But still, I-"  
  
"GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAWWWWWLLLLL!!!!!"  
  
"HUH?!?"  
  
The Digidestined turned their heads in alarm to see Shellmon and Tyrannomon getting ready for another round.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Davis panicked. "We forgot about those two over there! We gotta take care of them..."  
  
But Davis was quickly reminded of Veemon's condition, as he was still weakened from the battle.  
  
"...but I'm not sure that we can, given the situation."  
  
But T.K. remained smiling. "Don't worry, Davis. I think we can help out with that too. Angemon?"  
  
Angemon smiled proudly and nodded. Still in the air, he pulled out his trusty staff and pointed it at the other three Digidestined and their digimon. The tip of the staff began to glow, and shot out a stream of white light at them. Davis, Yolei, and Cody gasped as the beam hit them. The feeling they received felt like none other.  
  
"I feel so...warm!" exclaimed Cody in excitement.  
  
"I feel all pumped up...strong!" Davis declared.  
  
"I feel...full of hope!" Yolei added.  
  
T.K. crossed his arms and smiled at this warm scene. "And you're not the only ones!"  
  
As the bright glow dissipated, the Digidestined saw that this "Ray of Hope" was having the same effect on the digimon.  
  
Halsemon and Digmon slowly got up off their butts, as did Veemon. Davis kneeled down the small blue digimon. Just looking at him, one could tell that Veemon looked better than he did a few seconds ago.  
  
"Veemon! Are you okay? How do you feel?"  
  
Veemon stood up, looking as strong and sturdy as a metal statue.  
  
"I feel great! Like I just ate the most delicious food ever!"  
  
Cody and Yolei laughed.  
  
"How did you...what did Angemon just do?" Cody asked, turning to T.K.  
  
"He generously gave you all some of his energy. We weren't sure if it would work, but..."  
  
Yolei nodded. "Listen, T.K. I think we can take care of these two wild digimon now. You gotta go after Kari and rescue her!"  
  
"Right. I don't know exactly where to look, but I should still be able track her down with my digivice. Angemon, let's go!"  
  
Angemon nodded, picked up T.K., and quickly flew off into the distance.  
  
It didn't take too long for T.K. to locate the signal from Kari's digivice.  
  
"Got anything, T.K.?" Angemon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I found her...that way!" he replied, pointing.  
  
Something's not right, T.K. thought to himself. The signal isn't moving! That might mean Kari's unconscious...or...NO! Kari's a Digidestined, and a fighter! She HAS to be all right! I'm coming for you Kari! Just hold on!  
  
Within a few minutes, Angemon landed, and set T.K. down on the ground.  
  
"Angemon, you better digivolve back to Patamon...we'll need to save your strength for when it's really needed!"  
  
Angemon nodded, and began to glow. In less two seconds, Patamon took the place of the gigantic humanoid creature.  
  
"Let's go, T.K.!"  
  
*********************  
  
Somewhere else, in the Digimon Emperor's (REAL) fortress, bitterness, rage and tension was building fast.  
  
The Emperor, who was watching everything that had just transpired on the battlefield, had his fists clenched, as well as his teeth. Wormon slithered in, extremely terrified in asking about anything to his master. But felt it was necessary to take a chance, in this case.  
  
"Uh...m...m...master? What's the matter? Y-you aren't laughing evilly like you usually...?"  
  
The Emperor slowly turned his head and loomed over the little dark-green creature.  
  
"What's the matter? Oh, nothing much," he began, turning back to the video monitors in front of him.  
  
"Then what-"  
  
"It seems that...'trouble' has returned to paradise...MY paradise! How dare those meddling kids think that they can come and go as they please through my private playground! Obviously, they think that they don't have anything to fear from me, but I'll prove them DEAD wrong!"  
  
*********************  
  
"Boy, it's awfully dark in here!" Patamon noted.  
  
"Wait, there's a light coming from around this corner...GACK!"  
  
T.K. kept his back to the corner after seeing what was up ahead.  
  
"What's wrong, T.K.?"  
  
"There's a bunch of Bakemon there...and they don't look friendly!"  
  
"Are they ever?" Patamon shrugged. "Well, no worries, T.K.! I'll just digivolve and-"  
  
"No!" T.K. warned. "I don't think these narrow hallways were built to accommodate a huge angel-like digimon! Besides, you have to conserve your energy!"  
  
"What should we do then?"  
  
T.K. thought for a moment, and took another glance around the corner. The Bakemon hadn't caught sight of them yet, but that might change soon. Then he looked upward and saw that there was only one light (bulb) illuminating the passage. And at the end of the corridor was a door. T.K. and whispered something to Patamon, who soon giggled.  
  
"You got it Patamon? Okay, do it!"  
  
The little digimon snickered, and quickly flew around the corner. T.K. stayed where he was. He didn't need to see what was going on, as he could hear everything.  
  
  
  
"Hey there, ghouls and gals!  
  
"HURM!?!"  
  
"Lights out! BOOM BUBBLE!"  
  
*K-TSSSH!!!*  
  
  
  
Immediately after T.K. heard the sound of glass breaking, the light went off around the corner and he could hear Patamon yelling to him.  
  
"That's it, T.K.! Move it or lose it!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, he ran around the corner and straight down the hall, all the way to the door at the end. After he made sure that both of them had gotten through, he slammed it shut. There was a little light around the stairway they were at, but it was still pretty dim. Cautiously, they made their way downward. Suddenly, T.K.'s digivice began to beep furiously.  
  
"Hey, my digivice is going off! Kari must be nearby!"  
  
"At least her digivice is!" Patamon stated.  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Look!" Patamon flew ahead, and picked up a small pink and white device lying on the ground. Kari's digivice!  
  
"Wha...this...this is...!" T.K. thought raced quickly, trying to shut out the impossible possibility that Kari was...  
  
"KARI! KARI!!!"  
  
"T.K., I'm right here!"  
  
The two of them whipped their heads around and found Kari! T.K. ran over to her, giving an exhale of relief.  
  
"Kari, are you okay?!? Patamon and I were really worried about you!!!"  
  
Kari put up her hands, to silence T.K.  
  
"It's okay! I'm okay! Really!"  
  
"Oh, Kari...I missed you so much!" T.K.'s voice softened, and his eyes began to water as he pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"You have no idea how I've waited for this moment for so long...so I could..."  
  
"Could what, Kari?"  
  
"So I could do THIS!!!"  
  
"Wha-AHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Kari's eyes flashed red, some of her teeth turned into fangs, and her gentle voice turned into something that sounded like a witch's cackle as her fingernails grew long and uneven. She struck her nails into T.K.'s back, but instead of impaling him, they sent out extremely painful shocks of electricity. Patamon watched in horror as T.K. screamed in agony.  
  
*********************  
  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!"  
  
Harnessing the power of the Digi-Egg of Friendship, Veemon once again armor- digivolved, with most his body became encased in black armor, with spikes resembling thunderbolts appearing on the nose and rear. He had become the fearful, awesome...  
  
"...RAIDRAMON! THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!!!"  
  
Raw electricity crackled from Raidramon's body, displaying just how much power it contained, even without Angemon's help.  
  
"Now..." Davis began, indicating Shellmon. "...let's finish what we started!"  
  
"Agreed! C'mon, Shellmon! Give us your best!" Raidramon growled.  
  
Shellmon wasted no words or time and tried to take out Davis's digimon like before.  
  
"HYDRO BLASTER!!!"  
  
"Raidramon, look out!" Davis warned.  
  
"I see it, Davis!" Raidramon replied. Veemon had multiple abilities, given the fact that he had the power of two Digi-Eggs at his disposal. And operating in sync with the Digi-Egg of Friendship, Raidramon was able to act quick on its feet. Needless to say, he was more than a match for Shellmon's water attacks, nimbly dodging them with ease.  
  
But at the same time, it already felt like it was time to end this once and for all. While Davis thought that Raidramon was just toying with Shellmon, the plan was to let this ferocious water monster blast and miss, creating small puddles from which Raidramon could use to conduct his electrical attacks.  
  
All this misfire (and in combination with the battle with Flamedramon previously) had caused Shellmon to grow tired, resulting in a reluctant "cease fire". Drool (or water, probably) was still dripping from its mouth, like a faucet lets the last drops of water go before it shuts off completely. Raidramon was now ready to act and put a good distance between himself and his adversary. He concentrated hard and let his stored electricity build to nearly unparalleled levels. Then...he let it all go.  
  
"THUNDER BLAST!!!"  
  
Davis shielded his eyes from the light. A wild, concentrated, and bright beam of electricity was unleashed from Raidramon's body and was conducted through the puddles Shellmon created. In almost no time the attack reached Shellmon, whom now experienced nearly unbelievable pain beyond belief. But the digimon was still moving, and Raidramon couldn't give it the chance to recover. Not if he wanted to get that dark ring off of its shell. Raidramon then built up speed, and charged Shellmon. Shellmon flew backwards, and landed hard, finally unconscious. All it took was one more small electric blast, and that dark ring was nothing more than a pile of ashes.  
  
*********************  
  
T.K. struggled from the immense pain he was receiving. But even without the powers of Angemon to help, Patamon wouldn't let this go on. He quickly flew near them, and bit "Kari" on the arm as hard as he could.  
  
The fake Kari screamed in pain and let go of T.K., who was pretty confused. Patamon didn't really need to say it, but-  
  
"T.K., that's not Kari!"  
  
"Yeah, I figured!"  
  
The creature masquerading as Kari morphed and revealed itself as (Yep, you guessed it!) another Bakemon. But Patamon put it down with a quick "Boom Bubble" attack.  
  
"Thanks, Patamon."  
  
"No prob, T.K. I guess it's true when they say 'love hurts'!"  
  
T.K. and his digimon chuckled until they heard a rumbling beneath. Before they, the ground started to crumble, causing T.K. to nimbly move to the side. The hole that was created looked like some sort of mole or groundhog had dug it up. Circumstances would soon prove to be neither, as Gatomon and (the real) Kari stepped up out of the hole!  
  
"See, Kari? I told you turning right would get us outta that cell! Oh...hey, Patamon, T.K."  
  
"T.K.!?!?!" exclaimed Kari. "That's not funny, Gatomon! You know I-"  
  
Kari gasped as she saw what her digimon partner saw. T.K. did exactly the same. He saw Kari, her light chocolate-colored hair messy and in disarray, and her cheeks and chin, (not to mention her clothes) were covered in dirt. But as strange as it seemed, to T.K., the dirt on Kari's face made her look VERY cute. He couldn't help but blush at how...innocent she looked. Kari gulped and did likewise. He offered her his hand, and she accepted, letting T.K. help her out of the hole.  
  
"Kari...is it...is it really you this time?" T.K. slowly asked.  
  
"Y...yeah...it's me...T.K., I just..." Kari replied.  
  
But Kari found that she was unable to say anything else. A dozen emotions raced through her brain, as she was unsure as to how react to this encounter. She wasn't at ALL expecting to see him here. Her thoughts were filled with sadness, confusion, anger, depression, longing, and...love? Through all the craziness that had happened, his moving away, her longing for him, and even when she saw him...kissing another girl...love...HER love for him was always there. Sooner or later, she had to except the fact that no matter what happened between the two of them, she would always love him. She didn't know if she and him were soulmates, or whether or not they ever should have met, but one thing was for sure...she loved him, and at the present moment...that was enough to make Kari run into his arms.  
  
T.K. had his arms wide open, and Kari easily accepted them. The two friends hugged warmly and Kari let a few tears escape her (squeezed and) closed eyes.  
  
"Oh...T.K., I...I..."  
  
"Listen, Kari...I have to..."  
  
But Kari silenced him with one of her "looks", and stared him straight in the face.  
  
"T.K., close your eyes."  
  
T.K. nodded and did he was told. Kari gently touched his cold cheek with one hand, and-  
  
*SMACK!!!*  
  
T.K. flew backwards down on the ground, rubbing the red hand-shaped mark on his cheek.  
  
"Whoa! What the heck was THAT for!?!"  
  
Kari's face was now displaying a look of familiar anger.  
  
"I just remembered...I'm still mad at you!"  
  
Patamon and Gatomon put their paws over their mouths, trying (in vain) to silence their giggling and snickering.  
  
"C'mon, Kari! Don't tell me that you're STILL hung up over that incident with May?!?"  
  
"How could I NOT be???"  
  
"But why are you...?"  
  
"T.K., isn't it obvious by NOW??? I LIKE YOU!!!" she said, blushing a bit.  
  
(Yeah, she said "like", but I think we all know what she REALLY meant.)  
  
T.K. sighed. "Look, Kari-"  
  
"Hmph!" Kari crossed her arms and turned away from him.  
  
"KARI, I LIKE YOU TOO!!!" he shouted, grabbing her by the arms, and turning her around to face him.  
  
The angry expression on Kari's face began to soften a little as she realized that at this moment, T.K. was really trying to make his feelings about her clear.  
  
"Wh...what? Did you just say...what I thought you...?"  
  
T.K. nodded with an embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"I...uh...I guess I did," he replied, blushing too and scratching the back of his head.  
  
"But...what about May?"  
  
"There was nothing between her and me. Kari, we can talk about this later, and I promise I'll explain everything then. But right now the others are in trouble and we have to help get them out of this mess with our skins intact!"  
  
"O...okay," Kari nodded.  
  
*********************  
  
"Go for it, Halsemon!" Yolei enthusiastically yelled.  
  
Halsemon flew round and round the Tyrannomon, who angrily tried to grab onto the flying bird, like King Kong swatting at circling planes. In no time, Halsemon had Tyrannomon exactly where he wanted him. Since Tyrannomon couldn't fly, he could only trip over the giant pieces of the control spire that remained on the ground. He (literally) hit the dirt with a loud crash.  
  
"Cody, he's down!" Halsemon called down to him. "Have Digmon finish him off!"  
  
Digmon and Cody nodded. The gold-colored digimon made its way over to the dinosaur-like creature.  
  
"GOLD RUSH!!!"  
  
Gold drills ejected from Digmon's body, directed at Tyrannomon's neck, where his dark ring was located. It was soon destroyed and long forgotten.  
  
"All right!" Davis shouted into the (darkening) sky. "We did it! How do you like THAT, Digimon Emperor!?"  
  
*********************  
  
Back in Emperor's fortress, tension rose about, well, TENfold. (Get it? TENsion, tenfold...aww, forget it.)  
  
"NO!!!!!" the Emperor bellowed, slamming his fist down hard on a nearby console. "I HAD THEM!!! How could the help of just ONE kid turn around this battle?!? I WAS WINNING!!! Well, we're not through yet!!!"  
  
"What do you have planned, Master?" Wormon asked, slithering into the room.  
  
"My trump card," the Emperor snickered almost maniacally, pressing a button. "Just one blast of energy collected from neighboring control spires should put them out of their misery!!! SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT WORLD!!!!!"  
  
*********************  
  
"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" yelled T.K, holding Kari's hand.  
  
Kari blushed a little at the fact that they seemed to take each other's hand almost subconsciously, like it was some sort of subliminal phenomenon that occurred automatically.  
  
"T.K., you made it back with Kari! Good going!" Cody happily exclaimed.  
  
"I'm so glad!" Yolei said, relieved.  
  
By now, Raidramon, Halsemon, and Digmon had gone back to their "rookie" forms, and were more than ready to go home, as were the kids. But there was still one more problem...  
  
"Uh, guys..." Davis pointed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but check THAT out."  
  
Everyone turned their heads to the horizon, and saw what looked like a terrific bolt of lightning...heading for them! Thankfully, all the digimon they had fought had cleared the area, so it was just them.  
  
"For once I hope I'm wrong, but it looks that whatever it is, it's coming for US!!!" Davis warned.  
  
Yolei had to think fast. "Everybody, calm down! The television we came through is this way! C'mon!"  
  
Everyone ran like there was no tomorrow, though that came of no surprise. Yolei tried to contact Izzy, and warn him of the situation. Thankfully, he already knew of the predicament and was working on a way to salvage the situation.  
  
*********************  
  
"Great, they just can't get a break today, huh?!" asked May.  
  
Izzy turned to May. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news."  
  
"Uh huh," May nodded, signaling for Izzy to continue.  
  
"The good news is that ever since T.K. left, I've been trying to disable the energy field that's preventing transport back here. The bad news is that I've only managed to decode seventy percent of it."  
  
"Well, that's more than halfway there!" May noted. "Couldn't we just pull them back now???"  
  
Izzy sighed. "We COULD...but I simply don't know the risks. If this doesn't work, we could fry their insides or end up with only their torsos intact! Or worse...we could kill them."  
  
"WELL, IT'S CERTAINLY BETTER THAN JUST LEAVING US HERE!" Yolei yelled at Izzy through the computer screen.  
  
"Yeah, Izzy!" T.K. agreed. "If you don't try, we're dust anyway!"  
  
Izzy paused, then nodded determinedly. "Okay, then. Standby! Just give me ten seconds..."  
  
The five kids and their digimon screamed as the energy bolt drew closer...and closer...and CLOSER...  
  
"Try five, whiz kid!" Davis panicked. "Because if you can't...we're the Digi-DEAD!"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED...  
  
Man, oh, man! I did it! I don't need to tell you what to do, so I won't! Willie make it??? Betty can't! Ha, ha! See ya later!  
  
P.S. Coming soon...the last chapter of "Kari's Missing Hope"! It will be awesome and fantasterastic! (I hope.) DO NOT MISS IT! (How could you not? Sooner or later your gonna read this, anyway! I gotta watch what I type before I post it!) Bye! 


	12. Light The Way Home

I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters. (Oops! I forgot to say "disclaimer"!)  
  
Well, this is it! The finale of my first Takari fic! Enjoy, read, and PLEASE review!!!  
  
  
  
PREVIOUSLY...  
  
It came as nothing short of a shock to Kari and the other Digidestined when T.K. announced that he was moving away. Nevertheless, the others tried to do their best to save and defend the Digiworld from the almost limitless evil forces of the Digimon Emperor. And it didn't help one bit when Kari began to misbelieve that T.K. might have been falling for his new classmate and friend, May Hanaka. But circumstances screeched to a halt, when the Emperor managed to kidnap Kari and Gatomon, and pit the others against a gigantic army, completely under his control! Sensing that his friends were in danger, T.K. (with May) rushed back to his old neighborhood (and back to his old school) to help his friends. With help from Angemon, T.K. managed to successfully free his friends. But before they could escape, the Digimon Emperor pulled another stunt, releasing a huge blast of energy at them! What will happen next?  
  
  
  
Kari's Missing Hope - Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Screams and shouts of plain horror (from the Digidestined and their digimon) echoed through the small area of the Digital World, and into the school computer room. Izzy tapped and typed furiously on the computer keyboard.  
  
"Calm down, you guys!" Izzy nearly shouted through the computer. "That's not helping the situation any!"  
  
Back in the Digital World, Hawkmon saw that the energy bolt was drawing closer. It had already trashed the broken pieces of the control spire that Tyrannomon had previously smashed. But something else quickly caught his eye. He gently tugged at Yolei's pants. It was hard to get her attention, given the fact everybody else was crowding around the television set.  
  
Finally, Yolei turned to see what her digimon partner had to say. "What is it, Hawkmon?!"  
  
Hawkmon pointed to what was in her hand. "It's your digivice, Yolei...it's glowing."  
  
Glancing at it, she saw that he was right. A faint glow could be seen from it, getting brighter and brighter.  
  
"What's happening to my digivice, Izzy?" she asked, turning to his image in the television.  
  
"There's a problem getting you all through the gate," he replied. "So I've input a quick program that'll lock on the signals from your digivices."  
  
"What'll that do?!" asked a somewhat impatient Cody.  
  
"IF it works...this program SHOULD forcibly pull the ten of you through the Digital gate, and bring you back here."  
  
Davis, Kari, Cody, and T.K. looked at their digivices, and saw them glowing, too.  
  
Izzy typed for (literally) another second, briefly smiled, and then turned his attention to the Digidestined.  
  
"There! It's completed! Hold on tight!"  
  
"DO IT!!!" they all yelled.  
  
"Standby! Transport will commence in...ten seconds!"  
  
Suddenly, the digimon and kids started to experience a strange tingling sensation, and felt like...they were actually being (forcibly) pulled into the television!  
  
"Hey! What is this, Izzy?!?" Davis panicked.  
  
"Don't worry, Davis! That's just the program activating itself! Don't struggle! That'll only make it worse!"  
  
Everyone was, to some point or another, nervous and a little scared, to say the least. But they'd made it through worse situations, not to mention they made it THIS far, so they had no choice but to place their trust in Izzy.  
  
"Five seconds...four...three...two...ONE!!!"  
  
Within another few short seconds, the five kids and their digimon completely vanished from sight, just as the energy bolt struck the exact spot where they were standing. (Gee, how convenient.) All that remained was a small, but smoldering crater, and a mess of ashes from where the television was positioned.  
  
The eyes of the Digidestined could now see nothing but pale colored, bright light. This was it.  
  
No turning back.  
  
No second chances.  
  
No nothing.  
  
*********************  
  
"Izzy, why is it taking this long? Didn't you say that transporting back and forth between worlds usually takes only seconds???" May worriedly asked nervously pacing back and forth.  
  
Izzy turned his head with a serious expression. "Yeah, USUALLY. But because the gate was partially damaged and closed off...it's no surprise to me that it'll take longer. Plus-"  
  
"Plus what?"  
  
Since I initiated the program to bring them back to Earth, I have to carefully watch over their signals to make sure that they get home safely."  
  
May looked over Izzy's shoulder, to get a good look at what Izzy was watching. On the computer, there seemed some sort of three-dimensional image. It was a deep blue, and had the shape of a disfigured mountain that cut right off the ground. And floating around (in an unorganized manner) were five yellow dots and five orange dots.  
  
"Our friends?" May asked pointing to the dots on the screen.  
  
Izzy nodded. "Mm-hm. It's not gonna be a smooth ride the whole way through, so with the help of the program I set up, I can half-guide their signals to this computer. Don't worry, I'm sure that you're worrying about nothing. These things just take time. See, they're more than halfway through."  
  
"Are they conscious?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. None of us have ever usually lost consciousness traveling between the two worlds, but with what's happened recently...I'd say that right now, your guess is as good as mine."  
  
May continued to observe the computer screen and soon her eyes widened from what she thought she saw.  
  
"Umm, Izzy...maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me, but it looks like their signals are getting closer!"  
  
Izzy tapped a few buttons on the keyboard and clicks twice on the mouse.  
  
"Hey, you're right! Their speed is accelerating!"  
  
"And their ETA?" (Estimated Time of Arrival, for those of you aren't good with acronyms)  
  
"By my calculations and their rate of speed...approximately fifteen seconds!"  
  
May cautiously took a few nervous steps backwards.  
  
"I'm getting out of the way in case they come shooting out like speeding missiles!"  
  
Unbeknownst to May, her statement wasn't far off from the truth.  
  
Nonetheless, Izzy continued to countdown.  
  
"Thirteen seconds...eleven seconds...ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one ...ZERO!"  
  
The computer that Izzy was seated at fizzled, and even some sparks flew out of it. May let out a small scream, and jumped backwards. Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. Izzy wasn't sure how the lights were linked to the damaged Digital gate, but he'd have to figure that out later. But before he could think another thought, physical pain erupted inside his body, as he felt something VERY heavy hit him, forcing him to fall out of his chair and onto the floor. And whatever it was got heavier and fell on top of him! Keep in mind that by now, it was nighttime on Earth, so with the lights out, it was hard to even make out the shape of anything. May was a little frightened, and kept her back to the door of the room. The only thing she could decipher was a jumble of voices...  
  
"Hey, hands off my thigh!"  
  
"Who's pushing up against me?!?"  
  
"Eek!!! Don't even think about trying anything funny in the dark!"  
  
"Someone licked me on purpose!"  
  
"I'm squished under here!"  
  
"Get your hair out of my nostrils!"  
  
"Oww!!! My tail! My tail!!!"  
  
"I can't see!"  
  
"EVERYBODY GET OFF OF ME!!!"  
  
Immediately the light was restored. May gasped at what she saw and then laughed. In the back of her mind, she hoped that the voices belonged to the Digidestined. And she was right. There they were, literally lying in a horrible mess or heap like a garbage pile. Izzy was practically squished under Davis (sitting on him), who held Cody in his arms (much like the way a hero carries the "damsel in distress"). Not to mention that he had Yolei's glasses on. Yolei and Kari were sitting on floor next to each other...with T.K. lying in their laps. Needless to say, Kari blushed furiously at this discovery, even though she had on T.K.'s hat, which covered half her face. Lastly, Yolei found herself wearing Davis's goggles.  
  
(Oh, yeah...the digimon made it back too, just in case you were worried.)  
  
"Ah, the lights!" May said a little more cheerfully. "HEY! You guys made it! And none too soo-WHOA!!! I spy a naughty boy! T.K., you stud!"  
  
T.K. wasn't exactly sure as to what May was blurting out, but he managed to figure it out as he saw the position he was in, compared to Yolei and Kari. Soon enough, the two girls noticed it as well, and tried to respond in a calm, collected, mature sense.  
  
"EEEEEK!!!!!"  
  
*SMACK!!!*  
  
*SMACK!!!*  
  
T.K. crawled along the floor, this time with a red hand-shaped mark on BOTH cheeks.  
  
Upon witnessing this, May, now knowing that everything was all right...laughed heartily.  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile, in another building, specifically the home of Ken Ichijouji, the atmosphere was just the opposite. Ken was absolutely fuming at the stunning outcome of the previous battle, and his current defeat. Thankfully, neither of his parents were home, or they would have had their son seek psychiatric help at the sight of him yelling at his computer screen. But even if they were present and had saw this, the sad truth of the matter was that...Ken wouldn't have cared. What was really going on was that he had communicated with Wormon and the rest of the possessed Bakemon, all residing in his fortress.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!! Those idiotic kids managed to prevail over all of my forces, and STILL get away without a scratch! They completely defanged my brilliant plan! What have do all you have to say for yourselves?!?!?"  
  
The Bakemon scratched their heads, and Wormon looked absolutely terrified. But he struggled to respond.  
  
"I...I...I-I'm s-s-s-sorry you f-failed, Master-"  
  
"I DIDN'T FAIL, WORMON!!!!! YOU failed!!! You ALL failed!!! Just like you always do!!! That does it! You're all working a triple shift tomorrow! No break, no NOTHING!!! Digimon Emperor out!!!"  
  
Ken practically slammed his fist on the keyboard, and the computer shut off. He then angrily pounded his fist again on a nearby table in his room, and continued to grumble to himself.  
  
"This is absolutely intolerable! How??? How did those meddling children pull off this victory!?! Hmph! It matters little! So they just got lucky! They won't be so smug for long! Everybody's luck runs out sometime, and when it does, I'll be there to rub their noses in their state of humiliation!!!"  
  
*********************  
  
"Well, at least we know that you all made it back safe and sound," Izzy stated, rubbing his aching back and brushing some dust off his green jacket sleeve.  
  
"It's not a dream! We're really back!" Davis almost yelled. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see the school!!! Ha, ha! I kiss the sweet ground!"  
  
Everyone erupted with laughter as Davis did just that.  
  
"You know, the janitor was in here not too long ago, washing and waxing this floor...thoroughly," Izzy noted.  
  
Not too surprisingly, Davis ran off to the bathroom.  
  
While the digimon took a rest on the floor May walked over to T.K., and whispered. "Well, what are you waiting for, T.K.? Make up with 'lover girl' over there already!"  
  
Kari glared at the two of them, but more at May, as she whispered something in his ear, making him giggle a bit.  
  
"So I'll wait for you outside the school okay?" she finished.  
  
"Gotcha," T.K. replied, with a "thumbs-up" sign.  
  
May said her good-byes to the others, shook their hands, and left the room. T.K. walked over to his old (female) friend, still angry with her arms crossed.  
  
"Hmm...uh, Izzy...I think we should check on Davis, what do you think?" Yolei said.  
  
Without waiting for a response, she shooed Izzy and Cody out of the room, and followed them out. But not before she quickly peeked her head in and winked at Kari. Kari blushed and turned her head away from T.K.  
  
"So..." she began, still a little frustrated over the ordeal between May ad T.K. "What did your GIRLFRIEND have to say?"  
  
"Well...my 'girlfriend' tried to get me to admit that I have feelings for someone else."  
  
Kari was surprised that May was - in a weird way - trying to set them up together. At least (this moment) that's how it seemed, leaving Kari somewhat speechless. But she struggled to push the conversation a little further.  
  
I have to know, she thought.  
  
"A-and who...m-might that be?" she stuttered.  
  
T.K. started to smile in a very strange way and moved closer to Kari, making her extremely uncomfortable. But Kari didn't see to mind a bit that she felt this way. To make matters worse (sort of), her legs began to shake, and her teeth were chattering, even though it wasn't cold inside or outside the school.  
  
"I'll give you a clue," T.K. replied, reaching and for her soft chin and tugging on it.  
  
Before Kari could even think, she felt her eyes automatically closing as T.K. did the same, and gently - but firmly - pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes briefly went wide, but even after they had kissed for the first time before he left, she had (mentally) gotten used the wonderful and blissful feeling of being kissed.  
  
That is, being kissed by the one you truly love and care about with all your heart and soul.  
  
Having fully (and finally) realizing this, she put more effort (THIS time, FINALLY!) into her passionate embrace with T.K. She began by letting some of the cutest moans escape her mouth. She then pulled T.K.'s hand away from her chin so she could lovingly wrap her arms around his neck. Naturally, T.K. took this opportunity to wrap HIS arms around her waist. The once two shy kids pulled themselves towards each other. At that moment, she felt T.K.'s lips ("trying" to) curl into a smile. He giggled for a second at the pleasant discovery of how soft her cute, pink lips were. Kari giggled, too. As they separated from each other they were surprised at the fact they were both noticeably sweating. All they could say was...  
  
"WHOA."  
  
Kari and T.K. giggled again.  
  
"Kari, have I told you lately, that I'm mad about you? And have I mentioned how cute you look with dirt all over your cheeks?"  
  
"Well, no...not today, anyway!" Kari couldn't help but smile warmly now.  
  
"So..." T.K. continued. "...do you at least have any idea as to the girl I'm talking about?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Kari now felt INCREDIBLY shy at the moment, not to mention that she was at a loss for words. But they came in due course as one thought became crystal clear...she DESPERATELY wanted to feel another kiss. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck again.  
  
"Sorry, T.K., but I think I'm gonna need another clue."  
  
"Well, in that case...I'll be more than happy to give you another one..."  
  
T.K., without hesitation, leaned in for another-  
  
"HEY, T.K.!!!" yelled a voice. T.K. and Kari looked out the open window. Even though it was nighttime outside, the lampposts helped to illuminate May, calling to him.  
  
"YOU COMIN' OR WHAT?"  
  
"UHH..." was T.K. could say.  
  
"I MEAN, C'MON! WHO'S GONNA PAY YOUR BUS FARE?"  
  
"WELL, I-"  
  
"ONE SECOND, PLEASE!!!!!" Kari half-angrily interrupted, pulling T.K. back away from the window.  
  
"Uh, Kari...what-mmmph!!!"  
  
T.K. couldn't say anything as Kari almost wildly grabbed him by the shirt and forced another powerful kiss on him. Laughing inside his head, T.K. wrapped his arms around her slim waist and held her tenderly.  
  
As they pulled away again, Kari winked at him. "Just don't forget THAT while you go home with HER!"  
  
T.K. gently mocked Kari, giving a fake salute. "Yes, ma'am! See ya!"  
  
"Bye, T.K.! Talk to you on the phone?"  
  
"You bet!" he exclaimed, scooping up Patamon, and waving to the others. "Don't worry, Kari! I'll be thinking about you the whole ride home!"  
  
Kari looked out the window as T.K. met with May. The two talked briefly, and then laughed with each other as they left the school.  
  
See that you do, T.K., she thought. I don't wanna lose you...  
  
Even after she had held T.K., and sweetly shared two (or three, depending on how look at it) wonderful kisses with him, and despite what he said about her, she still wasn't sure how attached he was to May. All she could do was hope that his feelings for her were TRULY mutual.  
  
*********************  
  
"What a crazy day, huh?" said an exhausted T.K. to May, in the hallways to their respective apartments.  
  
"I'll say! But, man...what a rush! Sure wish I could visit that Digital World someday!" May replied.  
  
"Maybe you will, May! Maybe you will..."  
  
"Well, I gotta get back! Mom's gonna have a fit about me being out so late!"  
  
"Yeah, me too!"  
  
Just before May unlocked her apartment door, she turned to T.K.  
  
"By the way...didja clear up everything with Kari?"  
  
"Not yet...but I did make my feelings for her clear...I think."  
  
"Let's hope so. Oh, well...I know that my chances with you are shot now, so-" she said, starting to laugh.  
  
"But?"  
  
"I'd still very much like to be friends with you!"  
  
"I think that could work..."  
  
The two friends shook hands, but then May closed her eyes and did the unexpected...  
  
(Oh, SURE...)  
  
...and pulled T.K. (by his hand) in for (yet another - yah, I know this is getting repetitive) a sweet kiss. T.K. blushed furiously as she, like Kari, wrapped her arms around him, and moaned as she locked her lips with him. T.K. couldn't hold her, since he was carrying a sleeping Patamon in his hands. But May didn't seem to mind. As she broke away from him, he did his best to act calm. Since he came close to a premature end more than once today, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to get all angry or crazy-  
  
"AHHHHH!!! WHADDYA THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?" T.K. bellowed.  
  
May closed her eyes again, and put her hand against her mouth to keep from laughing, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"GYA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Look at you! You're blushing right up to your ears!"  
  
And she was right. Even the smallest ant could have seen that T.K. had a nice crimson streak across his face. But strangely enough, it wasn't from anger.  
  
"May would you kindly tell me what that was all about?!?"  
  
"Hey! Easy, easy, T.K.! Just think of it as a 'good-bye kiss', okay?"  
  
T.K. realized what she was saying and calmed down. "Oh...yeah! Of course!"  
  
"I mean, I know you and I weren't going out or anything, but...it was fun kissing you while it lasted..."  
  
T.K. chuckled. "I understand...well...see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Same time, same place. There's no law that says we can't still walk to school together."  
  
"Cool, see ya!"  
  
"Night-night!"  
  
T.K. hugged May briefly, and the two of them entered their respective apartments. He greeted his Mom, and put down Patamon on his bed.  
  
Ms. Takaishi heard his son sigh, and asked him to enter the living room to talk.  
  
"So where were you?" she asked.  
  
"I, uh...decided to visit my friends...since I had a half-day at school today and all."  
  
T.K. tried to spare his mother the details of his immense adventure that had occurred less than an hour ago.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Oh, believe me when I say...it was a blast."  
  
"T.K., after that fiasco at dinner last night...it got me thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, let me ask you this...how much do you miss your friends?"  
  
"I miss them like crazy! It was a kick seeing them today!"  
  
"And do you like it HERE?"  
  
"Well, uh...it's kinda cool that we have a new apartment and all...and I made some new friends at school besides May...and I have a much bigger and more famous school to go to-"  
  
"DO YOU LIKE LIVING HERE?"  
  
T.K. looked at his mom long and hard. He loved her a lot, but whenever possible he tried to respect (and spare) her feelings...but this subject was just something too strong to lie about.  
  
"No...I don't. I'm sorry, but I hate the fact that we moved twice in the last four years...and I can't take it."  
  
"I understand. But I was thinking last night before I went to sleep...and I wondered if some if the decisions I made in the past were the right ones. And right now, I think we need to talk about those decisions."  
  
"Yeah...maybe we do."  
  
For the rest of the week, T.K. called up his friends and talked to them on the telephone or chatted with them over the Internet, since he had to leave somewhat abruptly after the battle with them. Yolei and Cody filled him in on the events at school, in the Digital World, or just about anything in particular that worth mentioning. Though Davis was happy to talk to him, he made T.K. swear NOT to tell ANYONE that he actually missed him. However, T.K. did promise Davis to set aside some VERY private "hugging time".  
  
T.K. even talked to the original Digidestined, who were more than happy to talk with them. Apparently, the news of his moving to another town had made its way to their ears, as well. T.K. felt very warm and happy inside when he talked to each and every one of them. It almost felt as if he was right there with them, chatting away the day like they always used to. But he had to face the facts...the Digidestined almost fell to the Digimon Emperor's dark forces, had he not joined he battle. The team was incomplete. They didn't just need him...he needed THEM.  
  
Ironically, the only Digidestined he hadn't contacted was Kari. T.K. was a little surprised that she was still mad at him when he rescued her, and it really made him think. More specifically, back to the first day of school, just before their new adventures in the Digiworld began. Words couldn't even begin to describe the utter joy that had entered his soul when he realized that Kari was attending his new school. It was then that something changed within the inside of his heart.  
  
Though he had kept in contact with her before that "first day", he hadn't really gotten a good look at her inner and outer features until that morning. She looked SO different. Kari's innocent, yet spunky, little spirit had blossomed and transformed her into a graceful, caring, and loving young woman.  
  
Upon this realization, his heart gradually began to open up to create a very special place all reserved for their love that could possibly be shared with each other. Now, at this moment, he finally planned to go ahead and formalize their mutual feelings for her, if possible. He just hoped that Kari would be patient enough to wait for him...  
  
*********************  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER...  
  
"Well, Mom...I'm off to school!" T.K. yelled to his mother in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, sweetie! Have a good day," she yelled back cheerfully.  
  
In the past few weeks, the atmosphere between T.K. and his mother wasn't at its best, but as she stood there in her bathrobe, sipping her mug of fresh, hot coffee, she had a sneaking suspicion that today would definitely be different...  
  
*********************  
  
"Later, Mom!" Tai yelled as he put on his school jacket.  
  
"Isn't this a little early? School doesn't start for another forty-five minutes!" Mrs. Kamiya noted.  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta meet with the soccer team today...y'know, early soccer practice."  
  
"Oh, I see...well, have a good time."  
  
Tai nodded but then realized that he couldn't find his bookbag. Thinking hard, he remembered that it was still in his room, so he went to get it. Upon reentering the room, he saw a familiar scene. Once again, Kari was present, moping and irradiating sadness so intense, that the richest person in the world could have felt it. Only this time Kari was dressed, and was sitting at the desk, staring at the phone.  
  
"Umm...Kari-"  
  
"Why doesn't he call?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Kari looked up at her big brother, with tears starting to brim in her eyes.  
  
"T.K."  
  
Tai didn't say anything, but mouthed the word, "ah".  
  
"I mean...I really thought that we'd made up with each other...so naturally, I expected anything BUT this."  
  
Tai sighed and knelt down near the chair where Kari sat.  
  
"Didja ever think that...even though he's his feelings pretty clear for you...he's still a little afraid of opening up? I mean, as far as I know...he's never been with a girl before-"  
  
Kari flashed Tai "the evil eye". She eventually had told Tai about May, and he quickly understood her predicament.  
  
"-EXCEPT Ma-"  
  
"DON'T say her name...!"  
  
"Sorry, sis...look, I gotta go, okay?"  
  
Kari nodded, but suddenly whipped her head towards Tai just as he opened the door.  
  
"Tai, wait!" she called.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, casually.  
  
Kari, with a sad and now apologetic look on her face quickly got up out of her chair and ran over to her big brother, giving him a big hug.  
  
"I'm the one should be sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you like that..."  
  
"No, really...it's okay," he said, hugging her back. "Just take it easy, or you're gonna burst."  
  
The two siblings giggled briefly, and Tai left for school. Twenty-eight minutes passed, and Kari still didn't feel much better. Reluctantly, she picked up her school stuff, ad left for school, too. Upon leaving the apartment building, she remembered that she forgot Gatomon, but quickly thought back to the battle against the Digimon Emperor's forces. It would definitely take some time for him to clean up from THAT mess, for sure. So she continued on her way, but no more than two steps had been took, before she noticed that her sneaker had come untied. Growing more and more annoyed, she took off her backpack, bent down to tie it up.  
  
"Hey 'beautiful in pink', nice morning for a stroll, huh?" said a mysterious voice.  
  
As Kari finished tying her pink sneaker, she didn't even bother to look at the punk who just made a pass at her.  
  
"Forget it, creep...I already have someone." I THINK, she thought at last moment.  
  
"Well, that's okay...so do I."  
  
Kari turned red (and fumed) with anger, and whipped around to face whoever this jerk was.  
  
"T...T.K.?"  
  
"Hey, Kari...now I believe we left off at 'creep'?"  
  
"It's not that I'm not glad to see you...but...WHAT are you doing here???"  
  
"Well, I thought that we could walk to school together today."  
  
"Umm, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you go to a different school now?"  
  
"Correct me, if I'M wrong, but did I forgot to tell you that I moved back?" he replied, in a very casual tone.  
  
"YOU MOVED BACK!?!?!" she cried, in pure glee.  
  
T.K. nodded happily, unable to hold back a smile.  
  
"How...?!? WHEN?!?!?"  
  
"Last night...anyway, I thought that I'd surprise you. Did I?"  
  
"Are you kidding??? Of course!!! Oh, wait...! What about that great job your mom took? You know, more pay, less hours?"  
  
"Well, Mom and I talked and I took your advice...I stood up for myself and voiced my opinion about our moving away. And for the first time in a while...she really thought about what I wanted."  
  
"And May?" she asked rather quickly.  
  
"Aside from a good-bye kiss-"  
  
T.K. saw that Kari was turning red again, and tried to wrap up this part of the conversation as fast as he could.  
  
"-WE, UM...we're just friends! FRIENDS!!! But I DID invite her to come and visit every now and then."  
  
Kari let go of her anger, and reluctantly nodded in an understanding expression.  
  
"She also told me something else...she hopes that next time she visits, she would really like to become friends with you."  
  
Kari turned red again, but this time from embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, I see...um, T.K., I forgot to say this earlier, but it means anything to you...I'm sorry that I got jealous. Real sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I might have reacted the same way if our roles were reversed."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, you'll never know now."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because, right now...I have a great girlfriend, and I don't plan to break up with her anytime soon-"  
  
Kari sighed in relief.  
  
"-but in this case, I guess I could dump her for YOU."  
  
The two Digidestined looked at each other, and eventually laughed. They then figured that it wold be best to start walking, otherwise they'd be late. At the very least, T.K. didn't want to be late for his first day BACK in school. But before his conscious could be totally "cleared of all charges", there was still one thing that T.K. felt he had to get off his chest. Altering his walking pace to a noticeably slower speed, he turned his head to Kari.  
  
"Something on your mind, T.K.?" Kari asked, sensing something was up.  
  
"This might sound silly, but I wanted to apologize..."  
  
"Apologize? For what?"  
  
"Well, for a lot of things. First, for not warning you sooner about moving away-"  
  
Kari smiled as she began to make light of the situation.  
  
"Hey, you said it yourself - it was a last minute thing. You didn't have much control over it..."  
  
"I know, but you we're right...I should've tried harder to let you know in advance. Second, I'm sorry that I let you guys down...you know, when you all had trouble wrestling with the Emperor's army."  
  
"That couldn't be helped. But we know that you would've been there if you could. You'll always be with us in spirit, even if we're all separated. I guess we just forgot that for a while."  
  
"And lastly, I wanted to make amends for...well...you being kidnapped."  
  
"Kidnapped?"  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
In a partially heavy voice, he continued to explain himself.  
  
"If I had been more alert or...or something I could have saved you! I did a lousy job of rescuing you...!"  
  
"T.K., listen...it's okay. I AM a big girl and I can take care of myself just as well as you can. When I was younger, I guess I was something of a 'damsel in distress', but I've changed a lot! And believe me when I say that I couldn't have HOPED to ask for a better rescuer."  
  
T.K. let a single tear escape his eye. "Th...thanks, Kari."  
  
"Why are you making such a big deal out of all this anyway?" she asked, still smiling.  
  
"BECAUSE...because...I love you," he slowly said, finally cutting through the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Kari let some tears go too, as they hugged once again in the bright morning sunlight. Acting on impulse, she raised her lips to meet T.K.'s, and they kissed passionately again.  
  
As they finished, T.K. noted one thing more. "Hey, Kari...look, I know I kinda acted all overconfident and macho when Patamon and I came to help you guys-"  
  
Kari didn't feel like acting all mushy and serious, since she was now in such a good mood. So she decided to respond...differently. Her eyes narrowed slyly a she got a funny idea.  
  
T.K.'s next words and thoughts were cut off by Kari, who wrapped her arms around T.K.'s neck in a warm, playful hug.  
  
"Are you kidding? You were so cool n' brave! You're my hero, T.K.!" she said happily.  
  
"Aww, well...I dunno about that..." he said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well, you are...so here ya go."  
  
T.K. wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that last statement until he saw her closing her eyes and planting a big, (overly) wet one on his cheek.  
  
"Mwha!" she said, breaking off the kiss. BOTH of them were blushing (almost) furiously.  
  
"Whoa!" T.K. sputtered. "Yuck!" T.K. quickly wiped his chin with his sleeve.  
  
Kari giggled, and T.K. began to laugh, too.  
  
"Come on, T.K. Let's go," indicating the direction of the school.  
  
"Y'know," T.K. said, picking up the pace. "I have a feeling that wherever we go...adventure and destiny will be there."  
  
"And WHATEVER it is..." Kari replied, taking T.K.'s hand in hers. "...we'll face it together."  
  
Nodding at one another, the Digidestined of Hope and the Digidestined of Light ran not towards the school, and not just towards a new day, but to something much greater and more important...life. One cannot predict the outcome of life, no matter what is written. But with a powerful sense of Hope backing it up, and a strong ray of Light, leading it forward, one thing is certain...whatever the future turns out to be, it is destined to be a great one.  
  
If trouble approaches, Hope can very well be lost. It can even be buried. But it will never die. At the same time though, it isn't always enough. It can take a little bit more than what one has to offer. Sometimes, a little bit of Light can guide the way for Hope to find the road that leads back into peoples' spirits, their minds, and especially...their hearts.  
  
  
  
THE (HOPEFUL) END  
  
WOO HOO!!!!! Finally done with this fic! DAMN!!! Yes, yes, SOOOOOO glad that it's over with! That's not to say that I didn't like writing this! I mean, after all, this is my very FIRST Takari fic ever! And while I don't have any ideas (at the moment) for other Takaris, you can be sure that I'll write more of them in the future! And if any of you vipers and gargoyles out there have half a black heart that's still partially functioning in your breast, then you'll be at least evil enough to review this last chapter! (As well as all my others "gems.") Ha, ha...just kidding about the gargoyle thing! Anyway, thank you all for your support through every devastating chapter, and before I forget, let me thank those who gave and suggested some bright ideas for this story...  
  
  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO...  
  
ShineyEye 02  
  
KariKamiya07  
  
ARCHANGELMON  
  
Kali Kamiya  
  
Caeser Godzillatron  
  
Wolfie  
  
Julia Minuit  
  
takeru  
  
Well, I think that's everybody! If by chance, I forgot someone (and I usually do, given my bad memory,) then I apologize and thank you, too! And I would especially like to thank all the readers who were kind enough to bother to even read my fic! Check out some of my other fics that are already posted (I'm begging you!), as well as my new upcoming projects! Here's a short list for your reading disappointment...ab, uh, I mean PLEASURE! PLEASURE!!!! Oh, man...just read the friggin' list...  
  
  
  
COMING SOON...  
  
Tamed Afterthoughts (short Takato & Jeri romance fic)  
  
Digi-Infomercials! (once again, another "Whose Line?"-type humor fic)  
  
The Worst Annoyance (a group of Haiku poems, PLEASE read and review them...!)  
  
  
  
In case you are still reading this, these are three short fics that I hope to pop out soon, which will then complete my "first season" of fanfics! (Yah, I know it sounds weird, doesn't it?) Anyway, that's about it! That's all I have to say! You guys and gals have been all so supportive through these times! (WAAAHHHHH!!! SOME PEOPLE ARE SO NICE!!!) But if you wanna see more, than catch me at my next fic! Oh yeah, if you have any questions about this fic, or anything else in particular, then don't hesitate to chat with me! I'm always willing to drop everything and just plain talk! Well, sorry if any of you are sad that this fic came to a close, but worry not, 'cuz I have plenty more adventures in store for the Digidestined and their digimon! I'd love to stay and chat, but right now I must return to my own time! Goodbye...and farewell!!! WA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!!...*POOF!*  
  
(sneaks away through the smoke...) ^_^ 


End file.
